Future Seen Darkly
by DarkBella
Summary: An embittered Bella waited fifty years in Forks for the Cullens to come back now Aro offers her a second chance...
1. Revitalization

**A/N I just realized the final five chapters or or so of this I wrote were utter crap and and (Thank God) my reasons for that have been resolved, I'm going to go back and rewrite, I'm reposting so if anyone wants me to go further back (In my rewrites) than what I did please inform me...I will...I'm going to make this have the kind of ending it deserves...I've left the reviews up because I was savaged for the deleted material...I deserved it...  
**

**Mr's. Meyers stuff is hers not mine**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 1**

**Revitalization**

* * *

Aro, Caius and Marcus sat impassively upon their thrones, it was 2058 though the passing of years meant little to them. Oddly, Aro had a cat upon his lap, normally animals loathed vampires.

What did mean something to them was when the Oracle entered the room.

"Aro I have fulfilled my part of the contract, have you?" The Oracle asked.

"We did not turn her Oracle." Aro answered.

"Do you know what happened to her? After a few years she...faded from my visions" This seemed very important to the Oracle.

"Actually Dear I do," Aro said smoothly, "I took an interest in her case. it seems her interaction with your family coloured her outlook considerably more than Edward thought it would. She never left Forks, hoping you'd return I'd imagine. She never married, worked as a librarian but never socialized. She invested well I suppose since she was able to retire early. She never left her home again after retirement, she had everything delivered one would think. Her funeral was three days ago. In either case your contract is fulfilled Alice, you may come or go as you wish.'

Alice Cullen fell to her knees and sobbed, face in her hands, crying bloodless tears.

* * *

**2008**

Alice stopped, mid walk into the living room. The vision overwhelmed her.

"_Bella dear," Aro said smoothly,"It's obvious they are not returning, we however are not averse to turning you."_

_Bella looked up tears in her eyes._

"_Do it."_

"What was it Alice?" Rosealie asked.

"I have to go to Bella!" Alice said.

"Absolutely not!" Edward roared. "You swore along with the family!"

"You don't understand Edward, the Volturi are going to offer to turn her and she's going to accept!"

"If she chooses to align herself with evil so be it, this family will not be part of condemning her to this life and Alice if I have to I will personally keep you away from her. Everyone here swore to that need I remind you of that," Edward thundered.

Alice had another vision.

Soon she was on a plane to Italy.

To make a deal with the Devil.

* * *

**2058 Three Days Before The Oracle's Contract Expires, Forks Washington**

Bella sat in her recliner with her cat, Esme. Days of Our Lives was on and she never missed it. The years hadn't been kind to Bella, but then they are kind to so few of us. There was a polite knock on her door. Who could this be? She had no deliveries scheduled today. Placing Esme gently on the floor she used her walker to go to the door. She opened it with no little trepidation. Her eyes went wide.

"Aro" her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ahhh Hello Bella," Aro said unctuously, "May I come in?"

Bella saw no way Aro could hurt her at this juncture in her life, she was merely waiting to die.

"Sure Come in Aro." She said.

Bella then laboriously made her way back to her recliner.

"I'm here to offer you a chance few get Bella," Aro said.

"What's that Aro? To be the first spinster hag vampire?" Bella laughed bitterly.

"You would die if you were bitten now Bella."

"It would have been a kindness anytime in the last 50 years to die," Bitterness clouded Bella's face.

"You waited 50 years for them and they never came back," Aro seemed the personification of sadness.

"You know I did Aro, though I'm surprised you lot never came for me." Bella snapped.

"We had our reasons which leads to why I am here Bella. I want to offer you something that, to my knowledge, no human being has ever had before...a second chance." Aro was suddenly very intense.

"How do I get that Aro? Click my ruby slippers three times?" Bella's laughter was interrupted by a bout of deep coughing.

"Simply drink this," Aros eyes were agleam as he held up a vial filled with a red fluid, "And you will be as you were when you were 18."

"Riiiigggght." Bella knew better than any such claptrap.

"Marcus would be offended, he's worked to make the contents of this vial for over 300 years."

"Why would Marcus want to offer such a great boon to me Aro, assuming I believe this," Bella asked, she was really incapable of a sneer.

"Frankly Bella, he wants to see if it works."

"So why choose me to be a guinea pig?" Bella asked point blank.

"You are already very talented Bella, if it works we'd require you to stay with us a week and consider letting us turn you. If at that point you decline you may leave, no questions asked, a new life ahead of you." Aro, for once, was being completely honest.

"OK Aro, what have I got to lose, I'll do it under one condition."

"Which is?"

"Someone has to take care of my cat Esme."

Aro threw back his head and laughed. Then handed Bella the vial.

"Esme will be watched over Bella."

Bella looked at the vial then said, "It's been great,"

Uncorked the vial and said, "Skaal!" Then downed it.

Almost immediately everything went black for Bella.

When Bella opened her eyes it was to see a smiling Aro.

"Well I'm not dead." She said but her voice was all wrong. She stood up. Wait a minute _she stood up?_

She ran to her mirror.

She was 18 again.

"Come Bella, let's go to Volterra." Aro offered his arm.

It would be a while before Bella could speak again.

Alice had packed her things to leave, she'd decided to go to Forks to check Aro's story, she was ready to go.

She walked into the hall and came face to face with a teenage human who...looked...just...like...Bella.

The teenager looked at her with a look of utter hatred turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N Please review**


	2. Two Lives

**A/N I will be alternating between 1st**

**and 3rd person perspective as I feel the **

**chapter warrants. Warning: this chapter**

**contains a non-graphic rape scene.**

**Mrs. Meyers owns her stuff not me.**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 2**

**Two Lives**

**2058

* * *

**

**APOV**

I spent enough time in Forks to verify the truth of what Aros had told me about Bella's life then journeyed to see my family outside Airmyn in northeast England. I was utterly broken. I'd spent the last 50 years assuring Bella could have a completely miserable life. Edward had destroyed her then I'd piled on. I mean I didn't want her to be Volturi but that would have been far better than the life she had. I thank God that girl I saw in the hall couldn't have been Bella because if the Volturi were thinking of turning her, well if I were Bella and a vampire, I would not rest until everyone one of us were dead.

Finally I arrived.

My big moment.

I was greeted at the door by Carlisle and Esme and I could see the shock in their faces from how dead my eyes were.

"Welcome home Alice," Esme hugged me closely.

"We've missed you terribly Alice," Carlisle took his turn at a hug.

"I'd like to speak to the whole family," I said tonelessly.

Carlisle called for them.

Emmett and Rosalie came down. Emmett gave me a huge hug until he noticed I was totally unresponsive. Jasper and his new wife Celia came next. Finally Edward and Tanya came in.

"Well my fifty years are over," I didn't look at any of them.

"It's great to have you home sis!" Emmett boomed.

"I'm not staying long." Silence fell.

"Here's what following Edward's dictates did, I thought you all should know." I paused, "Bella never left Forks, apparently she hoped we'd return. She never married. She worked as a librarian but never socialized. She retired early then never left her home again until she died. That was the wonderful human life you got for her Edward..."

He interrupted me of course.

"Now wait one minute..."

"You wait one fucking minute you fucking bastard!" I screamed, "I told you all of us leaving would break her and it did! And I made it even fucking worse by signing that godammed contract. We fucking destroyed her life!"

"I can't live with people that did that to someone." I finally looked up, at Edward.

"And Edward someday I will kill you, I don't know how, I don't know when, but the next time we meet, you will die."

Everyone was stunned into silence.

I don't know if they watched me or not, but I stood up and left.

* * *

**2068**

**BPOV**

I'd just gotten back and had to go straight to the big three to file a report. One of the assassin's had screwed up, and by screwed up I mean really screwed up. The Minister of Defense of a European power had a lover, a vampire lover although he didn't know that part. The assassin been sent to take out the lover but somehow it had turned into a battle. About the time she'd finally taken the lover down the Minister burst in. In her battle lust our assassin had drained him then fled. No bodies disposed of no nothing. A tight lid had been kept on it but it risked exposure for all of us.

I walked into the throne room.

"Report Bella?" Aro actually appeared nervous.

"I brought the body back with me," I looked him straight in the eye, "They can't prove anything anymore."

"Delightful Bella! How did you achieve such miraculous results?" Aro was positively gleeful.

"I fucked the Prime Minister, and agreed to fuck him five more times."

I bowed slightly and left the room.

You see this is what I do for the Volturi, I fix things. Things are always going wrong that no one has any idea what to do about. When they do I go fix them.

Fucking the Prime Minister was no big deal, I was actually pretty ambivalent about sex. I hadn't had a lover or sex that was not related to my job since I was made a vampire. In fact I'd only had sex once when I was alive, Jacob had decided we were a foregone thing once the Cullen's had left. The funny part is had things gone right, had he gone slow we might have been. I might have had a semblance of a happy life.

"_Jake it's been really good of you to be my friend since they left"_

"_I Always knew we were meant to be together Bells."_

"_Jake I've told you over and over we're just friends."_

"_Awwww Bells you're just saying that."_

_Then he'd pushed me up against a tree and started kissing me._

"_Jake NO!!"_

"_What so you can wait for some filthy bloodsucker that's never coming back?" Rage started crossing his features and he pushed me against the tree and started ripping my clothes off._

"_Jake no please don't do this." But by then the rage had taken him over._

_"I'll make you want me." His teeth were clenched and his hands were shaking.  
_

_He calmed down almost immediately after he spent himself inside me and tried to apologize. _

_I told him I honestly wished he was dead. I walked all the way home in tattered clothes._

_Six weeks later I had an abortion._

_I never saw Jake again, no one in La Push or Forks ever did, he'd declared himself an alpha and run away._

_Leah Clearwater told me Sam wanted to kill him. I looked at her._

"_So do I."_

I continued down the hall until I came to my chambers. I took off my clothes and got into the shower.

I was compulsive about showering after sex. I never quite got clean enough but I was always hoping that one time I might.

It's a funny thing about expectations. When I was a little girl the balloons were never quite big enough, but I knew if I was a good girl one day they would be.

When I was with Edward I thought one day I'd be like him, not today but no matter, tomorrow I'd try harder, tomorrow I'd be a better girl.

Then I'd be good enough.

I was like a little bird struggling against a ceaseless wind too strong to resist. Wings flapping, heart fluttering, but always going backwards.

No matter tomorrow I'd try harder.

Except one day they were gone.

There was no tomorrow.

I thought when I finally became a vampire, I'd be truly happy but too much had happened first.

I was a better assassin than the Volturi assassin's.

I was a better negotiator than their negotiator's.

I was a better whore than their whores.

I was their fixer.

There was nothing inside me.

I was a shell.

Then a thought occurred to me, a reason to go on.

One by one, I'd hunt down the Cullens.

Except Esme.

* * *

**A/N Please review**


	3. Hold on Give Us Some Violence!

**A/N This chapter has guest Madeline Midnight Rose created by ****Black-Rose-Of-Night**** for her fantastic story 'Reach for Me' . The character is included with her permission and I look forward to writing her.**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 3**

**'old on, Give Us Some Violence!**

**A Comedy of Manners in Three parts

* * *

**

**Part 1**

One of the first people Bella had met once she'd become a functioning Volturi member after her change was a beautiful coltish vampire named Midnight. As it turned out that was not her entire name, but Bella was not to know her entire name for some time.

They hardly became fast friends, Bella became fast friends with no one, but the very first time they met something happened which had stuck with Bella. They'd made perfunctory introductions then the obviously teen-when-she-was-turned Midnight looked straight into her eyes.

Midnight's eyes were a shocking violet, utterly unique in the vampire world. Bella was mulling this over when Midnight had said,

"You are broken Bella and even if I wanted to, I can't help you."

The incident was never mentioned again, though the two had gone on a few missions together. She was the only one Bella ever went on missions with and even that was very rare. She was not a friend.

But she was likely as close to one as Bella had.

They had, for want of a better term, a shared love of violence.

Today Bella was almost happy, her boots had arrived. Now normally Bella didn't care about clothes but these were very special boots. They were black leather and thigh high and each boot had built in scabbards for two mini daggers which Bella had made herself.

These mini daggers were reflected by four full size daggers of her own make which Bella wore on scabbards belted to her sides.

These too were of her own make. She'd tested them as much as she possibly could and she believed them to be amongst the most deadly weapons of her kind. Still there was only one way to be completely sure and she knew of no vampire willing to go to the lengths they'd have to in order to help her.

A shred of her former vanity clung to her. Along with the boots she'd ordered a black leather mini and a black leather top which, skintight, covered her from neck to wrists. Black leather gloves completed the ensemble. She had no intention of scratching herself with those blades.

It was thus attired she received a summons to the throne room. Donning her cloak she hurried there.

When she arrived she slapped the massive dual doors open and her boot heels made sounds like staccato gunshots as she crossed the room her hair and cloak billowing behind her.

She reached the three thrones.

"Why Bella you are veritably _bristling_ with daggers!" Aro knew she'd been working on this but he liked his little games.

"Are those..." Caius left the rest of question unasked.

Bella nodded at him.

"They function as you anticipated?" Caius continued.

"Yes," Bella answered laconically.

"How did you do it?" Caius fixed her with a glance.

"Does Macy's tell Gimbel's?" She answered his question with a question. It was obvious he had no idea what she was talking about.

"One day your flippancy will go too far Bella," Caius tried to menace her but she knew it meant nothing. She got results and so long as she did she was safe.

"But today is not that day." She bowed slightly in his direction.

"If it makes you feel any better I simply took the principles of your invention and applied them in the direction of metal smelting in order to form blades," She knew, his claims to the contrary, Caius had never invented anything in his life. Caius destroyed, he did not create. She also knew Caius would never admit his falsehood, so he would sit there understanding nothing. Aro stifled a grin.

"We have a mystery straight out of Les Miserable for you Bella," Aro finally rescued the floundering Caius, "We know newborns, completely untrained and out of control, roam the Paris sewers. What we don't know is why not one but two assassin's have disappeared investigating the situation. That dear Bella, is where you enter the scene."

"It will be done," Bella bowed.

"Yes but understand Bella, you have become far too valuable to lose, if it looks like you might suffer the same fate as those assassin's get out," Aro paused as if for effect, "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"The answer is the same Aro," Bella was not unkind in what was still obviously a rejection.

Some time ago Aro had offered to adopt her and make her one of the Volturi Princesses. Bella had declined on the grounds her job required stealth, though the truth was she wanted no sort of family ties to anyone. Aro could have simply decreed it but this, like so many other things with him, seemed to be a game.

"I'd like to bring some help on this one," In truth though Bella would never even admit it to herself, she wanted to show off the daggers she had made.

"Who would you like to assist you dear Bella?" Aro's lips were quirked.

"Midnight," Bella seemed to think this was a foregone conclusion.

Aro handed his cellphone to Renata. Bella entertained the thought he was incapable of dialing it then dismissed that as ridiculous.

"Madeline?" he queried.

"Gramps!" Bella could hear from the receiver. Aro was a bit reptilian for her to grow very close to, even if she were capable of growing close to someone.

"Would you join us?" He viewed the phone almost as if it were a snake.

Instantly Midnight appeared beside Bella. This ability she had to teleport had always unnerved most, which was Bella suspected, why she did it so much. She glanced at Bella and winked.

Aro rose from his throne.

"Beautiful Madeline," He hugged her. She returned the hug until Aro broke away then apprised Bella.

Midnight leaped up, wrapped her legs and arms around Bella and hugged her.

"Bella!" coming from anyone else the gesture would have been undignified, with Midnight it was simply cute.

Bella knew part of Midnight's delight was in the discomfort this affection caused her.

"Good to see you Midnight," She began extricating herself from the embrace.

"You got the daggers to work," This wasn't a question from Midnight, simply an observation.

Bella nodded.

"You want me to come along and see your new toys," Sometimes Midnight's perceptiveness was, for Bella, a pain. Aro was smiling, Bella knew he had hopes concerning the two of them but he was doomed to be disappointed. Such a coupling, even if Bella wanted it, would somehow feel like incest to her.

"Well," Midnight's mouth quirked, "Let's hope there's some violence involved then."

* * *

**Part 2**

"When did you go all...dominatrix on us Aunt Bella?" Midnight had an impish look upon her face as they walked along the Seine, scouting a bit during an overcast day.

"I'm not your Aunt, Middie, " Bella knew the perpetually teenaged vampire was irritated by the nickname so she used it, "I rather doubt I need remind you I am far different than those preening Volturi Princesses."

"You're avoiding the question Aunt Bella, " It was always like this with them, a miniature battle before the battles they fought together, "And I rather doubt I need remind _you_ it was one of those preening Volturi Princesses who fought beside me at the end of my village, who saved me, who became my mother."

All this was true. Madeline Midnight Rose Volturi had been a young vampire hunter in training when her village was attacked by a horde of vampires. She had defended her village using the supernatural abilities her genetic heritage as a vampire hunter gave her, and those strange pistols the vampire hunters received at age 16. She'd been the last one alive when her Mother had arrived, trying to save her life. Bella did not know the details but knew there was love there.

The Princess had been a wave of death and destruction fighting alongside Midnight and they'd prevailed, but still in the end, she'd had to turn Midnight to save her. It was then their mother daughter bond was formed.

"The leathers are so I do not nick myself with a dagger in the heat of a battle," Bella looked at the coltish, achingly beautiful violet eyed vampire, "And I am not your Aunt."

"That Aunt Bella," Midnight smirked, "Is a matter of time."

They'd decided to scout the sewers that evening to prepare for their main foray the following evening.

"I may have found her Aunt Bella," Those big violet eyes looked up at her.

"Found whom Midnight?" Bella chose to ignore the Aunt honorific.

"The one who might help heal that chasm of hurt in you." Midnight stated bluntly.

"Midnight I've told you, I want no healing, my hurt is all I have left, it drives me," Bella pinched the bridge of her nose between two gloved fingers.

Midnight conveniently ignored her.

"I don't know her name but she served among us for a time as an oracle of sorts," Midnight looked at Bella hopefully.

"Mid trying to reason with you is like trying to herd cats." Bella let it go at that, indicating the conversation was over.

* * *

They entered the sewers of Paris.

It was quite peaceful at first, the Paris sewers are amongst the most well designed in the world, contrary to what many might think due to popular literature. Swift, well flowing and clean, for sewers that is.

Had they not sensed it approaching the newborn might have taken them by surprise it was so peaceful.

Instantly two oversized silver pistols, stamped with the roman numeral 13 appeared in Midnight's hands.

The Newborn sprang from a feed line above and with a flick of her wrist midnight fired, with surprising bloodiness the newborn's head exploded and what was once a burly red headed male slumped dead.

"Dibs on the next one." Bella said simply.

"There's a group around this corner," Midnight indicated a fork to the left. Bella nodded and led the way.

There awaiting them was a group of perhaps a dozen newborns.

They were immediately under assault and Midnight fired twice killing two then inexplicably slumped to the ground, seemingly insensate.

Bella slashed at the first two within range and as the daggers wounded them there was a metallic smell then all that was left were incinerated corpses.

Bella smiled savagely. The daggers worked just like Caius's little toy of judgment did.

The newborns had blocked her exit, seeming to think she'd abandon Midnight.

That was clearly the priority, defeat these remaining newborns then get Midnight out of here to find out what was wrong with her.

The remaining newborns charged en masse and Bella became a ballerina of death, spinning among them pirouetting, every where her daggers touched leaving fiery death.

More newborns must have come, though after a time Bella lost count. It might have been 45 minutes, it might have been three hours, but eventually she stood alone with Midnight's slumped form surrounded by the ashes of newborns. Sheathing her daggers she picked up Midnight and ran back to their modest rooms.

It was a few hours later when Midnight came to herself.

"It's about time you stopped lollygagging," Bella's relief was deeply hidden but she suspected the ever perceptive Midnight could see it.

"That was impressive Aunt Bella not only did you save my life, but you must have killed at least 20 newborns or more," Midnight's tone held no awe, no fawning, simply a statement of fact.

"You'd have done the same for me Midnight," Again a simple statement of fact.

"There's more going on down there than a simple newborn infestation," Midnight made a general downwards gesture.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you wouldn't have felt it with your 'shield' would you Aunt Bella, " Midnight looked as if she'd just remembered that detail, "What took me out was, for want of a better explanation, a sort of mental shock, I could see and hear perfectly, could observe your heroics in my defense when you could have fled. There is a very powerful vampire behind these newborns."

"Perhaps we should call in some assistance Mid, " Bella looked at her a question in her eyes.

"The mental assault will affect me no longer now that I know it." Midnight assured her.

"Then tomorrow night we finish this."

They smiled, anticipating the following nights violence as is if in ecstatic cahoots together.

* * *

**Part 3**

Their preparations consisted of hunting so Bella's eyes were a sparkling crimson, Midnight's remained their enigmatic violet.

Neither was particularly afraid of dying, Bella because she believed she did not care, Midnight because the thought of losing was so utterly alien to her.

"Midnight," A thought had occurred to Bella, to her a horrid thought, "This oracle type person you spoke of what were they like?"

"Enigmatic really, she served the Volturi completely yet seemed so unhappy doing so, " Midnight scratched her chin unnecessarily, "A bit of a conundrum really. A lot like you Aunt Bella."

"Thanks for the in depth character analysis Middie but I meant physically."

"Oh I never really knew, she was always wearing robes and such."

A suspicion was growing inside Bella but she knew when Midnight was avoiding a question better than most and she tabled her suspicions for now.

* * *

They approached the same sewers entrance they'd went in the evening before and neither bothered with such trivialities as asking if the other was ready. They were both professionals in matters such as these.

For the second time in as many nights they entered the sewers of Paris.

They were not as they'd suspected they would be, assaulted immediately upon entry. As they delved more deeply into the sewers Bella began to suspect a mind far more controlled than a newborns had picked this battlefield.

"They want to trap us," Obviously Midnight was thinking along the same lines she was.

It was when they entered a chamber where several tunnels intersected they sensed the approach of newborns, many newborns.

They poured out of the side tunnels and Bella was already dealing fiery death. She could hear Midnight's gun booming, knowing a newborn died every time she heard them.

She was in her now familiar pirouette of daggers when somehow a newborn got behind her getting his arms around her her neck. She saw Midnight turn to her and when she saw the situation her violet eyes went wide with terror.

Bella had several newborns on her now and she'd been forced to her knees in the water, if one could dignify it with such a label. Midnight kept firing one gun around her then glanced at Bella, she fired and the newborn on Bella's back fell off with a bad case of exploding head. Bella managed to rise and wound the the two newborns at her sides who then burned in acrid metallic blazes.

Finally completely bipedal Bella resumed her dance of death with increased ferocity. This was wholesale slaughter and while a part of Bella reveled in it another part a part she kept buried, was horrified. Finally when there were only four newborns left the new vampires fled.

Bella and Midnight gave pursuit of course. The trail led quite deep within the sewers until finally they came to a chamber of sorts. There in what only could be described as a throne, sat a strikingly handsome auburn haired vampire. He held up a hand.

"I know you're going to kill me." he said, "But I ask you spare my my children," He gestured to the four newborns huddled around him, "They are innocents."

Four shots boomed in the chamber, the new ones were dead.

"They tried to kill us," Midnight answered.

"I am known as, " He stood, he got no further when one of Bella's daggers stuck in his chest and he went up in acrid flames.

"Stupid villains, they always think people want to hear their speeches," Bella retrieved her dagger and they retraced their steps out of the sewers. Once outside Bella paused.

"Midnight during the fight there was a time..."

"When you were sloppy and they got the drop on you Aunt Bella?"

Bella ignored the barb.

She wasn't thinking really of what Midnight did but of the horrified look on Midnight's face when she realized what was happening.

Slowly and carefully she withdrew two of her full sized daggers and offered them to Midnight. Handle first.

"But Aunt Bella your set will be incomplete," Midnight dissembled.

'You think I was fool enough not to make spares?"

Midnight nodded and accepted the daggers.

"Careful with those," Bella cautioned.

Midnight casually flipped both daggers then winked at Bella.

Then the daggers along with her pistols disappeared, obviously using that strange teleportation ability she had.

"Let's get back to Volterra." Bella said simply.

* * *

Midnight had transported them directly to the throne room, startling the ancients, much to her delight.

Once Aro had gathered himself he demanded a report from Bella.

"There were perhaps, 80 newborns beneath Paris, led by a single vampire. I don't know how he kept them all fed." Bella came back to herself, "Either way Midnight and I killed the newborns and their leader."

"As simple as that was it?," Aro's mouth had reverted to the half smile he habitually wore.

"As simple as that."

"You lost two of your daggers?" Caius asked, astonished.

"Aunt Bella gifted me with two of her precious daggers. You can imagine how much such a gift, made by her own hand, means to me," Midnight seemed awfully innocent when discussing two of the deadliest weapons on Earth.

Aro smiled again.

"Well if that's all then..."

"I'm afraid that's not all Grandfather," Midnight interrupted him, probably the only person in the Volturi aside from Bella who could, "Aunt Bella's telling sinned by omission. The vampire who made these newborns was a very talented mentalist, which is of course the only way such a huge infestation could have been controlled. What Bella's telling failed to mention is our first night in the sewers I was stunned for some hours by an unexpected mental blast from this vampire. Aunt Bella could have fled but remained in front of me, defending me. She slew over 20 newborns before she could spirit me out of the sewers."

Aro's smile faded.

"Is this true Bella?" He was looking at Bella, not with surprise, but with hope.

"I did what I always do, what I had to do." Bella was examining the floor carefully.

Even Marcus looked impressed.

"I've really enjoyed our little game Bella, but I'm afraid this removes any choice I had. Madeline is more than precious to me, and so it turns out, are you. I adopt you as daughter Isabella Swan and raise you to Volturi Princess.

"Ohhhh this is going to be so much fun Aunt Bella! Mother will want to see her new sister of course and the parties, we are going to have such a good time!"

Bella was fervently wishing they were all in hell but instead she bowed to Aro and said simply, "Thank you Father."

Midnight had disappeared but a lot of Volturi mysteriously appeared to congratulate the fourth Princess of the Volturi so it was a bit before she got back to her chambers.

When Bella walked in she could detect Midnight's scent, she'd been here. Then Bella noticed something on her bed.

A belt, two holsters, two oversized silver pistols and a note.

_Aunt Bella,_

_I did not make my gift to you as you made yours to me._

_I did mark them with your name, no one but you or someone bonded to you can fire them._

_They never run out and they never need reloading._

_That is not the purpose of this note._

_There will come a time when I will send someone to you, do not dismiss them offhand I respectfully ask of you._

_You think you have no friends but I am your truest friend._

_I can say this without fear of deceit as I am also your only friend which means you really don't have any idea just how good a friend I am or even how bad a friend._

_Love and kisses (I could just feel you cringe from here)_

_Middie_

Bella, stood there alone, note trembling in her gloved hand.

* * *

**Outside Calgary**

"This is driving me crazy, maybe I'll go to Denali, I can't stand being alone.."

"You always were a social creature Oracle"

Alice whirled, "Midnight!"

"So it seems Oracle," Midnight was strangely casual.

"Call me Alice," The pixie like vampire was still trying to take in her visitors abrupt appearance, "It always drove me crazy when you'd just...appear like that."

"Would you prefer I left?" Midnight was smirking almost.

"No, No, How did you find me?"

"I just asked Demetri," Midnight shrugged.

"What brings you by here Midnight?" Alice had her hands on her hips.

"You remember when I told you I would tell you if I ever found the person to heal the pain in your eyes you try to hide?" Alice had forgotten how brutally frank Midnight could be.

"Yes."

"I think I have but she's very hurt too, her name is Bella..."

* * *

**A/N Well that turned out to be one long chapter, but I didn't want to just paste Midnight on top of my tale strictly because I could use her so she's part of the warp and weave of my story now. She'll appear once, maybe twice more. I had a blast writing her and did my best to stay true to her. This is the first time I've seen one fan fic writers original character appear in anothers work and if I'm part of a first I'm proud. Thanks again to Black-Rose-Of-Night .**

**Please review**


	4. A Rose in the Woods

**A/N Mrs Meyers Stuff is hers, not mine**

**This chapter is mainly explanatory but I tried to make it entertaining as well  
**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 4**

**A Rose in the Woods

* * *

**

Rosalie Hale was hunting, she'd gotten deep in the woods when she realized she was being watched. She immediately sought her cell phone.

"I wouldn't do that Rose or more than one Cullen may die today."

She froze. A vampire leaped down from an ancient elm. She had long semi curly dark brown hair. She wore the black cloak of the Volturi. She had two daggers scabbarded on both her left and right sides. Along with those she wore what Rosalie swore had to be two guns mounted on a gun belt. She wore a short black leather skirt and a skintight black leather top. Thigh high boots adorned with more daggers and Black leather gloves completed her ensemble. She looked like an unbearably sexy vision of death walking.

She sat on a log then gestured expansively.

"Have a seat Rose."

Rosalie stared at her open mouthed.

"Why Rose, you've got the look of a girl who feels that someone just walked over their grave."

"They said, she said," Rose's honey coloured eyes were wide, "That you'd grown old and died."

"Who am I then Rose?"

It came out as little more than a whisper.

"Bella."

"Sit down Rose, I'll explain some of it, not that you deserve it, but I will. I'm faster than you so you may as well relax anyway."

Rose sat heavily.

The Volturi woman pulled out one of her daggers and idly began flipping it.

"Have you ever seen Caius, for want of a better term, incinerate someone with that device he has Rose?"

Rosalie nodded her head.

"He wants everyone to think he made it but the truth is he found it, god only knows where. Caius is, intellectually speaking, a couple of taco's short of a combo meal. It took me forever to get him to let me look at it. The way it works is simple. He pushes a lever and two alloys make contact. A little needle touching both alloys extends and he breaks the skin of the victim with it."

The Volturi girl nodded her head sadly.

"Bam instant vampire bonfire, some sort of chemical reaction."

"Well Rose it took me a year to identify the alloys, then another year to figure out how to get them both into the silver that goes into these blades, but if I were to so much as scratch you or I with one, they'd be roasting marshmallows over us."

If she could have Rose would have paled.

"So Rose how's the family? After all it's been more than 60 years since you all left me behind. Since you abandoned me."

Another whisper, "Bella."

There was a moments silence then Rosalie finally spoke.

"So you didn't grow old after all."

"Oh I did Rose, I waited 50 years for you Cullen's to come back, I grew old and crippled and bitter but one day Aro showed up, the day of my funeral in point of fact, with a serum Marcus had been working on for over 300 years. It made me young again. It was just exactly too late of course, 50 years worth of damage had been done but still I suppose it's the the thought that counts."

Rose's mouth dropped open.

"Oh and Rose you and I have something unfortunate in common I'm afraid."

Rose's stomach clenched, she was afraid she knew what was coming.

"You see I only had sex once while I was alive, after you lot left Jacob Black raped me. He had no fear at that point, I was just human and anyone who cared, which obviously no one did, was gone. I had to have an abortion later. Unpleasant business, abortions are. I had my abortion alone, like the rest of my life."

Rosalie buried her head in her hands.

"Bella stop! For God's sake stop! If you're going to kill me do it! You think I haven't cried tens of thousands of times over what we let Edward bully us into doing! You think Esme hasn't? But Carlisle said Edward was right dammit, that you should be allowed to have a normal human life. Alice was the only one one of us that wasn't gutless."

"First Rose how could I have ever had a normal human life after being, no after being led to believe, I was part of your family? Do you guys do that to humans? Make them think they are loved then leave? Are we like hamsters to you?? Was I just another in a long line of pets?

"Don't answer that there is no answer. Only excuses. So what did Alice do that wasn't gutless?"

"She sold herself into servitude to the Volturi for 50 years so they would not turn you and force you to be one of them."

Bella threw back her head and laughed so hard it filled the woods, it was a scary laugh one so filled with pain it would put anyone who heard it in anguish.

Rose would have bawled watching it if her eyes could produce tears.

"You've saved your life for today Rose, you made me laugh." Bella sheathed her dagger.

"So Alice didn't want me turned either?" Bella's face grew more serious.

"She wanted to turn you herself, but Edward threatened to kill her if she even tried to speak to you," Rose's features were so tortured it ruined her perfect beauty which was some feat.

"Tell Eddie boy next time I see him he dies, and believe me I will see him again and as you've seen," Bella tapped her daggers, "I don't want for the means of his passing and I haven't even gotten into these wonderful guns, they'll kill vampires you know."

Rose started she was so taken aback..

"Alice told him she'd kill him next time they met when she left us."

"She left you, the Cullen's?"

"She said she couldn't live with people who'd done what we'd done to you," Rose nearly sobbed thinking of Alice leaving.

"Alice always was a mess of contradictions," Bella tapped her chin, "Well at least Eddie ended up alone like me."

"Erm," Rose stopped, regretting the sound.

Instantly a dagger was in Rose's face.

"Spill Rose, don't make me regret my clemency."

"H-He married Tanya about a year after we left Forks."

Bella's hands went to either side of her face, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

She was screaming in anguish and pain.

"He ruined my life, wasted my life for nothing!!?? He played God with my destiny, left me to be raped then married that fucking slattern!!??" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Go Rose, go I have to kill someone and you've been useful, I don't want it to be you!" Bella screamed in her face. Rose got up and ran away, she ran faster than she had ever run before.

* * *

**Later**

Rose had relayed the incident to the entire family.

Esme had never seen it all. It had all come a piece at a time. She'd never put together the totality of it.

A memory came to her.

"_Hey Esme."_

_She'd run over and hugged Bella, by then it was second nature to her._

"_Edward and Rose were arguing outside and I just couldn't stand it," Bella looked outside as if to illustrate the scene,"Sometimes I feel like Edward isn't happy unless he's telling everyone what to do like he does me."_

"_But you don't let him Bella," Esme had said tenderly._

"_One day he'll leave me because of that," Bella seemed on the verge of tears._

"_If Edward ever leaves you he'd be a fool Bella," Esme drew Bella within her arms._

"_I wonder, why don't you just make them stop?" Bella made an outwards gesture again as if to point towards Edward and Rosalie._

"_Haven't you ever noticed Bella I don't **make** anyone do anything around here? Edward was Carlisle's first family, he has more influence with Carlisle than I do. I suppose they both think I'm not intellectual and compared to them I'm not."_

"_But your architecture, your..." Bella had started but Esme had placed her finger on her lips._

"_I largely do what others say Bella, I was not cut out to be a leader, but I do what I do better than anyone else around here does, I love."_

"_You are the most loving person I've ever seen Esme."_

"_Bella no matter what the distance between us, time, distance, space anything. I want you to to know this. I will always love you, always. I may love you the most of all my daughters because I am so terrified of losing you. If I ever lose you Bella, part of me will die. Wherever you may be, if we are apart I want you to know I will be thinking of you. I love you."_

_Bella was weak, she was mortal, she could not tell them of Edward hitting her, he'd made sure she knew better._

_And at some level Esme realized, she'd known.  
_

Esme realized part of her _**had**_ died. The totality of it all. Puppets, they were all puppets. There was more than manipulation at work here. Edward was mean spirited, no more than mean spirited, Edward was _evil_. He'd hurt Bella. Ruined her life, just because he could, and he'd bullied them all into helping. It was time for her to finally _do_ something. The totality of it all.

Esme walked over to Edward.

"Pack your things and leave Edward," She pointed to the front door.

"What!?" Edward thundered.

"You won't bully me any more Edward, we lost Bella because of you, we lost Alice because of you. I won't have a monster like you under my roof. I realized it years ago but did not admit it to myself. Get out of MY HOUSE!!" Her voice had rose in timbre as she spoke.

Emmett and Jasper stood by Esme's sides.

"Time to go asshole," Emmett said simply.

"Come on Tanya." Edward said.

"I'm staying," Tanya glared at him.

"I said come on Tan-" Edward started to yell until Emmett's big hand surrounded his neck and slammed

him against a wall.

It was Jasper who just inches from his face breathed between clenched teeth.

"Get your things and go before Emmett and I make a wishbone out of you."

After that Edward left quietly.

Once he was gone Esme said, "Carlisle contact the Volturi, tell them I want to speak to Bella privately."

Carlisle nodded sadly.

* * *

Standing beside her victim in Seattle, a homeless woman who would not be missed, Bella looked a number up in her cell phone. She hit auto send.

The call was answered.

"Hello."

"Hello Demetri."

"Hello Princess."

"Call me Bella."

"Hello Princess Bella."

"Demetri I'd like you and Jane and maybe a couple of muscle types to do me a favor."

"Anything you wish Princess."

It occurred to Bella this Princess business was going to get old fast.

"You remember Edward Cullen?"

Demetri growled the finally replied, "Copper haired smart ass who thinks he's better than everyone else."

"That would be him."

"What of him Princess? Want him killed?"

"I'll be issuing a decree that no Volturi but me is to kill him but still you may enjoy this."

"Enjoy what Princess?"

"How long would it take you and Jane to get tired of tracking him down and torturing him an hour or two once or twice a week?"

"That would take a very long time Princess, perhaps more than a century."

"Then make it so but you know the drill, never place yourselves at risk."

"Of course Princess."

"Oh and Demetri..."

"Yes Princess?"

"Every time you do it tell him Princess Isabella Swan Volturi says hello."

Bella could almost hear the smile over the phone.

"Will do Princess."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

That should ramp up Edwards tension until she killed him. The rest of the Cullen's had better not try and help Edward, she thought.

* * *

**A/N Please Review**


	5. Alice

**A/N This chapter has guest Madeline Midnight Rose created by ****Black-Rose-Of-Night**** for her fantastic story 'Reach for Me' . The character is included with her permission.

* * *

**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 5**

**Alice

* * *

**

**APOV**

"_Have you ever told Bella any of this?" For the first time since I'd ever known her Midnight was in a bad mood._

"_You have to understand Midnight, Edward said he'd kill me if I spoke to her. He can read minds and I'd had visions of it, I don't mind dying but what good would I do her dead?"_

"_You and her drive me mad! Both so eager to die! Have you once considered the possibility of living?" Midnight was livid._

"_B-But"_

"_No buts Alice, this misunderstanding goes beyond tragic proportions, if not for Aro saving her I'd kill you on the spot because she means a hell of a lot more to me than you do. You have one week to tell her before I do and she won't react well to this news coming from a third party. She is cruel, she enjoys violence as much, if not more, than me. But she's never realized what we truly have in common." Midnight, at the height of her rage, was a scary girl indeed._

"_What is that?" My voice was tremulous._

"_We both have this annoying tendency to want to do the right thing," And with that she disappeared._

I stood on the edge of the Cullen property in Forks, any closer and they'd know I was coming. I'd never been so scared in my life. Edward would kill me, of that I had no doubt and I knew he could.

Perhaps death would be a relief, this had been a more than 60 year nightmare I could not wake up from. This was no way to live.

Right.

OK then.

Time to die.

I took a step onto the Cullen land in forks.

* * *

**EsPOV**

"Alice is coming." I'd murmured it but immediately my entire family, or what was left of it was in the living room.

"What do we do?" Emmett seemed almost subdued, for Emmett that is.

"Nothing at all Emmett, let me greet her, I'd imagine she's a bit frightened."

There was a tiny knock on the front door, I rushed over to open it.

"Alice?"

She looked up at me, her pixie eyes large and her lower lip trembling.

"Ohhh Esme this is all so horrible!"

She flung herself at me and wrapped her arms around my waist

* * *

.

**EDPOV**

Second time this week Demetri, Jane and company had caught me unawares.

"_You know Edward," Jane had said between sessions, I still couldn't move from the agony,"I've a bit of a crush on Princess Isabella, most of us of either sex do."_

_She'd hit me with a jolt of agony._

"_She's so, so...well her skintight black leather, all those daggers and guns, you realize to face her angry is to face death,"_

_Another jolt of agony._

"_Who knew death could be so incredibly sexy,"_

_I was dying from these short jolts, yet there was another one._

"_You must have hurt her badly for her to have us do this, normally she just kills people,"_

_My eyes were rolling back in my head._

"_So you see I love Princess Isabella and I rather enjoy hurting the fool who hurt her." _

_Just like the first time they'd left Demetri paused._

"_Princess Isabella Swan Volturi says hello Edward Cullen."_

"_See ya next week!" Jane said waving, "Unless she kills you before then." _

_Then they left._

I had to get some leverage something to put Bella back under my thumb where she belonged. She'd no right, no right at all. She'd been a stupid mortal girl and her and Alice's unnatural...

She had no right to be alive at all.

* * *

**APOV**

I spoke to the assembled family.

"In terms of right or wrong in my opinion what I'm about to tell you makes no difference," I looked from face to face.

"But it does provide greater understanding of Edward and of me. Jasper knows something of this."

Jasper nodded tersely, his new wife Celia was obviously uncomfortable in this entire setting.

"The first time Bella and I met I had a vision, I don't ask for or sometimes want them, they just come."

These were things the entire family knew.

"I saw Edward and Bella's entire relationship and it ended with she and I together, unfortunately Edward was there and read the vision from my mind. He is bigger, stronger and faster than me, not to mention he can read minds, so when we were alone he beat me for hours, claiming I wanted an 'unnatural' relationship with his girlfriend. He knew better of course, we all know how how my visions work, Edward simply felt raw violence could prevent the vision, prevent what he saw as his humiliation."

Carlisle stopped me.

"Edward struck you?"

"Carlisle get your fucking head out of the sand, I tried to go to Bella hundreds of times and every time Edward as you politely put it, struck me. I tried to run from here and Edward 'struck' me. After you've been beaten so much eventually you stop fighting back, and not. One. Single. Of. You. Noticed. It was only when he read the vision of me selling myself to the Volturi he allowed me to leave unhindered"

Emmett appeared beyond angry and Rosalie was seething. The rest of the family just looked shocked.

"Edward was going to maintain his pride no matter what but I felt I was at least protecting Bella from such violence."

Rose stopped me.

"Alice there's something you should know."

Then she told me.

I screamed and screamed I heard voices and everything went red.

* * *

**RPOV**

It's no wonder these two were so fucked up. My heart was literally bleeding in agony now that I knew it all.

Emmett was holding me close as I was still sobbing.

"Emmett I hate this thought coming to me, but I have to wonder if we'd be doing them both a favor killing them. Alice is catatonic, Bella is a soulless killing machine who feels only hatred or anger. I don't think either can be healed."

"Shhhh Rose," Emmett stroked my hair, "We'll make the pixie better and you show me someone in this household who can kill the Bella you described to us then maybe we'll talk."

* * *

**Volterra**

**BPOV**

"So Middie let me get this straight, you want me to go visit the people I hate most on Earth under some flag of truce."

"Your grasp of the obvious doesn't seem to be slipping Aunt Bella," Midnight's pretty face was set in her habitual half smirk.

"Why on earth would I want to do such a thing?" I was honestly curious.

"Because your pretty niece asked you to?" She smiled at me, her cheeks dimpled.

"I found out whom the oracle person was Midnight, you realize you are clinically insane if you think I'm going to be 'healed' by Alice Cullen." I fixed her violet eyes with a gaze.

"Aunt Bella, normally I'm quite circumspect but I'm going to say this directly, " she looked at me the smirk gone from her features, "You've had this obsession with the Cullen's for over sixty years and the way I see it it won't end until Edward Cullen is dead and you either make peace with the rest or kill them. Grandfather and I are the only people in the world other than the Cullen's who care about you. It is time for you to have a life."

I looked at her a very long time.

"And you want to go with me on this little visit." She nodded then responded to me.

"I'm the only one in the world who could stop you from killing them if you decided to Aunt Bella."

"As if you could stop me......"

Midnight simply laughed.

* * *

**Forks**

**BPOV**

We arrived in the front yard via Midnight's express mode of transit.

"This is insane Midnight." I looked at her.

An impish look crossed her features and she ran up the steps and knocked on the front door.

Esme answered it.

"Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi requests the pleasure of your company, prithee may we enter your stately pleasure dome?" I was going to fucking kill her, D E D dead, fucking kill her. She was without a doubt, the brat Princess of the Volturi.

Esme goggled.

"Don't mind her Esme, it's just my brat niece," I walked up to Midnight's side, "And she's talked me into this fool's errand of coming to visit you."

Midnight was beaming at me. It was only then I realized this was the first time I'd ever called her my niece.

"My name is Midnight, Aunt Bella sometimes falls short in the social graces," She stuck her tongue out at me.

"If you only knew how very close I am to striking you Middie," Laughter was her only response.

"I'm Esme, please come in."

"Don't kill anyone Aunt Bella," Midnight said to me sweetly. We entered the Cullen home.

It was very awkward, Jasper had apparently found another wife, she was a washed out looking vampire whom would be utterly absorbed by Jasper I could tell. A much better match for him than Alice.

Rosalie eyed me warily, the first time I'd ever seen fear plainly upon her face, Emmett sat beside her looking at Midnight and I. I think his tongue was hanging out. Inexplicably Tanya was there without Edward.

"Damn you look good Bella," Emmett was clearly liking my leather. Rose, out of habit I suppose, smacked him in the back of the head.

"When she walks down the halls at Volterra you can almost see the pheromones clouding from her admirers," Midnight was doing her best to feign a pained look, she wasn't very good at it.

"You are utterly incorrigible Middie, " I don't know why but I mussed her hair.

I did know what Midnight was up to however. By keeping me in the half angry half amused state she was so good at illiciting from me she kept me from flying into a rage and killing all the Cullen's.

Carlisle was sitting next to Esme who peered at me with a hopeful look on her face.

I walked over in front of Carlisle, drew one of my guns and put the business end against his forehead.

"This Carlisle, is the sword of Damocles hanging over your head. Only a thread prevents it from being severed and ending your life." I gave him a significant look.

"Aunt Bella...." Midnight began, I waved her off.

"I am quite aware Edward could not have done what he did to me without your assistance Carlisle. In my mind that makes you just as responsible as he is for the miserable life I had. He used to beat me when I was mortal when I'd make him angry, did you know that?"

"Bella.." He began but Esme interrupted him.

"Bella, I once told you I'd love you no matter what time, distance or space came between us. That I would think of you every day with love. That a part of me would die if I ever lost you."

I looked into her eyes, my scarlet ones locked with her golden orbs.

"I have loved you and I do love you, not one day has gone by I haven't thought of you, most days I've cried. When I thought you were dead it broke me, a part of me died inside. I've kept my promise to you Bella," She paused, "I beg you, please don't hurt anyone in my family."

I closed my eyes. It was so fucking hard to let go. This was all I'd lived for.

When I opened them I nodded at Esme and holstered my pistol.

"Alice returned earlier today," Rosalie was still looking fearful as she spoke, "And there are some things you should know."

Midnight was looking at me, her violet eyes appeared oddly satisfied.

I listened as they told Alice's story. Incredibly it seemed she'd suffered nearly as much as me.

I did not think I could loathe Edward any more than I already did. By the time they finished I was stunned to find my hatred for him had grown.

"It's no wonder really that Alice and I are so fucked up isn't it?" I looked Rose in the eye.

"Honestly Bella I'm amazed you two function at all," She was nodding in agreement.

"If Alice is here why didn't she tell me this herself?" This had just occurred to me.

Rosalie got up and made a motion she wanted me to follow. She led me upstairs to Alice's old room. Midnight had, naturally, fallen into step with us.

"When I told her what Jacob did to you she screamed for about five minutes and she's been like this ever since." Rosalie said simply.

Rose opened the door, Alice was curled up on her bed, arms around her knees. She stared straight ahead at nothing, eyes vacant.

What happened next was reflex, it was if someone else was moving my limbs outside of my volition.

I walked over and crouched next to Alice.

"Ohh Alice, life has been so very cruel to us, " I whispered.

She immediately focused her eyes on me.

She reached out and grasped my hand.

"Bella...it's been so very long," She whispered looking into my crimson eyes. I was vaguely aware of Midnight dragging Rose out of the room.

* * *

**MPOV**

"Just exactly what did this Jacob do to my Aunt Bella?" I demanded of her. I had a feeling this was significant.

She looked at me and told me. I pride myself upon controlling my emotions, but the rage that washed over me was palpable. Clearly Aunt Bella was insane when she was mortal, her choices in boyfriends left no viable alternative.

"I have to go for a bit Rosalie, I think I've done my Aunt some good here and I suspect I'll be back before those two are done in there. Toodles!" I didn't wait for her to respond I simply teleported to Volterra. I had to locate someone and I was sure the resources here would let me

* * *

.

**Chugach Forest, Alaska**

**MPOV**

I observed from outside the range a wolf would be able to smell me.

It was a small cabin and as far as I could tell there were four of them, a wife and two children, all werewolves.

I waited for Jacob Black to walk outside then was nearly instantly in front of him.

I seized control of his mind before he could change.

"Hello Jacob Black I am Madeline Midnight Rose Volturi, a bit more than sixty years ago you raped my aunt, Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. You were a part of what destroyed her mortal life."

I let his mouth work.

"Bella's alive? I need to talk to her, to tell her how sorry I am." I shut him up.

"Today's just not your day Jacob Black, " I placed pen and stylus in his hands and forced him to write, I wanted this in his own hand. His eyes grew wide in horror as he saw what the contents of the note, "You see Jacob Black you really have no idea how badly you damaged my Aunt Bella. While you've had this cozy little wilderness family set up she lived a life in an isolated hell. That's hardly fair now is it?"

Quick as a whisper and silent as night I affixed his note to the front door.

I carried his inert form far away.

"Now Jacob Black die with the knowledge your family will think you abandoned them for base reasons, die knowing they will come to hate you."

I shot him between the eyes then buried him deep enough no one would ever find him. Once done I eradicated any sign anything had ever been buried here.

_I am leaving._

_Before I left Forks Washington I raped Isabella Swan._

_I've fought it it over the years but I find I acquired a taste for it back then._

_So I go to rape some more._

_Given time I may return and rape all of you._

_Jacob Black

* * *

_

**Forks**

**BPOV**

I walked downstairs.

"I'm ready to go back to Volterra Middie." She hopped up immediately.

"Are you glad I made you come Aunt Bella?" She was almost like a puppy waiting to be nuzzled, no more like a kitten, Middie was definitely feline.

"The jury's still out Middie but it didn't completely suck," I shrugged my shoulders.

Alice came running downstairs. Middie grasped my hand.

"Will you come back Bella?" Her eyes were pleading. Middie was obviously waiting on my answer before she transported.

"Yeah Alice, I'll come back."

Then we were in Volterra.

"Do you mind me asking what you and Alice talked about Aunt Bella?" Midnight regarded me with curious violet eyes.

"We didn't talk at all Middie, we didn't talk at all."

* * *

**A/N Please Review**


	6. Duel

**A/N This chapter has guest Madeline Midnight Rose created by Black-Rose-Of-Night** **for her fantastic story 'Reach for Me' . The character is included with her permission.** **Special thanks to Black-Rose-Of-Night for her shout out in her Authors note, it touched me. It seems to me like she blazed the trail and I'm following my own path behind her in establishing a fairly new sub-genre of Twilight fanfic. The bitter future Bella sub-genre.- Laffs- I don't think anyone could claim I copied her story, but I love her story, am glad she likes mine and I am happy to have the irrepressible Midnight as a link between the two universes. BTW I could have made my own cheeky, fun, character to reign Bella in some, but I would have been thinking of Midnight, rather than do BRON that disservice I just asked to use Midnight in order to be honest. I'm so very glad I did. So without further adieu...

* * *

**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 6**

**Duel

* * *

**

**BPOV**

**Forks Washington**

This was the third time in two months. Every time I swore it would be the last. It was as if Midnight and Alice were working in tandem, matched hammers breaking down the walls I needed to survive.

I always brought Midnight here with me, I could not face these visits to Alice alone, and truth be told none of the other Cullen's really mattered. Alice was the one who'd repeatedly put her ass on the line for me, the one who'd repeatedly been defeated yet never vanquished.

I was trying to make Emmett understand why I should post some Volturi guards here.

"Emmett, I am the fourth Princess of the Volturi, I have been assassin, negotiator and whore. I have _never_ failed. This means I have enemies, bitter enemies, who've likely already noticed I come here out of some weakness in me, because believe me I should stay away for your family's good and for my own."

"We can defend ourselves Bella," I could feel the stupidity of testosterone emanating from him.

Midnight snorted in a rather unladylike fashion.

"You and Jasper together would not last 30 seconds against one trained Volturi guard," Both of them stared at her incredulously.

"Emmett, Jasper, reconsider your attitudes, in your home at the moment you have the two regarded widely as the most deadly of the Volturi," I stared at him with scarlet eyes.

Emmett laughed.

"Right," he seemed amused, "Bella without all those those fancy weapons you are still Bella, you'd trip before we even sparred."

I removed one glove and handed it to Midnight who, for once, shared my frosty rage.

She approached Emmett and used my glove to slap him.

"You have insulted the fourth Princess of the Volturi. She bids you meet her on a field of challenge for a duel to to death 20 minutes anon. Weapons or no weapons shall be be of your choosing, I shall serve as her second. Terms of the duel are open for the next five minutes.

Rosalie was aghast, she was obviously wondering how this all went so wrong.

"You can't be serious," All humor was gone from Emmett now.

"You have just insulted a woman whom, if I may use the vernacular, all of the Volturi would squat and make grunting noises should she say shit, save six. She must defend that," Midnight could be deadly serious even when being a brat.

Alice came running into the room. She's obviously just had a vision.

"Emmett! Emmett! Make the terms first hold, according to their rules she has to kill you! Please Emmett!"

I'd been counting on Alice to bail me out of this. I really didn't care whether I killed Emmett or not but I knew she would. I didn't like that I cared what she thought.

Something about Alice erased some of those fifty years, I hated it, but it was true.

"First hold, no weapons," Emmett growled.

I just nodded.

"I'm glad I don't have to kill you Emmett, Rose's honesty with me earned you that much. Once I defeat you don't put me in this position again."

"Bella you can't be serious...." Emmett seemed stunned at the idea I thought I'd beat him. Stunned that I'd consider killing him.

I stood and slowly stripped off my arms.

"Alice would you hold all this crap?" I wanted to see firmly who's side she was on.

"Middie store my daggers somewhere...I don't trust anyone but you or me with them...sorry Alice."

"Like I want to touch those darned things?" Alice wrinkled her nose.

"This had to happen Aunt Bella."

"I want to talk to you Middie, now."

She giggled. "You are as bad as them," she made motions towards Emmett.

"I smell better."

She could not argue with that.

We withdrew to a side.

* * *

"Midnight, I won't argue anymore, some wild force, something I do not understand, makes you my niece, it's true."

She smiled a cat's smile, as if she'd just collected me.

"I knew you'd come around Aunt Bella, I love you."

"Shush Middie, I don't understand, can't fathom why you care. Alice is in love with a Bella that does not exist anymore, I'm trying to give her a chance to see that but even that does not matter, I'd forgotten what idiots the Cullen men are, they actually think they know how to fight. If I keep coming here they will be killed."

"It's hardly like you to be a mother hen Aunt Bella."

"So says the girl I fought until exhaustion to defend when she went vegetable under Paris."

Midnight's face lost all of it's usual snarkiness.

"Aunt Bella, there is something special between us, there has been since the moment we met. For once in your life don't overthink, Let what has been trying to happen between you and Alice for over 60 years happen and let the bond between you and I grow."

"I don't know that I have any choice Middie, you and Alice seem expert at demolishing the walls that have kept me alive." I looked into her violet eyes to see that she understood me.

"Those walls haven't been keeping you alive Aunt Bella, they've been keeping you dead."

I thought about that a long moment.

"It's time to put Emmett through a few changes," I winked at Midnight and she laughed.

"Gods you love to to fight Aunt Bella," She was fighting the urge to smile.

"Like you don't my brat princess of a niece."

I mussed her hair.

* * *

**MPOV**

The reclamation of my Aunt's soul was moving along nicely.

When she could come here to Forks without me to visit Alice without me I'd know my humble job was done. Many thought I was just a smartass girl and on some levels I am, but Aunt Bella knew better.

She and I were, in a way, soulmates. We were destined to be best friends. I didn't share the psychic bond with her I shared with my Mother, but amazingly enough we did not need it.

We shared a different type of bond that seemed just as deep, though it was like pulling teeth to get Aunt Bella to acknowledge it.

Her and Emmett faced off in a clearing.

"Emmett Cullen, you have insulted the honor of the fourth Princess of the Volturi, we meet here to satisfy her honor. Should you prevail you will assume her office with all rank and privileges forthcoming." I fixed him with a significant gaze, I'd bet he hadn't known that part and I enjoyed the obvious discomfort it caused him.

Rosalie snorted, it sounded so foreign coming from such a beautiful girl.

"Princess Emmett?" She sounded bumfuzzled.

"We have no male titles except for King and I think after this Emmett will realize he's hardly up to taking on any of my grandfathers, believe me Rosalie, he bit off more than he could chew with my Aunt."

Rosalie gave me a hard look, once she'd realized Aunt Bella was not going to kill them straight off, a certain arrogance had returned to her. She felt Aunt Bella was protecting them. In a way she was right.

They faced each other twenty yards separating them.

"Begin." I said.

Emmett approached this as he seemed to approach all, head first.

He rushed Aunt Bella and she was like a discus, spinning in the air, she grasped his head, but not quite enough to take it off, she landed on his back and whispered in his ear "Your dead."

I heard a pistol fire and turned to Alice, shocked.

She was totally embarrassed and mouthed, "Sorry."

Aunt Bella was oblivious to it, she leaned down _and kissed Emmet's cheek._

"I yield," Emmett was very loud and very embarrassed.

"There are newborns coming, they plan to attack us!" Alice was frantic, I knew Aunt Bella had absolute faith in her visions.

"Daggers Middie," she seized her guns from Alice.

"All of you back in the house now," I barked, "Aunt Bella and I will handle this."

Jasper acted as if he'd protest.

"Go now!," My Aunt Bella's tone brooked no protest. They went.

The newborns came, cannon fodder as it were, Aunt Bella and I dispatched ten of them quickly then after the battle Edward Cullen, of all people, appeared.

I drew my pistol and fired but inexplicably it missed.

"So the bitch returns to her own vomit!" He seemed as if he were on a sugar high, "I know your weakness now Bella, soon you'll do what I say again."

He laughed as if he were Snidely fucking Whiplash.

He ran away, we both fired, we both missed, which was impossible.

* * *

Aunt Bella was on the phone, the Cullen's were being assholes. It was all moving so fast.

"Emmett," Alice was gesticulating, "Bella defeated you in under five seconds. I'd say we'd better listen."

Aunt Bella emerged.

"You have 5 minutes to pack, we are going to Volterra now."

There were protests.

"Edward has gathered a coven around him, a large one, you have two choices. Stay here and die or come to Volterra. Midnight and I do not have time for fools. Make your choice. Five minutes."

Finally they all gathered around us.

"Aunt Bella you know why I love you so much?" I looked at her winsomely.

"My girlish figure?" she winked at me

"It's never boring around you." It was an effort with so many but I took us to Volterra.

"Alice was able to fire my gun niece."

I was tired but I smiled at her.

"I know."

**A/N Please review, next chapter we see more of what Edward's up to and Bella and Alice finally have that long talk.**


	7. Conversations

**A/N I will be writing furiously but soon I will be forced to take a 30 day break**

**(See my note on Morningstar) I will finish this. I love every one of you that reads.**

**I adore those who review. Without you I'm nothing.**

* * *

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 7**

**Conversations

* * *

**

Carlisle sat with his family, still amazed they were guests in Volterra when a very pretty young Volturi guard popped up beside them.

"You are the Cullen family?" She looked from one of them to the other.

There were several voices to the affirmative.

"I am Armani, Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi would speak to the one known as Carlisle Cullen in her chambers."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," He gestured around him, "But I really don't know where Bella's chambers are."

"You will follow me Carlisle Cullen, the Princess does not like to be kept waiting," Armani turned and started walking away not waiting for Carlisle. He scurried to catch up.

When they reached the rooms Armani simply opened the door and gestured Carlisle inside.

He couldn't help but note how severe the interior was. There was no bed. There was a wooden, unpadded bench sofa, a bureau, a locked chest and two wooden chairs. Aside from those items the room was empty.

No pictures adorned the walls and there wasn't a hint of anything like decoration. This was simply a place to dress and store things, nothing else.

"Have a seat if you wish," Bella's voice was flat and her tone was clipped.

Carlisle sat on the unoccupied chair.

"What can I do for you Bella?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

"I'm not comfortable with you calling me that." Her scarlet eyes flashed.

"How would you like me to address you?" He still used a very polite tone.

"Princess will do as well as anything. Bella has a connotation of affection, your previous actions give the lie to any affection for me on your part," Her voice was frigid.

"I'm going to be brief," She continued, "I really don't care what happens to you or anyone else in your family except Esme and Alice and this place is dangerous for you all. My story, what your family did to me, is well known here. I was admired and feared even before I was elevated to be Princess and that has only increased since then. There may be some who might try and curry favor with me by eliminating some of your number."

Carlisle nodded gravely.

"I've issued a royal decree stating it is death to harm Esme or Alice. The rest of you are on your own. I'd advise caution. Please send Alice to speak with me." Bella gestured toward the door.

"Princess may I speak?" Again his tone was very polite. Bella gave him a pained look.

"Be brief."

"I loved, love you as a daughter," Bella snorted derisively, "Edward managed to convince me it was truly in your best interests to have a normal human life, free of our interference, if I'd had any inkling how things were going to turn out I'd have never gone along with his plan."

"Carlisle once I heard you supported Edward in his plan I decided either you hated me or you were a fool. Logic left no other reasonable alternatives. I generally kill people who hate me and I have no tolerance for fools. I am mature enough to suffer ignorance and smile but you really don't want to know what my thoughts are. Please leave now and send Alice to speak to me."

Carlisle bowed and exited.

* * *

Carlisle made it back to the Cullen table.

"How did it go?" Esme looked up at him hopefully.

"Bella is steel, she is rage and I detect some cruelty, I am not certain if there is anything else there. There certainly is nothing of the old Bella," Carlisle seemed sad, "She wants to see you Alice, go through those doors. " He gestured to his left," Make a right then last door on the left."

Alice rose eagerly to go then stopped and turned,

"If there is nothing of the old Bella left why are you still alive Carlisle? Why did she listen to Esme when she had that vampire killing gun to your head?"

Alice rushed eagerly away to speak with Bella before he could think of an answer. It didn't matter really it was an answer he did not have.

* * *

Alice knocked gently at Bella's door.

"Enter Alice," She heard from within.

Bella sat on a plain wooden bench style couch. Alice was struck by the spartan nature of her chambers.

"Esme and I have our work cut out for us here," She blurted out.

Bella laughed, a bitter laugh.

"You needn't bother Alice, I change clothes here, shower here and speak to people here, nothing else," Bella gestured to the couch, "Sit, I would speak to you."

Alice sat.

"Over the years you've suffered a great deal for your efforts on my behalf, no matter how misguided some of them were. Why?" Alice had not expected Bella to be so blunt.

"I love you," Alice said simply.

"I know of your vision which Edward abhorred so very much, you saw us together. You basically ruined your own life based on that one vision?" Bella's eyebrows rose.

"I did what I did because I love you Bella, I loved you the moment I saw you. I've never stopped. I never will," Alice's eyes were filled with both pain and a not so secret hope.

"Alice you're being a fool! Can't you see I bear no resemblance to that weak creature you knew? I am not someone anyone could love!" Bella seemed exasperated.

"I love you. Midnight loves you," A troubled look crossed Alice's face, "What is between you and Midnight Bella?"

"Oh for the love of God," Bella rolled her eyes, "Midnight is my niece, as much as I am capable of, I am fond of her. As my niece."

Alice seemed relieved.

"I know what you are now Bella," Alice looked directly into Bella's scarlet eyes, her own eyes warm moist golden pools, "You are what time has made you. You are strong because you've had to be. You can be cruel because your life demanded it. You've done the best you could after being dealt a bad hand. It is not the past I am in love with. It is you."

Bella closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with a gloved hand.

"And if I were to tell you I felt some small affection for you? That I will never leave the Volturi?" Bella opened her eyes and stared at Alice.

"I would move in here with you, I will not join the Volturi," Alice replied simply. Emboldened Alice reached out and softly placed her hand upon Bella's neck. She moved her face closer to Bella's.

"I've been waiting more than 60 years to do this," Alice pulled Bella's face to her and kissed her full on the lips.

Bella did not stop her.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this one was so short but i said what I wanted to say. Sorry no Edward I just couldn't, I always have to shower after I write about him. Please review**


	8. The Shower

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 8**

**The Shower

* * *

**

**RPOV**

"I need to talk to you." I told her simply.

She looked at me, acknowledged my presence and followed me to the Volturi garden.

"You've been bouncing straight up and down for two days Alice, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Rosealie, I'm the happiest I've been in 65 years, Esme and and I did some redecorating is all.."

I paused to collect myself. I loved Alice finally being happy to her core, it had been so many years since we'd seen it...

Then I realized the only reason it could be.

"You've been driving Jasper mad...Alice...I don't want to be too...personal...but did you and Bella make love?"

She giggled like a school girl and this was Alice mind you, "Of course not Rose," She was still smiling, "But Bella let me kiss her!"

Alice was bouncing up and down again.

Bella had basically said she did not care if most of us died. She'd called Carlisle a moron and made my monkey man look stupid.

Somehow I felt profoundly grateful to her for the simple act of kissing Alice, my tiny sister had been waiting for that kiss for more than 60 years.

I just hoped she knew how incredibly much it meant to Alice.

* * *

**BPOV**

I'd been away a day fulfilling one of my promised assignations with the the Prime Minister. I was honestly wondering if his heart was going to stand up to all of them. Aro had strongly encouraged me to vacation with Midnight upon my return but he understood nothing. Midnight needed time with her Mother like a bee needs honey and I was loathe to interrupt that.

I could smell their former presence even before I entered my chambers to shower. Esme and Alice.

I opened my door and all had changed.

Everything was purples and blues and the wood was deep mahogany's.

My couch was overstuffed leathers now as were my chairs.

My walls were adorned with moody masterpiece paintings.

I walked to the second room.

There was a bed, a massive four post canopy bed with gorgeous white bedding and pillows.

I sighed and sat on it stripping my boots.

Esme and Alice had been at work in my absence.

That they'd succeeded indicated Midnight's tacit compliance.

I Pulled off one of my skintight leather shirts, then my skirt and lace thong panties.

My weapons had long since been laid upon this rather unnecessary, and very large, bed.

I considered when I'd let Alice kiss me, I shouldn't have, it was wrong. Led her on and made her think things could be between us that couldn't.

I could not love Alice the way she loved me. Couldn't she see that? Was she such a fool to try and love a killer?

Her and Midnight both seemed to think I had some soft loveable side, must I eventually hurt them?

Naked I padded to my shower, considering these matters, I had to try and wash the Prime Minister off of me.

The water was hot and felt good, after just a few moments I heard a knock at my chamber doors.

"Come in!" I yelled simply.

* * *

**APOV**

I entered Bella's chambers after she'd yelled to do so.

Midnight had told me she might be initially angry at Esme and I's redecoration but had wholeheartedly approved of it and told me to go to Aro for a credit line.

I'd told her we could afford it and she'd told me, in no uncertain terms, to go to Aro for a credit line.

* * *

"_Alice you return to us as beautiful as ever."_

"_Midnight seems to think I should use Volturi money to spruce up Bella's domicile."_

"_As well you should Alice," Caius growled, Marcus remained impassive of course, "You'd not believe how precious Bella is to us." Aro seemed to be being honest._

"_What do you mean Aro? You always have an agenda." I tried to be honest back._

"_My agenda is simply this Alice, I adore both Midnight and Bella. Bella is one of our more dominant, successful...Bella is our best agent in all things and Midnight is a close second. Anything that upset either of them would bother me a great deal."_

_He stared at me._

"_You have the potential to do so. Do not hurt my daughter or granddaughter and I will extend her decree to your entire family while you abide here, but if you should cross my lines sweet Alice, I adore those two and will defend them unto death."_

"_Why does she, even now, grasp us so firmly in our hearts?" I was honestly curious._

_Caius surprised me by responding._

"_She doesn't want to. But she wants to live, she loves you, she loves Aro, she tries to love me, but she does not understand love. If you would be something to her and make her understand. I grow tired of her and Midnight ruling us at their hormonal whims,"_

_Marcus felt compelled to add something._

"_She will always watch over Midnight, you are the only one who can save the other part of Bella that matters, go do so Alice or leave us forever."_

_I bowed to them all and left, I was confused._

"_Spend what you will Alice, make my daughter happy."_

_Aro said that as I left.

* * *

_

I went into Bella's redecorated chambers.

"I'm back here in the shower, come on back!"

I walked towards Bella's voice.

I walked in and was stunned, her beauty was so overwhelming.

She noted my stare.

"You have mirrors at home Alice?"

I nodded.

"So I take it you know what a naked woman looks like."

If I could have I'd have blushed. Finally I responded.

"Yes."

"You smell of paint and other chemicals, it offends my sensibilities, remove your clothes now." Bella's

red eyes seemed flat.

I had to obey...there was something about her...God she looked good.

I stripped.

Bella pulled me under her shower. Soon I was as wet as she was.

She started with the soap and loofa at my ankles.

She applied soap to me slowly, starting with my ankles.

Her hands worked up my calves, scrubbing me in a business like way. If the paint smell had offended her the smell my sex was emitting had to bother her yet she said nothing.

She scrubbed my legs, my thighs with languorous strokes. Finally arriving at my female parts and my ass.

She seemed to give delicate and extra care there.

Gods I was so close.

A single kiss and I would have cum.

But it it was not forthcoming.

She washed my breasts in the same dispassionate way then forced me to let her shampoo my hair.

"There are towels in that cabinet," She gestured.

"In the wardrobe in my...bedroom as you and Esme made it," She gestured again, "There are cocktail dresses that might fit you, we are both small, there are matching heels, there is also underwear, never worn. Go dress now. I would shower longer."

I'd normally have protested but she seemed to be trying to wash something off herself, something bad. I acquiesced and soon I was dressed, waiting for her.

She finally came out some time later, dressed in a terry cloth robe.

"Do you like what Esme and I did?"

It seemed lame but was all I could think of to say.

"Move your stuff in with me Alice, we may as well complete this tragedy."

She kissed me almost absent mindedly.

"I'm willing to try," She murmured softly

* * *

.

**A/N I know my Bella is hard to read and confusing, I want her to be. Imagine if you'd opened your heart once in an entire lifetime, maybe twice, to have it stomped on......... Please review. Next chapter Midnight returns and so does violence. Imagine that.  
**


	9. Adapting

**A/N This chapter has guest Madeline Midnight Rose created by ****Black-Rose-Of-Night**** for her fantastic story 'Reach for Me' . The character is included with her permission. **

**I need to apologize, my last chapter sucked. I've tried my best to keep the quality high for this story and how that stinker snuck through I don't know. From now on Zelly will be collaborating with me on the more romantic parts. This story will end up somewhere around 30,000 words long and I'm trying like hell to get it done before I have to go away. I'd also like to reach 100 reviews.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 9**

**Adapting

* * *

**

**MPOV**

I was alone in my chambers playing with the daggers Aunt Bella gave me when I heard Alice approaching my door.

She had this way of dancing when she walked and her gait had it's own very distinct sound.

She'd been living with Aunt Bella for a week. Demetri had declared it safe and the rest of the Cullen's had considered returning to Forks then, not wanting to be separated from Alice again, they'd purchased a villa outside Volterra.

There was a tiny knock on my door.

"Come in Alice," I was giggling when she entered, a stunned look on her face.

"How do you and Bella _do_ that?" she beseeched me.

"In our line of work you notice the little things Alice," I gave her a significant look and giggled.

"You _so_ did not make a short joke!" Alice bristled.

"Why I'd never do that Alice, I know your lack of height is no laughing matter," I could hold it back no longer and burst into laughter. Alice looked pissed at first then finally joined me laughing.

Finally our laughter subsided. Alice pointed at the daggers in my hands.

"Are those...like Bella's," She was a bit mortified by the possibility.

"They are exactly like Aunt Bella's, she gave them to me," Alice shuddered.

"I really don't understand Bella at all anymore," Alice's expression was almost painfully sad.

"Oh contraire Alice I suspect with the possible exception of myself no one understands her better than you," I was likely smirking but I was dead serious.

"Well you tell me if this is weird. I came in a week ago and she was in the shower. She didn't seem to mind me seeing her naked, " Alice paused and I interrupted her.

"There have been several assignations she was upon which resulted in her escaping naked, not to mention, well you've seen those leather shirts she wears. She might never admit it but Aunt Bella knows she looks good. Nudity does not bother her. Heck even I've seen her naked. We were surprised by some Alchemist witch types in Germany once, neither of us had a stitch on by the time we got out of that place. There was this family of tourists outside when we escaped including a boy maybe 14-15 years old, I'd imagine we inhabited his masturbatory fantasies for years afterwards." I giggled and Alice followed suit.

"Well she said I smelled like paint and she made me strip then washed me," Alice continued, "After I'd dressed she gave me a peck on the lips and told me to move in. She didn't ask she told me to."

"And that bothers you?" I didn't really believe that it would.

"I've never been happier in my life than when Bella told me to move in, it's what's been happening since that bothers me, or rather what hasn't been happening," I could see where this was going and it didn't surprise me. I nodded for Alice to continue.

"She hasn't touched me once this week except for a peck on the lips when she has to leave, I tried holding her hand a few times and she made me stop," Alice looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

I put the daggers down and took her tiny hands in my own.

"Alice I want you to consider something," her big golden eyes regarded me somberly, "Aside from assignment related things, which believe me neither of us consider sex, Aunt Bella's sexual history consists of kissing Edward some and being raped by Jacob Black when she was human. That's it. Her cohabiting with you, giving you a peck on the lips when she leaves is bit of a miracle. She must love you very, very much because I can assure you this is hard as hell for her. Her reputation is such there are betting pools among the guard as to how long you'll last before she kills you."

"But what can I do Midnight?" Alice gestured wildly, "I love her... I...I want her so badly."

"Alice Your not going to like what I have to say," I gave her hands a squeeze, "But time is your friend in this and your going to need patience. Buy a vibrator if it gets too bad, but Aunt Bella needs time to come to terms with the fact she's started a relationship with you. As I've said it's miraculous how far she's come already and a testament to just how very much she cares for you. The physical part will come I'm certain, just give it some time."

"Midnight think about what I've been through and done the last sixty years, I think you could say I'm committed to this relationship." I smiled at her.

"You know it's ironic but probably the fastest way you could get Aunt Bella in bed would be to get yourself in some life threatening situation she had to rescue you from," I chuckled.

"I think I'll take a pass on that Midnight," Alice chuckled too.

"I hate to cut this short Alice but I have a date with an adorable blond named Alicia which I've _really_ been looking forward to," I winked at her.

Alice thanked me then danced out the door

* * *

**EPOV**

I'd been trying to build a coven from new ones. After Bella and her mate maybe (I had no idea whom the wicked teenage vampire was) had handled them so easily I could see that was no answer. My new mates abilities to escape had proven invaluable since the bullets from the witches guns had missed me.

I'd seen how defensive Bella was of Alice, if Alice's vision had not come true it would soon.

Alice was the leverage I needed against both of them. Alice was weak enough I could handle her.

I'd use her to either enslave or kill them both, there would be no happily ever after for those two. I'd sworn years ago Alice's vision was false and I'd see that it was.

I turned to my new mate.

"Let's go to Italy Victoria,"

* * *

**A/N Well Alice and Mid's conversation went longer than I'd anticipated and I was forced to choose between a really short chapter or a really huge one. In the interests of making this a coherent unified chapter I opted for short. so the violence will have to wait until the next chapter. Please review it makes me so very happy when you do. And If this is reviewed well you get another chapter this afternoon.  
**


	10. Admissions

**A/N This chapter has guest Madeline Midnight Rose created by ****Black-Rose-Of-Night**** for her fantastic story 'Reach for Me' . The character is included with her permission.

* * *

**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**(Here's this afternoon's promised bonus chapter)  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Admissions

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I'm not sure why but I'd gotten some white leather versions of my usual outfit, like they would last. They'd be stained with blood soon enough and I'd have to discard them.

When I walked out in it though it was obvious Alice was taken with it and somehow that made me decide to order more. I almost felt guilt as to how many cows were dying, their hides fueling my vanity. This was ridiculous, I fed on humans and was now feeling guilty about _cows_?

Alice was looking at me in that odd, hungry way she had as of late. I was trying so very hard I didn't understand. Having someone here with me, even someone as delightful as Alice...well.

I'd been alone for so long, she just didn't understand how hard this was for me. Opening my heart, after all these these years, literally being able to see and feel the hope in Aro, Midnight and even Caius and and Marcus, well I was stunned.

I guess in my heart I'd known I was broken, but I'd never realized how many others knew it too. The fact that so many implacable and cruel vampires seemed to know, the manner in which they seemed to _care_, it left me even more confused.

Aside from me being a damned good agent of change, I was the main 'fixer' after all, I was nothing special at all. Emotionally I was a black hole, people could throw things in but nothing ever came back out.

I'd dressed and I decided I had to do better, I had to try and deserve the way I was being treated. Guilt was nearly as strong an emotion with me as anger. If I'd only been better for Edward maybe none of this would have happened. If I'd only been a better sister and daughter to the Cullen's perhaps they may not have left me. If wishes were horses beggars would ride. I didn't deserve Aro's obvious adoration. I didn't deserve Midnight's mixture of heroine worship and sarcasm. I didn't deserve Alice's love. I had to try and do better.

"Bella?" Alice was sitting on our sofa.

I immediately sat beside her.

"Somethings bothering you Bella, I can tell," Her eyes were sad. Going against every instinct I had I grasped her hands and her eyes lit up a bit.

"Alice this is very hard for me," I drew a deep unnecessary breath, "Life has been unkind to us both but the way you open your heart, the way you keep trying like Don Quixote charging a new windmill, I can't be that way."

She started to say something and I cut her off.

"I want you to know this Alice and this is so incredibly hard for me to say," again I took a deep unnecessary breath this was so hard, "When I was mortal I thought I knew what love was but I'm not so sure anymore it all seems so hard and it seems to hurt me..."

"Oh my sweet Bella..." She murmured and it was if a part of me was melting, I felt an urge to hold her close, to never let the world hurt her again.

"I know this Alice and I don't know if this is love or not," I was in unexplored waters here and was doing my best to keep my head above them, "I would be hurt myself rather than anything happen to Midnight, I'd honestly rather die," I paused again gathering myself.

"And I'd rather die than than see you hurt, I mean that, I'd lay myself down to die before I'd let anyone or anything hurt you Alice, is that love? Tell me because I don't know. I don't know. I don't know what love is."

Alice extricated one of her hands from mine.

She gently stroked my face.

"It's love Bella," She whispered softly.

I don't know what came over me. I kissed her then and this was not one of my quick businesslike kisses. Her soft lips molded to mine and somehow, I didn't understand it, we seemed to become one. Soon enough our tongues seemed to be wrestling each other and it was a fight that for once, I didn't seem to care if I won. The kiss was everything and I could not think, I was drowning and I didn't want to come up for air. Was this love? If it was how had I ever lived without it? It had to be, it had to be nothing else could feel so exhilarating, could chain my still heart like this. I finally forced myself to stop.

I moved her out to arms length and said the hardest thing I'd ever said in my life.

"I love you Alice Cullen."

She buried her face in her hands and was sobbing dry vampire tears, I'd done something wrong, I'd lost her. Like so many other things I hadn't done this well enough, Even the thought of that was so hideously painful I could not stand it. I instantly bounded across the room, inexplicably beginning to sob myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I gasped between sobs.

"Sorry for what!? That you finally kissed me like you love me?" Alice's head rose from her hands.

"But, but you were crying Alice," As Midnight liked to point out I had a firm grasp of the obvious.

Instantly Alice was in my face displaying all four foot eight inches of her pixie fury.

"You listen to me Princess! I was crying because I was happy, so very happy. I love you Bella, I always have and I always will. If you want to be rid of me you'll have to kill me, kill me! I'll never leave you! I love you!"

She collapsed into me and I held her close.

Finally I grasped her hand.

"Come with me Alice, I must speak with Midnight before she and I go to kill," and I led her out into the hallway by the hand.

When we got to Midnight's room I didn't just enter as I normally do, I smelled an unfamiliar scent, a human scent.

Curious I knocked on the door.

* * *

**MPOV**

My date with Alicia had gone so well I'd spirited her into my chambers. We were still there and my beautiful new blond friend had me sufficiently distracted enough I didn't hear the footsteps approaching my door.

Someone knocked.

"Hang on while I cover my magnificent alabaster body!" I yelled.

Alicia laughed, I heard Alice's laughter from the other side of the door.

I donned a silk robe and tossed one at Alicia who was just as naked as me.

Once I saw she'd gotten it put on I opened the door.

It was Aunt Bella and Alice and Aunt Bella was _holding Alice's hand_.

I stared for a second too long then bid for them to enter.

"Your timing is excruciating Aunt Bella!" I said to them both really, but tried to keep my tone light.

"And you should already be dressed and ready Middie or have you forgotten we are going on a trip outside Berlin this afternoon?" Aunt Bella's tone almost sounded like a teacher who'd caught a student playing hooky.

Unfortunately she was right, there was talk of two werewolves who could change at will collaborating with two vampires. I didn't believe a word of it but when Aro had directly assigned Aunt Bella to look into it he'd more than hinted he did not want Aunt Bella to go into this alone. Aro knew Bella well enough to know whom she'd take with her.

"I'll see Alicia out then meet you in your chambers when I'm ready," I nodded at Aunt Bella. She looked at Alicia.

"I wouldn't wander around alone in this place Alicia, it can be dangerous for strangers," I scowled at Aunt Bella when she said that, she meant strangers as a euphemism for humans.

"I'll take care of Alicia, Aunt Bella, you may want to get your weapons, I'll see you and Alice very shortly," Alice shot me a dirty look and it was only then I realized I'd accidentally made another short joke. I was still giggling when I finally led Alicia out of the castle.

* * *

**APOV**

"What exactly is it you and Midnight are going to do?" I asked Bella who had donned her daggers and pistols.

Bella went into her bedroom and came out affixing a white cloak around her neck.

"There are reports of some sort of mutant werewolves working with two vampires outside of Berlin, I have some serious doubts as to their authenticity," Bella was very matter of fact about it.

"And if the reports are true?" I pressed on.

"Then Midnight and I will kill them," Bella said this like she was discussing an afternoon in the park.

"Just like that Midnight and you are going to kill two vampires and two true children of the moon? I'm coming with you Bella!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose between two gloved fingers and sighed.

"I suppose I should have seen this coming. Alice I need you to understand this. I can tolerate Midnight coming with me on such assignments because I know she is the only other member of the Volturi who might be as deadly as me, " I started to speak but Bella held a hand up silencing me, "You Alice, are not, nor do I ever want you to be. Some of the things Midnight and I have to do, well we have to turn off what little humanity might remain within us, we have to do things that are... monstrous things. I don't want you to ever be a part of that, I can't have you be a part of it."

"But Bella..." I began to retort.

"There are two other compelling reasons I need you to stay here Alice. First and foremost I cannot effectively fight if you are there, I'd be too worried for you to accomplish anything, I'd be defending you instead of doing my job. Second and this is nearly as important, I need you and your visions here where we can make use of them if need be. If something goes wrong, something happens to me, I think you'll see it, maybe far enough ahead of time Aro could send enough aid to prevent it."

As much as I wanted to I could not argue with her logic. I didn't get a chance anyway as Midnight showed up right about then.

"Well Aunt Bella, let's go put these mutts through some changes," Midnight looked almost eager.

"One moment Middie," Bella walked over to me and took my chin in the palm of her hand, "This is very hard for me, but I won't stop trying."

She kissed me then, a quick kiss but still soft and loving, I honestly thought I might faint.

"This shouldn't take more than a few hours, " She walked over took Midnight's hand and they disappeared.

* * *

Waiting was horrid. Two hours passed as if I were watching a snail race, it was interminable.

They'd been gone about four hours when I got the vision. I'd never seen anything that terrified me so much. This couldn't be, things were just starting to work! I couldn't lose her now! I screamed and ran to the throne room.

"Aro! Aro!," I screamed as I entered the throne room, "It's Bella!" I was bawling, though no tears flowed, "I saw her in chains, I saw her being tortured, Oh Gods Aro, we have to save Bella!"

Aro's eyes were the size of saucers it seemed, he started to speak when Midnight appeared.

She ran to me grabbing the lapels of my jacket.

"Oh Gods Alice they've got Aunt Bella, she sacrificed herself so I could get away. They've got Aunt Bella!" She released me and ran to Aro.

"Our guns don't work on them Grandfather! Bella's blades don't work on them, they've got Bella! They've got Bella!

* * *

**A/N This was rather cruel of me, but you all know how quickly I update so it's not all _that_ cruel. Next episode you get to find out just exactly what happened in Germany and what's going to be done about it. I'm finally getting to the heart of the story I've been wanting to tell. BTW I don't necessarily agree with Bella's self assessment as to how she should have done things better in the past, but it is how I could imagine someone in her position feeling sometimes. Don't worry, she still loathes Edward.  
**

**Please review I love it so when you do**


	11. Of Wolves and Pixies

**A/N This chapter has guest Madeline Midnight Rose created by ****Black-Rose-Of-Night**** for her fantastic story 'Reach for Me' . The character is included with her permission.

* * *

**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 11**

**Of Wolves and Pixies

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was chained to what seemed like an ancient dungeon wall. The wolves had shredded my leather clothing in their torture. I was naked save, ironically, for my gloves. I could see my weapons, they were all on a table some distance off to my right. The wolves and vampires (There were in fact, two vampires, they smelled of another vampire, an ancient vampire) had tried my guns which, of course, did nothing. They must have heard of my blades, they were afraid to touch them.

I'd always thought vampires had infinite capacity to heal, but it seemed I was wrong. The wolves torture of of me had left nearly my entire body wounded and it was not healing.

I was starting to wonder if vampires could be killed by a thousand cuts.

My eyes closed and I thought about how I got here, trying to sense a way out.

* * *

_We'd arrived and the wolves scent was far too strong,_

_The full moon was nowhere near yet here was their scent, very fresh, very strong, very menacing. I growled softly under my breath._

"_This is not good Midnight," I tried to say it casually._

_I so rarely called her by her formal name these days she took it to heart._

"_You have something to lose now Aunt Bella," She was not trying to make me feel guilty, though I did and I suspect she knew it, Middie could play me like a fiddle when she desired._

"_Concentrate," was my one word admonishment._

_After about four hours things happened fast. _

"_Middie...somethings..."_

_Then something hit me in the side, hit me hard._

_It was a child of the moon. In broad daylight. A true werewolf. No full moon._

_This was impossible._

_But there it was._

_I lashed out with one of my daggers. It did little more than scratch the wolf._

_I heard Midnight's guns firing but I couldn't see them having any affect.

* * *

_

**APOV**

Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and Midnight were gathered in the throne room.

"Are you ready?" Midnight was the most agitated I'd ever seen her.

"I'm coming too," I looked into Midnight's worried violet eyes.

"I suppose, you've earned that right," She answered after a moment, "I can't take any more than this with me and bring Bella back Aro, the older the vampire is the harder they are to take."

He regarded her a moment with his ancient filmy eyes.

"Bring my daughter home safe sweet Midnight and come home safe yourself," He said simply.

* * *

**BPOV**

One of the vampires bit me snapping me out of my reverie, I'd never heard of anything like this!

Vampires could not feed on other vampires, yet I could feel this one trying to feed upon me!

The vampire backed away and slapped me.

"It's been too long since you've fed," he snarled.

"The master wants this one alive," The other vampire pointed out.

"He'd better hurry then, the wolves have hurt her badly," My tormentor answered.

He was right, I could feel myself fading away.

* * *

_The wolf had knocked me over then both wolves had turned their attention to Midnight._

_No!_

_I could not let this happen._

_I gathered all my strength and ran full into the wolves. This gained me a momentary advantage when the wolves rolled._

"_Run Middie!!!" I screamed. She looked at me, her violet eyes huge,"Run!"_

_The wolves were dragging me away by my arms._

_Midnight looked horrified then disappeared, at least I'd saved her.

* * *

_

I forced my eyes open, clearly I was hallucinating, I saw Midnight, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and...Alice?"

One of the wolves began writhing in agony.

Alice emitted a feral growl then sprung on the other wolf, her eyes turned a vivid red as she twisted it's head, breaking it's neck.

Then she ripped the wolves throat out with her teeth.

This was the last thing I saw as all sensation disappeared.

* * *

**MPOV **

After we'd dispatched the wolves and vampires, and I'll admit I was stunned by little Alice's savagery. We freed Aunt Bella from the chains and manacles that bound her.

I'll admit I was horrified and so so afraid.

"C-Can a vampire actually die from injuries?" I'd put my hand directly upon Demetri's arm.

"I, I don't know. I've never seen one injured this badly that was not ripped in pieces, " Demetri and Felix were both pretty jaded and even both of them seemed stunned by the extent of Aunt Bella's injuries which significantly, were not healing.

"She needs blood, I'm calling Heidi to go get her a human," Jane fished her cell phone out of a pocket.

"We need to get back to Volterra, " I said simply.

"Take us straight to our chambers," Alice looked at me with grief stricken eyes, "I don't want anyone else to see her like this."

I was stunned by the love and concern in her voice but simply nodded and took us back to Volterra.

* * *

**APOV**

I had to leave the room when they brought the human in to feed Bella, if she made it we were _so_ going to discuss her diet.

The thought of her not making it devastated me and I collapsed in the hallway, racked with sobs.

Someone must have sent for her or something, Esme was there, holding me close.

"Shhhhhh, it will be all right Alice, Bella's so very strong," She stroked my face.

"How, how did you know?" I managed between sobs.

"Aro sent for me, he said you and Bella needed me."

About 30 minutes later Jane came out.

"We finally got her to feed, and if it makes you feel any better she didn't even manage to kill the human, though now we'll have to deal with a newborn. At any rate Bella is asking for you Alice."

I was up immediately and into our chambers, all thought of anything but Bella gone.

She lay upon the bed Esme and I'd installed, Midnight by her side.

Some how in the periphery I noticed the now former human unconscious on the chaise lounge.

I ran to Bella's side. She looked wan and weak and beautiful but her wounds had healed.

Bella reached up and grasped my hand.

"My fierce little pixie," She smirked.

"W-What?" I didn't understand.

"I think Aunt Bella may be referring to you decapitating a werewolf with your teeth Alice," Midnight was chuckling.

"Looks like we may have a mouth to feed Alice," Bella gestured at the now changing human girl.

"Who is she?" It was stupid but it was the first thing that popped into my mind.

Bella regarded me her crimson eyes strangely soft.

"She said her name was Bree."

* * *

**A/N Please make me smile and review**


	12. Irreconcilable Differences?

**A/N It's actually one week from Friday that I leave, I had my calender screwed up so, though my hearts not really in it I'm going keep chipping away at this thing. **

**Very short but quite significant episode to-day.**

**

* * *

**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 13**

**Irreconcilable Differences?

* * *

**

**APOV**

Bella seemed better now. It was time to do this. I dreaded it, but I had to.

I sought her out, she was training with some guards, kicking their ass nicely I might add.

"Bella?" I said softly.

She knocked a guard against the wall then walked over to me.

"What can I do for you Alice?"

I really need to talk to you Bella," I shot her one of my better pouts. For a moment it appeared she was impervious then she nodded then turned to the guards she'd been working with.

"Talk and work amongst yourselves a bit I need to speak with," Bella paused, watching her face looked like someone was pulling a tooth, finally in a voice barely above a whisper she finished, "My mate."

Jubilation! I could not believe she'd said that! The other guards seemed shocked as well. They stared at us as we left, dumbfounded.

Bella shocked me further by taking my hand and saying, "Let's go to our chambers."

We arrived at our rooms after a bit and I faced her.

"When you go on these missions, could you potentially, could you end up like, could you die on these things?" I was wringing her hands.

"What's bothering you Alice?" She seemed honestly confused.

"Bella two days I ago I watched you nearly die!" I gestured towards an inert Bree, I'd had a vision that it would be another two days before her change was complete, "If you had not taken that poor girl's blood you would have died! I can't stand that."

Bella considered me a long moment.

"And what, if anything, do you suggest me do about that?" She seemed utterly calm.

"These, these assignments you go on...could you die on any one of them?" I was getting out the last two days of anxiety.

"I'd never thought of it in those terms, but...perhaps. Perhaps I could." She still seemed unnaturally detached.

"Bella you've got to stop!! I can't stand thinking you might die! I can't!" I was crying now.

"I can't stop Alice," She said simply, "It's what I do. It's the only thing I know how to do right."

"Bella! I can't stand it, I can't spend my life worrying if you'll ever come back!"

Bella looked at me a long moment.

Finally she spoke, very softly.

"Alice I haven't asked you to change what you are," She grasped my hands, "I think you should go stay with your family a few days and think things over."

With that she released my hands and left our chambers.

I collapsed to the floor sobbing.

* * *

**BPOV**

Well I hadn't seen that coming, of all things my _job _troubled her? Not that I fed on human blood and she was a 'vegetarian' but my _job_?

Did she think being an elite member of the Volturi guard was like a safe thing?

I could not believe how much this was troubling me, how incredibly upset I was.

I slowly pictured all my bad feelings, all my feelings at all and put them in a box.

I then put the box away in the very back of my mind and locked it.

* * *

I'd rounded a corner when Midnight sprang from behind and hugged me, she delighted in using her teleportation to surprise me like that.

"Aunt Bella!" She nearly squealed. I suspected she was really starting to like the human, Alicia I think her name was, and it was affecting her moods.

I turned and extricated myself from her grasp.

Midnight looked into my eyes and I'm not at all certain what she saw but she immediately said.

"What have you done Aunt Bella?"

* * *

**MPOV**

I looked in Aunt Bella's eyes and saw that flat emptiness she used to have an utter lack of anything resembling an emotion.

Her eyes looked...dead.

It was the same look she got when she was killing someone.

"What have you done Aunt Bella?"

She looked at me calmly.

"I haven't done anything at all Midnight."

I knew I'd have to get whatever was wrong out of Alice, when Aunt Bella was like this it was like trying to talk to a stone.

"Toodles, " I said and teleported to her and Alice's rooms.

Alice was not there and it appeared wherever she'd gone she'd taken the still changing Bree with her.

I had to find them, I knew whatever was going on could not be good.

* * *

**EPOV**

I saw Alice leave the Volturi castle and at a very high speed run to the villa where the Cullen clan were now living.

She was carrying what looked to be an unconscious vampire.

I was too far away to do anything about it right then but I could see where this afforded me an opportunity.

An opportunity which would be too good to miss.

* * *

**A/N Very short chapter I know but also a very important one.**

**Please Review.**


	13. Lurking

**A/N My author's notes have been a bit of a downer of late so I wanted to put something happy here. I seem to have built up a small readership and I'd be amiss if I did not point something out. There are three stories coming off the launching pad so to speak that are better than very good. Two of three are by first time authors and two of the three are not being reviewed as much as they should be. They are, in no special order; A road, a butterfly, and two hearts by brokenvoice, Debauchery is a Virtue by theshorterstory and Creatures of Mercy by DivineFlamingo.**

**Each author has a unique voice, the plot lines are original, the grammar and spelling are good, which those who know me know I think shows the author really cares, and they deserve to be read. **

**I wish I was gonna be here, I'd Beta Read for DivineFlamingo, but I was at least able to recommend a really good one to her.**

**So as my friend BRON put it about my little story, show them some love.

* * *

**

**This chapter has guest Madeline Midnight Rose created by ****Black-Rose-Of-Night**** for her fantastic story 'Reach for Me' . The character is included with her permission.

* * *

**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 14**

**Lurking

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I hadn't seen the pixie bitch venture out of the Villa alone yet but I could be patient. I ain't no doctor but I knows about patience.

It had been three days since she left the castle and that teen aged vampire that looked so much like Bella had visited her every day.

I wondered what sick and twisted thing they had going on among the three of them, but I also knew I did not want to overly test Victoria's gift against those daggers and witch guns.

Sometimes after I'd screwed the cunt, Victoria would ask what my obsession with Alice and Bella was. I had her after all.

She didn't understand and sometimes I didn't either, the depth of my hatred.

Alice and Bella both had, in their own ways, beaten me. Even now Jane, Demetri and Bella's muscle boys had this horrible habit of finding me away from my coven and torturing me once or twice a week.

I shuddered thinking of it.

* * *

"_Princess Isabella will kill you eventually Edward Cullen, I'm just here to cause you as much pain as I can before she does," Jane had been dispassionate in dispensing her suffering upon me till then but her voice filled with anger, "There's something about you and women, you are for want of a better term, a misogynist, I really just hope I am there when you die."_

_She sent more pain my way then Demetri, as he always did said, "Princess Isabella Marie Cullen Volturi says hello."_

_Then they left.

* * *

_

I'd had to look misogynist up on the web after they left and when I did I laughed.

I strongly suspected Jane had looked the word up just for the occasion.

Women are for the most part unintelligent receptacles for men like mine's own seed, ruled by their insane hormonal responses.

That was what really made my my blood boil, what Victoria as a woman herself, was too dense to understand.

I could not not let two stupid creatures such as Alice and Bella triumph over me.

I could not let my humiliation at Tanya and Esme's hands stand.

They had to know, they had to be shown I was better and smarter than all of them combined.

* * *

**MPOV**

I was visiting with Esme, Alice and now Bree, who'd awoken the day before and was regarding us with incredibly bright scarlet, confused eyes.

She'd been well fed but still fidgeted in that way newborns have, though she seemed calmer than most newborns. It seemed her power was rather unique.

She could read Aunt Bella's thoughts and only Aunt Bella's thoughts. I'd wondered it that went both ways but kept my speculation to myself merely advising Bree she'd do well to keep anything she learned to herself.

* * *

"_It's not like that, I can only hear her if I try, some of the things she thinks are awful, she hates herself so I try not to hear it, " Bree had been rocking back and forth, the Cullen's were trying to indoctrinate her to their idiotic diet of animal blood and clearly it was not satisfying Bree, "Why did she do this to me?"_

_I approached Bree carefully as i would any newborn, then hugged her, once she got out of this initial stage she was clearly going to be a stunning vampire._

"_I don't think she meant to Bree, but you've been turned by a Princess of the Volturi, I'm certain Aunt Bella will see that you are treated right," Bree looked up at me and responded._

"_It's not like I had much of a life before this, it can't be any worse."

* * *

_

"Alice," I said for what felt like the thousandth time, "If you think asking Aunt Bella to stop fixing things for the Volturi is going to work you are clearly insane."

Esme had an arm around Alice while Bree looked on, obviously finding hard to concentrate.

"But I can't stand it Midnight! If you only knew how I felt when I had that vision of Bella being tortured, it was gruesome, it was awful!" Alice looked as if she might cry again.

Esme pulled her close and whispered, "Calm down Alice, this will all work out."

Suddenly I had an epiphany.

"I do know how you felt Alice, I watched those wolves drag Aunt Bella away, but..." I paused for dramatic effect and smirked, I love it when I know something other people don't, "If you return to her and keep your mouth shut about all this she'll quit the hazardous missions on her own and I will tell you why.."

* * *

**BPOV**

"So you could not recognize the scent of this 'ancient' vampire?," Caius seemed angry at me, which I dismissed.

"I could not."

"This is almost certainly the work of the Romanians, they were always fond of experimentation and you both know the depth of their hatred for us," Any time Marcus spoke it was somewhat unexpected.

Aro nodded, I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Bella," He said, "Those wolves nearly killed two of our most beloved, I need you to find who's responsible and put a stop to this."

"She should take some of the guard with her this time," Caius added in a serious tone.

"I work best alone," I fixed all three of them with a steely glance, "And I won't rest until I kill the vampire that made those wolves."

* * *

**A/N Please review**


	14. The Note

**A/N****. There will be another chapter later to-day this just kinda burst out of me, it's ultra short...I couldn't stop it.

* * *

**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 15**

**The Note

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I'd thought about this a while. It had been three days since Alice had gone to her family and I did not like how our chambers felt without her.

I couldn't seem to keep it all locked away.

I just couldn't. I sat down to write a note. i was opening my heart in a way I never had, given my luck she'd tell me to fuck off.

I didn't seem to care i had to take the chance.

I'd summon Armani later to deliver it, she was as handy as a pocket on a shirt.

* * *

_Alice._

_I want you to come home._

_I have to fulfill my current mission but I am willing to discuss this and you know what **This** is._

_I hope you are willing to discuss it as well...as adults._

_Keep in mind you were hardly being cautious when you ripped that wolves head off with your teeth._

_Perhaps Midnight could train you a while and you could go with us?_

_I hate that thought, utterly loathe it, Midnight and I are monsters._

_I hate one thought worse._

_My life without you Alice, that thought horrifies me, you've opened doors I did not think I had and for the first time in so very long made me happy, I did not know what happy was._

_I love you Alice and I don't think it's ever going to wear off._

_I love you._

_Come home._

_Isabella

* * *

_

I sent for Armani and she popped up nearly instantly.

She looked at me her Scarlet eyes suddenly earnest.

"Princess may I ask a favor?"

I was as emotional as I've ever been right then so I gestured in a lame way then responded.

"Sure Armani."

"I'm smaller than the other guards, but I can hold my own," She suddenly seemed to be getting shy and she'd always been quite perky with me, "I'd like to be your personal guard, I'd like to work for you full time."

I smiled at her, my first genuine smile in 3 days.

"That's fine Armani, I'll speak to Aro.... I'll train you up myself so you do better than hold your own," And inexplicably I ruffled her hair.

"Run this to Alice and we will speak more when I return."

* * *

**A/N Please review, next chapter we see more of what Edward's up to and Bella and Alice talk.**


	15. Bree's Story

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 16**

**Bree's Story**

**APOV**

"Why did she do this to me?" Bree was so very pretty and sweet I knew she'd be part of my family. My visions didn't hurt of course, but I only got them about my love Bella when she might die.

"I don't think she meant to Bree," I stroked her cheek softly.

"This is not a life I'd wish for anyone," Rosalie added, kindly for once.

"It has to be better than the life I had,"

"You can tell me or not Bree,I'm here for you," I whispered.

"Well it started when Mom and Dad were killed," She said barely above a breath.

And then the horror started.

_They were both in the world trade center. I was at home with a nanny, I was just 7. _

_The trade centers had been rebuilt of course, no one ever thought the terrorists could smuggle a nuke into there._

_Well they did and my Mom and Dad died._

_I'd been raised in England, but technically speaking I was a US citizen._

_While the legal wrangling went on I was a denizen of the foster child system._

_I was already too old to be adopted, those people want infants, I knew at a fairly early age I was too ugly to attract that sort of attention._

_I didn't know I'd get attention I did not want._

_99 out of 100 foster parents are good people I'm convinced, though I don't know why I think that way._

_The legal wrangling that kept me out of England had landed me in the US foster care system._

_My parents had not been particularly loving, they'd mostly ignored me, a situation I was quite willing to continue._

_That did not happen. My foster father liked to 'play'._

_I won't go into details but for four years I was, in effect, his child wife._

_My life was an utter hell then I managed to get away for a trip to Italy...a graduation present my parents left me. They were quite wealthy before my stepfather got access to the funds._

_I'm basically penniless now._

_I guess I'd gotten too old to please him, and I hate to admit it but I felt so fucking bad over that, I was worth nothing anymore._

_Then Heidi found me, she was so beautiful and kind._

_She brought me here and that woman bit me._

I was bawling. I couldn't cry tears but I was sobbing.

"What was your foster father's name?" Rosalie asked an icy look on her face.

Bree told her and I knew what Rose was going to do, I knew and I made no move to stop her.

A human would die tonight and suffer horribly doing so.

And I thoroughly approved.

I hugged Bree close.

"No one will ever hurt you again Bree, I swear it."

she was soft and supple in my arms.

"Do I get to meet the one that did this to me?" She asked, "I guess she's sort of my mother."

"you will sweet Bree," I whispered to her, hoping it was true.

It was soon after Armani arrived, bearing a note for me.

**A/N another really short chapter but I wanted to write this.**

**Please Review.**


	16. Evil

**A/N This chapter has guest Madeline Midnight Rose created by Black-Rose-Of-Night for her fantastic story 'Reach for Me' . The character is included with her permission. Again very short,  


* * *

**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 17**

**Evil

* * *

**

Aunt Bella was in trouble.

I'd been sensing more and more about her. I don't know if it was my hunter blood or that connection we seemed to have. Honestly I did not care.

I ran to the throne room.

"Where is Aunt Bella!" I practically shrieked, "She's in trouble!"

Amazingly Caius, Marcus and Aro did not question me.

At that point Alice ran in holding a note.

"Is Bella close?"

I stared at her.

"I need your visions Alice, Aunt Bella is in trouble, I think bad trouble."

Alice looked stricken but her thoughts were interrupted.

"We shall mount the entire guard," Caius said, "The Volturi shall not lose it's dearest blood."

* * *

**APOV**

I'd read her note and it shattered my heart.

Bella really loved me.

I could not stand what she did but at least she was willing to talk.

Then I had a vision of her drained, dying, I ran to the throne room.

* * *

**BPOV**

I'd tracked this asshole all the way to Romania.

This was going to be my last hazardous mission. Alice might be a worry wart but she deserved some peace of mind.

What those wolves had done to Midnight still bothered me.

* * *

**EPOV**

The entire fucking guard was leaving.

I wondered what the occasion was.

Then I saw Alice, Esme and that teenage bitch leaving separately.

This was what I'd waited for.

My coven was ready.

The child bitch never saw us coming and I had her witch daggers and guns before she could even scream.

We took them far,far away.

I'd had them all securely chained.

The teenage bitch screamed "Aunt Bella will kill you!"

I Slapped her, hard enough to draw vampire blood.

"If you speak again I'll kill you, and show Bella your corpse."

She glared at me with her violet eyes.

" I want you to hear Alice scream as I do something I've always wanted to to that little bitch."

The teenager lunged at me but her chains held her

* * *

I did what I wanted to to Alice.

I knew Bella. This would break her. I had won.

* * *

**A/N review if you don't hate me**


	17. Lupta Singur

**A/N This chapter has guest Madeline Midnight Rose created by Black-Rose-Of-Night for her fantastic story 'Reach for Me' . The character is included with her permission.

* * *

**

**Future Seen Darkly**

**Chapter 18**

**Lupta Singur

* * *

**

**BPOV**

So here I was in Romania. Going against everything I'd been and done for the last 50 years I'd admitted certain things to Alice and in typical Isabella Volturi fashion I'd immediately taken off to kill someone. In truth I was hoping to maybe find another way, maybe I didn't have to kill. Such thoughts were redolent with idiocy in my position though so I immediately dismissed them.

It had only taken a small amount of investigative work to find out Stefan, the last of the surviving former vampire rulers from Romania, was the force behind this latest threat.

I'd tracked him all the way back to the location of his former castle where I discovered, in classic purloined letter fashion, he'd decided to hide in plain sight.

I'd been a bit worried, leaving Alice alone in Volterra, but Midnight had been there and with the exception of myself I doubted anyone else on Earth could take better care of her. I'd also taken the precaution of augmenting my usual brace of daggers with very thin ones, secreted about my person. I then sought out an expert.

After speaking with my expert Marcus, who'd had some very shrewd guesses as to who or what these new brand of lycanthrope/vampires we found ourselves up against were, I'd also coated _all_ my daggers with a toxin of his concoction.

The moment was finally here, I'd managed to locate Stefan's lair. When I emerged from the dark Romanian woods (Which begs the question, are there any _other_ kind of woods in Romania?) to observe it for the first time I was, frankly, stunned. Here was the work of many many human life times, a blink of the eye to my kind.

Though I had no reference to prove it, I felt certain my immediate supposition was true; Stefan had obviously, block by block, rebuilt his castle that had been destroyed more than 1500 years ago. By acting more or less openly from here it seemed clear he was convinced his time to rule had returned.

* * *

**MPOV**

I couldn't figure out the deal with these damned chains. The only metals I knew of which could hurt Vampires were the bullets from my guns and the alloy in Auntie Bella's blades.

What made this worse was that snotty little redheaded bitch who followed Edward around seemed to be negating all of our powers. This meant I could not teleport out obviously.

If I got a hold of her I was for sure gonna feed her naughty bits to a flock of hungry Canadian geese, (Don't laugh, next to Vampires they may the most vicious creatures on Earth, have you ever tried to feed some) very slowly.

When I heard Edwards muted voice then Alice's screams I knew I was gonna have to do something, and soon. Killing Edward in a brutal manner came high on that list of things to do.

Edward would not kill us, he was too controlling for that, I could tell that already. Dead Vampires would be beyond his control.

He would however torture us until Aunt Bella found us, just so he could tell her about it. That too would be a form of possession and control.

You see I was changed in my teenage years and like most who were I retained some aspects of my teen aged mentality.

Imagine a controlling, somewhat cruel, teen aged bully replete with prudish, chauvinistic attitudes then granted strength and vast mental powers.

Imagine then this individual getting their own way nearly all the time.

Give that 150 years to fester.

You'd have Edward.

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew most Vampires anywhere close would already be aware of my presence. I also suspected those weird werewolves possessed the same enhanced faculties as vampires _and_ werewolves.

So I approached Stefan's humble abode (Think Dracula with a nice 21st century sheen) with some caution.

I was not attacked immediately, though that didn't surprise me. I sort of expected them to let me approach, to let the jaws of the trap shut completely.

That was, in fact exactly what they did. I was perhaps a half mile from the castle when I sensed their approach, wolves, wolves and lot's of wolves.

Since Midnight, myself or Marcus had never even been able to tell where the bullets in our guns came from, Marcus and I had certainly never had a chance to poison the bullets. Hence I was dependent on my daggers and the poison Marcus had liberally coated them with.

It was more of a grease than a liquid and would stay on the daggers a long time. Since my sheaths were filled with the crap simply placing a dagger back in the sheath amounted to reloading. This lessened my rage at losing the custom leather outfit.

This all sounded great so long as the toxin worked.

A huge grey wolf attacked me from the side and one quick swipe of a dagger proved the toxin's efficacy. He immediately reverted to human form and began shriveling. He was naked and was dying piteously. A red coated female followed and though I'd only managed to graze her with the tip of the dagger she too suffered the same grisly fate.

A pattern was soon established and I don't know how many of those wolves from hell I killed. I kept thinking they'd see the fate of their compatriots and become more cautious but they did not. Instead they kept coming in wave after wave and I kept dealing death, carnage and destruction among them.

I felt like one of the more ancient versions of Kali, the Hindu Goddess of death and destruction before time and her worshipers softened her. In truth I felt as if I were a multi armed Goddess of destruction and death myself, constantly wielding my daggers and killing the savage wolves.

I don't know how many times I had to re-sheath my daggers to reload the deadly toxin of Marcus's invention, and in truth there were desperate moments when I did not know if I'd have time to add the poison before a wolf gutted me.

Finally I stood, bleeding and bruised with what were apparently the last two wolves guarding the castle door. One, a female, hung back a bit her fierce yellow eyes looking almost human as she summed me up for destruction, or so I thought. Judging an animal's eyes is a fool's game at best.

The male, a magnificent specimen with a coal black pelt, attacked savagely and I almost absentmindedly swiped him with a dagger, ignoring his dying cries as I advanced upon the female.

I Had thoughts of taking her hostage, forcing her to guide me to Stefan who'd had a lot more bills come due to-day then he realized. I was about to collect.

I advanced upon her with two daggers drawn. She backed away, growling savagely.

"I know you can understand me," I said to her with as much savagery of my own as I could muster, I was after all drained and wounded myself, "If you want to live you will lead me to him!"

I swiped at her with a dagger, feigning a strike. To my complete shock she raised a massive paw allowing my dagger to lightly cut it.

I stared at her in shock.

* * *

**MPOV**

I sat bolt upright straining against my chains, I screamed but it seemed there was no one in this ill begotten dungeon to hear it.

I'd never experienced such burning pain, such horror even when Mother had changed me.

This was a wall of pain, heat and anguish which utterly overwhelmed me.

I don't know how long this consuming, burning pain went on then it finally stopped and I was filled with a sense of...Aunt Bella? I'd always had a sense for when she was in danger but this was something much, much more.

I was open mouthedly contemplating this when a guard entered my cell. It was only then I realized I'd snapped my bonds in my agony.

We shared a glance across the cell, twin expressions of shock. I sprang upon him before he could react, and said,

"I guess it sucks to be you," and ripped his vampire head off.

I Paused only a moment to drink the blood he'd been bringing me then relieved him of his keys.

I put the odd sensation I had of Aunt Bella out of my mind.

I had work to do.

* * *

**BPOV**

The quickly dying vampire in front of me was Midnight's mother.

"Carmilla!" I gasped and knelt by her side.

She raised a feeble finger to my lips.

"We were dying from the moment he did this to us. You saved me, make sure Madeline knows that," She paused, well into her death throes, "You saved me you must know that, this was no way for a Volturi Princess to live or to die," She coughed, "Something for you," And she gently touched my forehead with two shriveling fingers, "Avenge me." She whispered then died.

I was filled with an overwhelming sense of ...Midnight? I shook my head, convinced the last few days emotion was overwhelming me.

Quelling my grief for, inasmuch as I'd been capable of loving _anyone_ before Midnight and Alice forced themselves into my life, I'd loved Carmilla I rose slowly, vowing to avenge her.

I advanced into the castle, eyes blazing red with hatred.

The interior was, well it was Hollywood, it was every vampire cliche you've ever seen.

I stalked past the wall mounted torches and met surprisingly little resistance. I had to shoot maybe, three four newborn Vampires before I reached what was obviously Stefan's throne room.

Somehow I'd known he'd have too much vanity not to have a throne room.

There, pinned to the throne by a brass dagger was a note, it seemed to be from Stefan.

* * *

_Isabella (I refuse to call any Volturi by their self styled royal titles) I'm sorry I cannot stay to greet you. You are most...impressive and I cannot help but feel had perhaps one or two events in the past been different we might have stood side by side AGAINST the Volturi._

_Time will do what it does though. _

_Know this Isabella, you are the only Volturi I fear and I give you a choice. I have provided Edward Cullen with someone, her name is Victoria and she negates Vampire's special talents._

_Even now Edward Cullen has Alice Cullen, Esme Cullen and Madeline Midnight Volturi held prisoner._

_So you have a choice. Go rescue them or pursue me, because if you do not by the time I am discovered again it will be storming Volterra._

_Choose well false Princess, choose well.  
_

_Stefan.

* * *

_

I threw back my head to scream in utter rage when suddenly, inexplicably, Midnight, Esme and Alice appeared beside me.

* * *

**A/N First chapter in a while and my best one for a long time before that. Please review.**


	18. Quick Request

**A/N As I said at the beginning...I just realized the final five chapters or or so of this I wrote were utter crap (btw I deleted those , I hope you don't think THESE last 5 are utter crap ;-p ) and and (Thank God) my reasons for that have been resolved, I'm going to go back and rewrite, I'm reposting so if anyone wants me to go further back (In my rewrites) than what I did please inform me...I will...I'm going to make this have the kind of ending it deserves...****I've left the reviews up because I was savaged for the deleted material...I deserved it...**

**I'm just a girl and I am but my readers humble servant... ;-)**


	19. Pursuit

**A/N Now for my first prose in nearly two years...wow...what a long strange trip it's been...**

**Chapter 18**

**Pursuit**

I am not, obviously, the best person to ask about human nature.

My feelings can be summed up by a single incident I read about once. To wit; On March 13th 1964 38 people heard or witnessed the rape and stabbing of one Kitty Genovese by Winston Mosely.

Despite her cries of "Oh, my God, he stabbed me! Please help me! Please help me!" and "I'm dying!, I'm dying!" Not one neighbor deigned the matter important enough to call the police. In point of fact the murderer was interrupted twice by neighbors turning on their lights then returned twice to finish his task.

Does this make said neighbors evil, callous, uncaring?

In my mind it simply confirms a near universal human belief.

"Someone else will take care of it.

Along those same philosophical lines, Edward once told me, when I was still human that as vampires, we are frozen in development at the time we are turned.

Edward's behavior seems to confirm that, he is petulant, his arrogance in the superiority of his opinions defies belief and he's quite prone to throwing tantrums.

Does this make him evil?

I don't believe so.

I believe it makes him flawed and frozen developmentally at age 17 an age when most males are, to be kind, somewhat insufferable.

If we were truly frozen in development, I'd still have the mindset of an embittered 68 year old harpy (Come to think of it...well perhaps growth is slow...)

All that said he is _deeply_ flawed and I view him with no more regard than I would a cracked glass, if we still used glasses, even after some time human conventions are hard to shake. It poses a danger to me or the people I care about (A thought that still made me shudder, caring about others) and it must be disposed of.

I'd had those thoughts until I talked to Midnight that is...

* * *

"He did what? That pig bastard did what?"

I was beyond livid, I was literally seeing red, speaking with Midnight.

"He attempted to rape Alice Aunt Bella, apparently he experienced some difficulties in shall we say the the male needs to properly perform a rape, which does not surprise me at all considering it's Edward, so he tortured her instead...as I said before I'd managed to break free...he'd left."

I rushed over to Alice, who was sitting in a corner, Esme's arm around her.

"Are you ok Alice?"

She looked up at me.

"When the time comes...I want to be there Bella...I want to make Edward my bitch."

I knew then she'd probably be fine, though my rage didn't cool at all.

I wiped a tear from her eye and said, "We'll see."

I turned to Midnight.

"Take Alice and Esme back to Volterra, I've a few things to attend to in yon Village..."

* * *

One of the central tenets of the Romanian vampires rule was their monumental laziness. Their castles were invariably located near some village whose inhabitants soon realized they were to serve as cattle.

These villagers were well taken care of, so much so in fact, that I've been told many villagers would resent when the Romanian vampires chose to move on, in spite of the fact the vampire's presence resulted in the occasional death.

This leads back to my original musings as to the human condition. The dying is fine...so long as it's someone else doing it...

My anger had already gone from a red hot fire to a very cold rage...the kind that would last until either Stefan and Edward, or perhaps I...were dead.

The village loomed ahead of me...I could see the village pub which would be the social hub of such a place...I was about to test the human spirit.

* * *

I could hear shutters slamming...well shut...and doors slamming closed as I strode through the village. Finally I entered the pub...and there was instant silence.

The place was, with the exception of electric lighting, no different than such places have been since the middle ages.

The entire interior seemed to be made of stone, plaster and wood with a hearth crackling along the far wall. The crowd, such as it were, was mostly men who seemed hell bent upon drinking themselves insensate. This was perfect for my purposes..

"I suppose you all know what I am, " I announced, a casual lilt in my voice, random violence does that to me when I'm enraged, "But I rather doubt you can guess why I am here..."

Instantly I was by a table where 3 geezers sat with a bluff red haired young man.

"I'm afraid Stefan, though you may not have known him by name, has chosen to vacate his humble dwellings, you know, the Frankenstein place up on the hill..." I paused to let that sink in, "I am thinking he has a hideaway somewhere near by. I am also thinking someone in this village, perhaps even in this bar, knows where it is...no?"

Someone had been trying to sneak out. I zipped over, moved my finger slowly back in forth in their face. The woman left skidmarks getting back to her former seat.

I resumed my place beside the table.

"Now who wants to tell me where the rat hole is? I can honestly say you will all be happier if someone does"

Total silence, sweaty faces full of fear.

I sighed, a trifle melodramaticaly then placed a hand gently upon the young red headed man's neck.

I bit his earlobe in a way some men consider sexy, being careful not to draw blood. I had no intention of being unduly cruel but these people had freely chosen to live the lives of cattle rather than relocate or such and I would treat them that way.

I ran my fingertips down his side softly until I found the right spot then pressed until I heard a snap and he screamed, which seemed a bit much to me, I'd no plans of inflicting any injury someone could not recover from.

"I've just broken this mans rib, has anyone's memory become any better? Because you see, I am offering you a choice...if you remain silent you are allying yourselves with the creature who's been killing your neighbors and this poor man may not leave this room alive...if you tell me what I'm convinced you know Stefan will never return to haunt you again."

I could literally see in some of their faces the consideration of what they'd be giving up and I fought back the urge to kill them. In my time as a vampire I've found no shortage of people, who, to put it bluntly, needed killing (sexual predators were always a favorite meal of mine) and I'd count those were willing to suffer the occasional death of a neighbor in exchange for a life of luxury as amongst the lowest of the low.

I took the red headed man's hand between both of mine, caressing it softly. He whimpered and I think it was that whimper which finally did it, which broke the crowd's will.

"You killing the pale one?" The woman I'd scared back to her seat said.

I nodded.

"There caves. They 15-20 kilometers northwest...Gran said the pale one one took her...did things to her...he deserve to die"

"He will," the simple answers are the best oft times, "Red only has a cracked rib, but it still may need attention.."

With that I was gone, off to face the oldest vampire in the world and a telepathic teenager who needed to be discarded forthwith.

* * *

**/AN So how'd I do after a few years off? **

**Also this is not as close to an end as this chapter makes it sound, after not writing in so long I find I'm enjoying it a lot ;-p**

**Please review**


	20. A Furry Mystery Revealed

**A/N Wow, Thanks for the welcome back ;-)...The way I left I wasn't sure I deserved it.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**A Furry Mystery Revealed**

* * *

**BreePOV Outside Volterra, Italy**

This was the first time I'd been allowed to hunt alone, though I'd been following what Midnight had referred to as "The Cullen's ridiculous diet".

It was still hard to get my head around all of it.

Me, a vampire?

I half expected a Tin Woodsman, a Cowardly Lion, a Scarecrow and a Witch complete with flying monkeys (and I don't mind telling you when I was a little girl, those flying monkeys used to scare the living shit out of me, every time I saw the movie) to show up soon.

When I'd announced I needed to hunt Esme had simply told me to be careful, since the Volturi army was on the march against some unspecified threat.

My feeling is she thought the threat was was far off or I'd have never been allowed to enter the woods near the chateau alone.

The woods were oppressively dark, it was an overcast night, though I was finding the dark held no terrors for me like it used to. My new vampiric senses welcomed it, embraced it even. I could see everything, from the sleepy ladybug slowly crawling along the leaf of a nearby tree to the silvery highlights in the ripples of a nearby stream.

Most people might be mortified by the fact of a new vampire life but I was wholly delighted though I didn't really want to speculate as to what sort of person that made me, along that way madness lied.

At first when I entered the woods I'd had a sense of danger, as if every creature within this forest was afraid of something then I'd realized it was true.

What the forest's denizens were afraid of was me.

In spite of the wonders my vampire eyes presented me with I was operating largely upon my senses of sight and scent trying to, as Alice had shown me, let my instincts take over.

Finally I'd located some smaller deer, smaller than I recalled them in the US anyway, and I gave chase.

I was still astonished that I could actually outrun a deer.

I probably made a poor job of it but I finally took a buck down and as gently as I could I took him down, then drained him of blood, his struggles very faint towards the end. I felt horrible about that and decided there had to be a better way, though I wasn't sure what.

Still I was feeling a bit smug that I'd successfully completed a hunt on my own and I turned to head back to the Chateau.

I was breezing along when, in a movement I could not detect, my path was blocked by a vampire I could only detect as ...ancient.

We regarded each other. My back was against a giant oak as it had been since he'd blocked my way and I was terrified, operating largely upon defensive instinct.

His hair was silver, not white and his skin was, powdery, almost like paper. His eyes were purest crimson. He was, astonishingly, not much taller than me, but everything about him screamed "Dangerous!" to me.

Finally he spoke.

"Hello little one," His voice was soft, silky, soothing...

"Hello." I finally stammered by way of reply.

"Your creator, Isabella, has asked me to bring you to her, there is danger about...my name is Stefan," His tone was kind, concerned even.

His tone of voice, his usage of the woman I'd been coming to think of as my Mother's name and his body language...all these combined to assure me he had no evil intent towards me.

"Follow me please," He said softly.

I could see no reason not to, so I did.

* * *

**BPOV- Carpathian Mountains, Romania-12 hours later**

These mountains were beautiful (though in my ignorance I could not put a name to them), I had to give them that. Flowers in multiple colours abounded, dominated by purples and yellows.

I could tell there was a lot of large game about, though they steered clear of me...I caught the scent of bears, stags, some sort of large cat and …...wolves.

Knowing there are caves in a vicinity and finding them are, I was discovering, two different things entirely.

I'd found a few caves but nothing of any significance. Finally I detected a familiar odor, that of the mutated wolves I'd fought in Berlin before.

They caused me no fear now, though I felt sorry for them. They were vampires, enslaved in wolven form, Carmilla had shown me that and died in the doing of it, passing her bond with Midnight to me (something Midnight and I _**still**_ needed to discuss, I could not imagine she didn't know Carmilla had died, but the bond...that warranted discussion) and had shown me my daggers were effective upon the softer parts of the body...pads, genitals, stomach...

I'd be doing any vampire reduced to such a state a favor by removing them from this mortal coil.

When I found the cave entrance it was, not surprisingly, hidden by shrubbery and such, almost entirely concealed and it stank of the mutated werewolves...I approached cautiously and peered in.

The cave itself was unremarkable, dark as caves tend to be, and I saw no sentry's in the entrance. I also detected a familiar scent, but different...I couldn't quite place it.

Deciding that since this was so obviously a trap I decided there was nothing for it but to spring it...which was exactly what I did.

I strode in with all the imperiosity of a Volturi Princess and was stunned and shocked by what the vista which presented itself to me.

There, bound upon stone slabs, were my guard Armani and the newborn I'd made (something I took personally as I'd never turned anyone before) Bree, horror writ large upon their faces.

There were both wolves and vampires scurrying about and it didn't take a lot of thought to realize some horrible conversion was about to take place.

"This shall not stand" I thought to myself and, all eyes upon me, I drew my daggers.

* * *

**BreePOV**

Well it had all gone, well, fucked up. We'd ran for a few hours, me following Stefan and, as it turned out, Bella's personal guard Armani following us both.

As soon as we'd arrived in some sort of cave, God knows where, I'd been grabbed and tied down to a rock by massive wolves and vampires both I screamed at Stefan demanding an explanation but he kept muttering about having some of Bella's blood after all and then left without addressing me.

I was beginning to understand being Bella's daughter was going to be a pretty damned hard gig, but that knowledge was a bit too late.

After a bit Armani attacked, I guess trying trying to get me out, and her attack had about as much effect as me toilet papering a house on Halloween would, it irritated the people who'd grabbed me...but little more than that.

Soon enough she was tied down to the rock beside me.

"I followed you, to protect you, I knew Princess Isabella would have wanted..."

At that point a humpbacked vampire struck her savagely, actually breaking her jaw.

After that we didn't talk at all, merely exchanged glances...letting the minutes, then hours pass wondering what was going to happen to us...

* * *

When Bella appeared she looked every bit the princess in her white leathers and black cloak, walking in as if she expected to find a throne to sit upon, her scarlet eyes flashing with haughty menace. Her cloak and hair blew out behind her giving her an almost angelic appearance.

"This will not stand!" she exclaimed, drawing her daggers and what happened next...what happened next was a blur of violence...unreserved total violence...s storm of death.

Have you ever seen the Warner Brothers cartoons with the Tasmanian Devil?

Aunt Bella was like that, a blur dealing death to both vampires and wolves alike (Though the strangest thing happened when she killed the wolves, they seemed to turn into vampires and _**then**_ die) this went on maybe five minutes and ended with Bella surrounded by the ashes which was all that remained of her foes.

"Are you two ok?" She almost seemed concerned, which surprised me.

We both nodded, I think we were two scared, awestruck and any number of other emotions to speak.

"Close your eyes," She instructed and when we complied I heard a series of metallic noises and felt my shackles release.

"Wait here" she instructed...then she was gone leaving Armani and I huddled together...shaking.

* * *

**BPOV**

Freeing the girls was almost anticlimactic after learning what I'd learned before...still it was a good fight...almost refreshing after all I'd been through lately.

I knew I had to clear these caves completely, no more of these hybrid werewolves could be created, this was urgent.

I ran through the caves at vampire speed with the added benefit of all my training. Edward used to think he was just fast and that's how it was. I had found vampires are like humans in one aspect, training increases endurance and speed. Edward was fool in that aspect, like so many others.

I raced through the caves, looking for vampire or wolven scent...detecting nothing.

Finally I detected a hint of a vampire scent, though it was strange...a bit off.

I followed the scent through the caverns until I came to the most horrifying tableau so far.

There deep within the caverns, crucified upon an X shaped pattern of wood, was Seth Clearwater, friend of my youth, obviously vampire yet seemingly mid-transition to wolf., His muscles were bunching, hair sprouting out all over him.

Even in his obvious agony he saw me and said, "Well I'll be damned...Hi Bella."

"Seth? Seth? What is going on here?"

He managed to laugh.

"I'm a science experiment Bella...these nails through my hands and feet must be special..." His shoulders hunched in agony then he seemed to recover himself slightly, "I'm the only vampire _and_ werewolf I know of...they feed me and take blood from me...unnnghhh...don't know why."

No more.

This was even more horrible than I thought.

No more.

"This ends now Seth," and using my own hands, highlighted against the red phosphorescence of the cave walls which, fittingly enough, made it resemble nothing so much as Dante's vision of hell, I removed the nails from Seth's hands and feet.

He immediately transitioned to wolf and I said, "Run free Seth, run free."

He nuzzled his head against me and loped out of that section of the caverns.

I was still left with a problem...though there would be no more mutant wolves..I had to talk to Midnight...and I had to talk to her now.

* * *

Before running back to collect the girls I thought about what Carmilla had done...this made me wonder.

I concentrated upon Midnight and almost instantly...she was there...not there but with me. It's very hard to describe.

"Aunt Bella?" I heard in my mind..."Is that you?"

"Yes" I sent a thought response very cautiously.

"But only...only mother..." There was a mental pause, "Oh Gods Aunt Bella...mom's gone!"

"Middie, we'll get through this," I paused because this was so very hard for me, "I'll help you, I love you."

I could only hear the mental equivalent of crying.

"I need you to be strong for me Middie. I need to tell you something, something important..."

There was a pause then I finally received a mental reply.

"Yes Aunt Bella," I'd never heard Middie sound so...young...she sounded like a little girl...I think I knew then I'd taken on more than some psychic gift from Carmilla.

"There was a weapon, a human weapon, that was used during world war two, I need you to find some..."

I explained the rest to her and she agreed to relay the information to Aro...perhaps it might win the upcoming war.

Totally exhausted I went back up in the caverns to get Armani and Bree.

When I found them they were still holding each other.

I still had to hunt down Edward and Stefan...but I had to get these two home first.

* * *

**AN/**

**Well I doubt that was what anyone expected but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review.**


	21. Explanations and Needful Things

**A/N This chapter was, frankly, a PITA to write...very hard. I hope it doesn't stink**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Explanations and Needful Things**

* * *

**BreePOV**

I hadn't had a very hard time getting my head around the vampire thing, at least according to Alice and her family. What I _had_ really freaked out about was this...Isabella.

She was, as they said, my vampire 'mother' another concept which went right past me.

I hadn't had very good experiences with the whole concept of a Mother and I didn't expect this ice princess/goddess to change that much.

Then that Stefan dude had totally duped me.

I'd felt like such a fool, even human children know not to talk to strangers.

And then I'd been terrified I was going to die all over again in that horrible cave, with those wolves and that vampire straight out of an old time Frankenstein movie (I know I'm mixing things up but in this case it somehow fits, that dude was creep-tacular) from like, the 1800's or something.

And then Isabella appeared, all in white leather, like some avenging angel or some such shit, I've never been super pretty...but Jesus she made me feel hideous.

Even with my enhanced vision (which is pretty damn cool by the way) I had a hard time keeping up with her or at least I would have, if it weren't for my little extra.

You see when she's close by I can _hear her thoughts._ I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not making this shit up, I really can.

And Isabella's brain ain't the most comfy place to be. She seems angry, or has been evry time this has happened not to mention she could rip me to shreds.

She thinks of like, a hundred things at once, and keeps it all straight.

The whole time she was in this sort of 'roid rage, killing all those wolves and vampires, she was remembering what _another_ one of these wolves from hell had shown her, how she had to use those huge knives of hers on the bottom of their paws or their bellies. Soft parts she was thinking.

And while she was thinking about and doing that she kept looking over at me and the Armani chick, checking us out, making sure we were OK.

If that wasn't enough she was making plans about how she was going to shut this 'Little Shop of Horrors' down (her name for it, not mine...I figure that must be another one of those ancient movies) planning for that. She wacked me and Armani's chains off not saying a word, though her thoughts were primarily filled with rage, then she took off, deeper into the cave, I couldn't hear her thinking anymore, I guess she's gotta be close by or something for that to work. Then some other kind of humongous wolf comes running by like a bat out of hell. Funny thing is, I swear to God, that wolf looked_ happy._

This whole time Armani and me have been holding on to each other, both scared shitless and Isabella comes running back up _still_ looking like she belonged more in some fashion show than someone who'd just slaughtered a truckload of mega wolves and and scary vampires.

I could hear her thoughts again and it was about that time I decided she must actually be crazy.

She seemed to be having some sort of conversation with someone in her thoughts but all I could hear was her.

After that I decided _I _must be crazy because that Midnight chick appears out of nowhere and poof! We're all this ancient sort sort of cathedral room.

Walls made out of these huge blocks of white rock, shiny...no polished marble floors I could see myself in them (Yeah that thing about vampires and mirrors...total BS)

The ceiling was like a dome. There were these huge carved polished wood beams that curved and the ceiling itself was a big ass painting...angels fighting devils it looked like. Like that sistern chapel thing or something.

At the end of the room there these three...thrones I guess and in them these three old vampire sat (I don't know how I knew but you could just look at them and _tell_ they were old) who looked at us like they'd just as soon kill us as spit on us.

Armani was still holding on to me and out of nowhere I thought, "Is every chick here lesbo?"

**BPOV**

So here we all stood, up to our ears in ambiance. If any room had ever shrieked "Look out! Their vampires!" it was the Volturi throne room, replete with the paintings from the middle ages of people who were still here. I sometimes wonder if vampires make the myths or if the myths appeal to the ego's of certain vampires.

Alice, Middie and Esme stood beside me, heads bloodied but not bowed. Amari and the new girl, the one I'd accidentally changed, were huddled upon the floor together just as they had been back in the cave. Another time I might have wondered about that.

"I suppose an explanation is forthcoming Princess?" Aro asked in his querulous, nearly nasal voice. His lips barely moved moved but with Aro, the more calm he remained, the less likely it was things were truly alright.

Once I'd killed Carmilla and then seen Seth, and knowing what I knew about the Quileute pack, I'd finally pieced it all to-gether. It hardly took Sherlock Holmes. There were still some elements missing, but in the main I believed I had a reasonable picture of what had been going on. The very thought of it made me quiver with fury, fists clenched in rage.

I really believe the hatred emanating from me was palpable as I could have sworn I saw all three Kings of the Volturi recoil ever so slightly. Caius his face face full of disdain mixed with dull witted confusion, Marcus for the first time I could remember appearing interested in something and Aro, strangest of them all, actually appearing to evince genuine concern.

"I discovered where these mutated _wolves_ were being made...though transformed...perverted are better descriptions, " I used my gloved fingers to cradle the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself, "There won't be any more new ones."

All three of the Kings seemed relieved at this until I went on with the awful truth.

"They were using the blood of of a Quileute pack member, somehow combined with minute portions of Stefan's venom, though how this was accomplished is beyond my scientific knowledge..." Marcus perked up at this, the scientist in him no doubt reacting. I'm told Marcus has been borderline insane ever since his wife was murdered, but I was certainly not going to delve into _that_ can or worms.

"To what purpose?" Caius growled, blissfully unaware he'd just interrupted me telling him exactly the answer to that question.

"Can't you see?" I nearly screamed, "They've been injecting this into vampires! Using this to create these super wolves. The addition of Stefan's venom makes him their alpha, they have to obey his every order! I had to kill Carmilla and she thanked me for it! Thanked me for freeing her..."

My voice trailed off as I stared into the now horrified faces of the three.

For the first time since I'd become a vampire I felt like weeping. Not for Carmilla, though her tragedy had been great. Not for little Alice, though I felt sure I was beginning to love her, she'd been through a horrible thing but once again her surprisingly deep reservoir of strength seemed to have served her well.

It was when I glanced at Middie, saw her stoic resolve, her face for once absolutely emotionless. That made me want to weep.

* * *

I gathered myself.

"Edward Cullen has aligned himself with Stefan. That bastards mind reading is formidable enough but Edward has taken a mate who poses even more of a problem."

Aro's only response was an arched eyebrow. For Aro that constituted a massive amount of reserve.

"Her name is Victoria. It was once thought her talent was one of escape but like many of us her talent has matured, deepened. Her talent is to negate the talents of other vampires. That combined with with a rather large army of nearly indestructible wolves utterly obedient to Stefan makes this threat such as the Volturi, the world really, has never seen. They _must not _be allowed to choose their battle field."

"This is not for all ears to hear," Marcus said quietly.

Alice, Esme, Midnight, Armani and Bree took the hint after a few seconds and quietly left the room.

**BreePOV**

I wandered around the Volturi castle for a few hours. Kind of lost really.

Finally I decided this was all just too, big for me...I was kinda like that girl that runs across the street in a movie in front of the hero then you never see her again.

I knew one thing, well two things, I ought to to do.

Isabella was obviously busy so I couldn't thank her for rescuing us, but I could at least say thanks to Midnight, the one who'd gotten us out of there, though I'd only discovered that after bugging Alice about it.

After I pestered a few guards I found out where this Midnight lived and set out to find her.

As walked down the rough, poorly lit stone corridor (Everything about this place was creepy) I could see from a distance her door was open.

For some reason this struck me as weird so I approached her door very quietly.

When I glanced inside I could clearly see something that could not, should not be.

According to everything I'd been told in my short life as a vampire this was impossible.

Inside prostrate on her bed, Midnight was sobbing.

From those strange violet eyes of hers tears of blood were flowing freely.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was several hours hours before I left my conference with the erstwhile Kings. I knew I shouldn't be but I was weary, bone weary.

It was a weariness of the soul, if I have such a thing.

I reached my chambers and found Alice lying on the bed, that ridiculous bed her and Esme had provided me with, her back to the door.

She did not stir. paid my arrival no attention at all... something I'd have never done. What happened next may have been wrong but I will not now, and will never have any apologies for anyone regarding it. It was a moment that belongs to Alice and I.

I slid into bed behind her and gently turned her over, her golden eyes peering into my scarlet ones.

We didn't say a word.

I began kissing her softly.

I needed her, she needed me.

It was that simple.

Our kisses deepened and I knew for a certainty it would not stop with this.

* * *

**A/N**

**Once again thanks to BRON for letting me incorporate Midnight into my story...she's grown with the telling.**

**This is *not* the last chapter, still quite a ways to go**

**Please Review**


	22. Le Petite Mort

**Authors Note _I was very disapointed with the initial amount of reviews in the last chapter though a few more dribbled in afterwards...It's very difficult for me to write this stuff if I feel no one is reading it. As a result I wrote this chapter as if it might be the last one, though I still have quite a bit more story to tell. It's really up to you dear readers._**

_**So without further adieu...**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Le Petite Mort**

* * *

**APOV**

I was lying down when Bella entered our chambers. I wasn't tired of course, but I was feeling a bit melancholy. Edwards attempted rape meant nothing to me, it simply established his inadequacy,

Any wounds he'd inflicted were long since healed, I just felt rather...alone.

I heard Bella enter and decided to just lie there...my thinking was she almost certainly had other things on her mind. You can imagine my my shock when she layed down beside me and began kissing me, ever so gently , as if I were made out of porcelain and might break in her hands.

Such gentle touches, kisses these all seemed so unlike what Bella had become, what she strived so hard to convince everyone she'd become.

Suddenly she stood beside the bed, her scarlet eyes wide. That regal, commanding manner she'd had was completely missing.

"Come Alice, " She bid me. I stood in front of her a half second later.

Ever so gently Bella lifted the silk kimono, which was my only garment, from my shoulders. I shrugged and let the kimono drop to the floor leaving me standing naked before Bella.

"Give me a moment love, " Bella said simply then sat and removed her thigh high boots and the stockings she wore beneath them.

Layer after layer she peeled her leathers off until she was as naked and though I did not need the breath I gasped. She was flawed but somehow her flaws completed her, made her her more beautiful...more vulnerable and ...human.

"Oh my Bella...so many scars..." and unable to help myself I began kissing her about the shoulders, as if my kisses could wish her scars away.

"Are my wounds so grotesque?" She asked, a hint of a smile in her voice.

I paused long enough to answer, "You are beautiful, they only make you more beautiful..." and resumed kissing her.

"My darling Alice," She said, arms encircling me, "You've taught me what beauty means, against all odds..."

Bell grasped me by the shoulders then drew me close to her.

"Love you," She said simply, then kissed me me far less gently than before, our tongues as entwined as our bodies.

Had she not been holding me I would have collapsed, my knees were so weak they would betray me.

Bella pushed us both onto the bed and our kiss resumed as if it had never stopped.

I could feel as there was white hot lava rushing through my veins, starting from from the tips of my fingers and toes and spreading until it finally consumed me, spreading all the way to my already wet centre and pearl.

I was on on fire, such exquisite fire from the proximity of Bella, from her kisses, from her uneccessary breaths tickling my skin.

Bella's reputation as the Volturi's greatest courtesan was well deserved I was to discover.

Her hands roamed my body freely as her kisses trailed lower upon my body until they reached my nipples, which were already erect and pointing skyward.

"Oh Belllllla...make love to me," I openly begged.

The tip of Bella's tongue teased the underside of my breasts as her nails performed a flirtatious dance with my nipples.

I could scarce think I was so mad with desire and I was not the only one, the mixed scents of our arousal filled the room. This only served to arouse me even further and I could vaguely feel my hips moving of their own volition.

"mmmmmm Alice, my beautiful orchid..." Bella murmured then the tip of her tongue moved to my nipples proper, a studied dance.

I felt as if my heart was beating once more and I couldn't keep up. My ardour and ever mounting excitement combined to form a pain so delicious I cannot put it to words...it was as if existence had come down to these exquisite milliseconds, time almost non-existent save for us.

Bella's kisses began to move lower once again, tip of her tongue caressing my taut stomach and I was thrashing wildly calling out "Oh Bella!" over and over again.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of anticipation Bella's mouth reached my folds and she began kissing my pearl.

I was so aflame by now I feared I must combust and I literally begged Bella for release.

Her answer was for her tongue to redouble her efforts around my folds and upon my pearl and when release came it was hardly gentle.

"Oh Gods, Oh Gods Belllllllllla!" I screamed, my nails clawing her, head thrown back, seeing red, in complete and utter bliss.

My orgasms were like blows one after another as there was only me and Bella, her tongue keeping me at the absolute edge of sensation.

I don't recall it but later, much later, Bella told me I'd begged her to stop telling her I couldn't breathe. I don't remember it but I *do* believe it.

Such ecstasy is too closse to heaven to be maintained for too long. Too much like Icarus soaring too close to the sun.

For a space of time we lay together, Bella stroking my hair, but only long enough to allow me to gather myself...I had further plans for Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had tried so very hard. I've had sex more times than I can count but always dispassionately, always performing a service for the Volturi.

This time I wanted it to be be different...I wanted to love and be loved.

Matters of the heart are difficult for even the most glib to explain, let alone me.

I didn't want to show love to Alice.

I wanted her to feel it.

I'd applied such arts as the years have taught me in my duties, but I'd tried to apply them with love. It was so difficult to open myself in this way but I had to.

I had to because after all Alice had been through she deserved this and so much more.

Only time would tell if I'd succeeded, though Alice certainly seemed to enjoy my attentions.

After we'd snuggled for bit Alice surprised me.

"Bella love," She whispered, "Could you lie on your stomach for me."

I certainly didn't mind, I'd felt oddly vulnerable ever since removing my clothes, in spite of the countless number of people who'd seen me naked before.

Alice began massaging me, firmly yet gently, it sounds an oxymoron but is no less true for that.

"Relax darling Bella," She breathed as much as said, "just relax..."

Her tiny hands were like magic, rubbing...squeezing...from the tips of my fingers all the way to my curled toes and all the knotted muscles in between.

I hadn't even realized I was tense before she'd began.

By the time she'd finished my back, a languorous sensation was overwhelming me, utter relaxation easing me, warming me.

Alice kissed the small of my back, just above the cleft of my buttocks and bade me roll over.

My nipples were already achingly erect when Alice continued her ministrations upon the front of my body her tiny hands relaxing me but still demanding...promising more.

"MMMMM Bella, you've needed this for a long time..." She whispered, voice sultry as she massaged my breasts. I couldn't argue...I hadn't known it but I **had** needed this a very long time...too long.

Alice's head lolled back a bit and her hands gradually (too slow for my tastes I was shocked to find) moved to my sex.

"Oh dear gods Alice!" I moaned as her fingers expertly opened me, almost as if she were opening a flower.

I had never, while living or afterwards, experienced an orgasm...my only sex while still alive had been a rape and everything since had been duty...all duty.

I had no reference...now way to understand the feelings which were washing over me...such blissfull, wonderful feelings.

After a time Alice's beautiful, red heart shaped lips began kissing my sex and rather than the explosion of sensation I feared...how to describe it.

Once I'd stood and watched the tide come in from the great pacific ocean.

It was very like that.

It began in a small way but with each new wave my ecstasy was amplified, Alice's elfin sweet tongue performing acts of magic uupon the centre of my being.

The waves increased until it was like unto a massive tidal wave washing over me me, wholly engulfing me in nothing but love and pleasure.

I'd never experienced anything like it before and I am not sure I ever will again.

But it was enough.

So much more than enough.

Afterwards we lay entwined, utterly at peace.

Edward and Victoria and Stefan and his wolves were out there still...

I was not fool enough to think everything would be easy of perfect for me and Alice from now on...

But tonight we had each other.

That was enough.

More than enough.

* * *

**A/N _I hope everyone enjoyed that. Please, please review._**


	23. Explosive Betrayal

**This Chapter features Midnight created by the incomparable Black Rose of Night...I thank her for letting me. I warn you this chapter is primarily to move the plot towards the end game...a necessary evil.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Explosive Betrayal **

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice and I were in bed and frankly I was trying to figure out how to deal with her and I's wonderful but scary intimacy when the explosion

occurred. It could be heard through out the fortress.

I was on my feet immediately running towards the cacaphony.

I could feel Alice running at my heels.

As I came nearer to the source of the catastrophic noise an overwhelming sense of dread began to creep into my psyche. It was becoming more and more obvious we were approaching Midnight's chambers.

Something very bad indeed was afoot.

I rounded the corner that opened up the corridor with Midnight's rooms at the the very end...at least that's where they used to be. What was there now was a smoking pile of rubble, complete with still scattered flames.

It was only then I think that I realized I was stark naked and ill equipped to deal with most tragedies.

The sense of relief I felt when I saw Midnight outside the flaming rocks and timbers that had been her quarters.

I had no more time for thought before Midnight collided with me, sobbing blood tears.

"Oh Aunt Bella...Alicia...Alicia was in there..."

I held her close. Whether the target had been her, me or even Alicia remained to be determined.

What seemed obviously true was treachery had penetrated to the very heart of the Volturi.

My thoughts were interrupted by Demetri placing a cloak about my shoulders, which I wrapped around Midnight immediately. Still I nodded in a brief response to him, my mind spinning.

**MPOV**

I _had _to get myself to-gether. The depths of my recent tragedies were more than I was used to dealing with, more than _anyone_ should be, but my life had hardly been bereft of tragedy. One lesson I'd learnt nearly as soon as I'd begun my unique new vampiric existence, and in truth I remembered very little of my 'mortal' life at all; life without humor...without joy...without love...was no life at all.

I turned to Aunt Bella who, frankly, was beginning to shape up as one of the most successful projects in my relatively short existence.

"How could anyone ever have done this?" Her face remained blank, seemingly impassive, "How could anyone have even gotten in here without you or me killing them?"

"To misquote a rather famous mind of the nineteenth century Middie, " Bella paused dramatically, a habit of her's I'd gotten so used to it didn't even bother me anymore, "You'll get results, Middie, by always putting yourself in the other person's place, and thinking what you would do yourself. It takes some imagination, but yields results."

She paused again, this time she seemed to be truly thinking.

"I do so hate cliches, and I know this will be a bitter pill to swallow...but let's call a spade a spade...we have a traitor in our midst...this conclusion cannot be avoided."

In spite of my sorrow, in spite of everything I felt the corners of my mouth quirk slightly.

Aunt Bella made a good point.

Aunt Bella had made a joke, something previously unheard of from her, but I knew it was for my benefit.

She'd reminded me she cared.

In a moment like this...that meant a lot.

* * *

**APOV**

Life around Bella certainly was proving to be interesting.

Of course the old Chinese curse "May you live interesting times" came to mind as well.

It was only after Bella had made her little speech that I came to realize, to my complete horror, that Bella and I were standing there completely naked.

Now I'm no prude about nudity, I think my history has proven that, but even in this moment of tragedy Bella and I's fashion faux pas was simply inexcusable.

I tugged at her elbow and whispered in her ear, low enough for only us to hear, "Let's get back to our chambers and get dressed before Aro calls you lot in."

I secretly loved calling it 'our' chambers, but the reasons for that go without saying.

Bella gave me a surprised look and then took my hand, leading us back to dress.

Sure enough we'd barely finished dressing when Aro's thin voice reverberated through out, summoning Bella and Midnight to his presence.

**BPOV**

I'd donned my normal black leathers and Alice was in a pink cashmere mini dress when Aro summoned Midnight and me.

Alice gave me a questioning look.

"You're with me." I said simply.

Alice by my side, we proceeded down the long, rough hewn stone passageway to the throne room of the three kings.

We entered through the oversized, ancient double doors and closed them behind us.

I suppose it attested to the seriousness of the situation that, aside from the three kings seated on their massive throne like chairs only Demetri, Felix, Alec, Jane and Midnight were in attendance.

Alice's presence drew a few glances but I quelled those with a stern look.

"Someone has attempted murder upon our beloved Midnight...analysis please."

For perhaps the first time since I'd known him Aro had been practically laconic.

Caius was, predictably enough, the first to respond, in a predictable enough way...

"This is war!" He bellowed, "The curs who perpetrated this must be hunted down and..."

I cut him off, impatient...

"It's been war for a while now, this was merely the first direct attack, an attack on a precious resource..."

This gave everyone pause. Finally Marcus looked at me and asked in his usual monotone...

"Explain Princess Bella?"

"I've told Aro how critical it is we be be able to choose the site of our final battle with our enemies, especially considering the nature of some weapons I've acquired..." I was given several curious looks upon saying that but I pushed on, "Our enemies obviously don't know of them but they _do_ know Midnight's ability to transport will be invaluable to us, not to mention she fights nearly as well as me.." Had she been in better spirits I'd have expected a comment from Middie at this point, instead she merely managed a half hearted snort, "I'd advise we keep a close watch upon Alec and Jane as well...This attack was obviously assisted from within...I can take care of Alice and me.."

"Now wait one damn..." Alice began only to be interupted by Aro.

"Peace," He said easily "You're concerns are noted beautiful Bella...what remains to be determined is what we _do_ about the current situation"

Alice was still steaming at my unintended slight and I didn't blame her, striking me with still yet more doubt as to my capacity to successfully engage in an intrapersonal relationship when Caius settled the matter.

"For now we simply increase security around Jane and Alec. They will hardly expect us to send Midnight and Bella in pursuit of this traitor, so that will be exactly what we do..."

I stared at Caius in shock. This was easily the most intelligent thing I'd ever heard him say. It was tantamount to the George W. Bush of my human time announcing he'd singlehandedly bio-engineered crops to end world hunger.

"I must agree brother, " Aro nodded and Marcus just nodded.

"Then Alice and I will retire to our chambers." I announced.

Aro smiled.

"Goodnight sweet Princess," Aro said expansively, "Goodnight lovely Alice"

And with that the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

She disliked even seeing these levels so far beneath the fortress, let alone visiting them. The dark was a matter to laugh at for her but the stench and the wet, she would never grow accustomed to it. Everything was just so...slimy. However she knew her failure must be reported in this was the only safe place.

She didn't fear reprisal...there would be more chances. Time and love were on her side...

* * *

**A/N I hate writing chapters whose sole purpose is expository...still I hope you liked this.**

**Reviews are like heroin to an addict for those of who write here...so please review ;-)**


	24. Violence Rencontre  Sexuelle Rencontre

**I was all set to discontinue my story. **

**I worked on the last chapter until 1 AM, posted it and got...1 review. **

**I went to BexCatchingFire's personal page to inform them of this (since BCF was the only one who cared enough to review) and there on top of favorite stories...was mine. **

**I can't promise I'll continue to write with such overwhelming evidence no one cares whether I do or not...but after seeing that I couldn't just stop. Thank you BCF.**

**This Chapter features Midnight created by the incomparable Black Rose of Night...I thank her for letting me use her. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Violence Rencontre **

**Sexuelle Rencontre **

* * *

**APOV**

I tried to avoid some of the venom spatter from a severed, smoking vampire arm, courtesy of one of Bella's 'magic' daggers.

"Come with us Alice," Bella had said, "Stay close to me and we'll have fun."

I remembered that conversation ruefully at this point, very ruefully.

Sometimes Bella had a skewed idea of 'fun'.

Midnight spun and, I swear to whatever deity you believe in, _gleefully, _blew a newborn vampires head from where it had previously rested upon it's shoulders with one of those monstrous pistols of hers.

This entire situation probably bears some explanation.

Two weeks had passed since the unscheduled demolition of Midnight's rooms ... two weeks without further event. No further event that is to say except Midnight had been demonstrably different in her attitude, disposition and general outlook towards life. While she'd been far from unpleasant there was a spark missing...she just wasn't … Midnight.

In an unrelated series of events (Though I guess Bella may have called it serendipitous) for the last 15 years or so the Vampire wars in the southern portions of the north American continent had been building towards a resurgence.

Aro had recently announced one day the time had come to "Stop this problem before it spread," and Bella had, coming as close to cheerfully as she ever did, volunteered to assemble a team and take care of the issue.

While she had said nothing to me concerning that portion of the matter I later realized this was her way to 'snap Midnight out of it'.

I still hadn't figured out why _I_ was on the outskirts of Mexico City with these two maniacs.

* * *

**BreePOV**

No shit this is gonna sound like how a story that starts that some old fat guy in New York is telling , but this is what happened (and no weird shit like this ever happened to any old fat guy from New York) and their stories always sound this way.

I was walking along in those cavern like hallways at Volturi, actually looking for Isabella, just minding my own business (Don't New York stories always start "just minding my own business"?) when I ran into that little blonde harpy Jane.

"Ahhhh you're Bella's get, or I should say Princess Isabella, Brian is is it? Unusual name that..." She had blocked my further progress to 'greet' me. I wanted to just bop her in the eye but knew what she could do. She knew my name. I knew she _knew_ my name!

"It's Bree, " I told her, wondering if I was spitting venom...I was pissed!

"Well … Bress … I'm Jane and I'm sort of 'unofficially' in charge of showing newborns the ropes around here …. making sure they stay in line ... and I am really afraid you seem to have a bit of an attitude."

The tiny bitch seemed almost sad when she said that, then I was hit with the worst pain I'd ever experienced. It seemed to start at my heart and go out in waves to my hands and feet and I was flopping on the ground like a fish out of water...pain...pain.

"You see, once a newborn knows what I can do to them, like this, two or three sessions..."

Jane's voice stopped, choked off, and so did the pain.

"You stupid bitch," I heard Armani's voice say, "You did this to me when I got here. You're just a sadistic slut...but I know just what to do about you now..."

I rose and saw Armani, behind Jane, one hand over her eyes, the other covering her mouth. Jane was trying to get loose but didn't seem to be able to. She was quite small and likely not very strong.

I went ahead and punched Jane in the stomach, just out of instinct then with a cold feeling of reality, fear set in.

"What...how?" I wasn't making a hell of a lot of sense. Sometimes I wonder if I ever do.

"Jane cannot hurt those Jane cannot see," Armani was actually smiling, "Not many know that about her ... Come on, I know a place nobody will disturb us...Jane needs a bit of her own medicine...you'll have to hold her while I get some special things..."

Jane seemed to struggle even harder but Armani had a good hold of her it looked like.

In a daze I followed them down the hall.

* * *

**APOV**

"Ok everything leading up to this has been prelude," Bella said...prelude I thought? If a trail of vicious newborns slaughtered was prelude I'd just as soon take a pass on the main event, "_That_ is the main event (for a moment I considered the notion Bella had become psychic) ...the center of the infestation...Sofia, the leader, has made hundreds of newborns and watched as many die, they are just fodder for her territorial ambitions..."

Midnight gestured towards a large barn like structure on a hillside, just out of our sensory range.

"That all stops to-night." She finished for Bella ... with a grin.

My visions to-night had been ephemeral, too many, too fast for them to be of any real use. I looked at the barn and got...nothing.

"Well there's no use giving them any warning, now is there? I'll transport us over." and without another word, without pause, we were at the door of the building, I actually was finishing saying "Wait" when we popped into existence in front of the dilapidated old wooden building.

Immediately a maelstrom surrounded us.

Once, in another life it seems, I was sitting at a park with Jasper watching a little boy play with his father's pocket watch. It was a perfect day, Jasper and I basking in friendship, which was the best of what we ever were, and the boy fascinated me.

He must have gotten the old watches' back open somehow and hit just the right spot because it seemed like hundreds of the inner gears exploded out upon him. I remember being secretly pleased when I overheard his father assure him everything would be OK, they'd fix it...though I suspected somewhere in fairy tale heaven Humpty Dumpty, and any number of King's Horses and men were shaking their heads in disagreement.

The explosion of newborns from inside the old building reminded me of that watch expunging it's contents. I couldn't even begin to count the number of crazed newborns.

Bella and Midnight were gorgeous twin visions of death...Midnight unerringly firing her big vampire killing guns...Bella incinerating vampires left and right with those frightening daggers of hers.

I've heard Bells in combat described as a dancer, but after seeing it some I disagree...for me it's as if she's taken violence and enslaved it...harnessed it...bent it to her elegant will.

Smoking limbs and heads were literally flying off around her.

Midnight's lips were bared in a savage grin as she pumped her unending ammunition into the mass of savage young vampires.

A new wave of freshly made vampires poured out and Bella leapt right into the center of them, disappearing, though I could still see the acrid smoke of Bella's kills rising from the surging mass surrounding her.

"I _hate_ it when she does that, " Midnight said archly "She _knows _I can't get any good shots off."

A sense of rage began to fill me. This was my _mate_ these mindless dolts were trying to kill.

A red haze was filling my vision...

"Step aside," I told Midnight tersely. She stared at me as if I'd suddenly become some sort of horrifying creature who might unilaterally censor and delete others stories without regard for quality (**A/N** **sorry couldn't resist**).

I backflipped into the throng of savages and became a ballerina of destruction pirouetting from one to another, gracefully tearing heads from shoulders ... my flips and leaps becoming ever more rapid as I protected _my_ mate.

It seemed to be over in seconds, though I'm certain it must have taken much longer.

Midnight, Bella and I stood, surrounded by dead newborn vampires and smoking ashes, both Middie and Bella staring at me shock writ large upon their faces.

I suppose I felt some remorse and shame...but not _that_ much...no one messed with what was _mine _… no one.

My internal reverie was interrupted when she saw what must be Sofia, the ringleader, running over the horizon.

In response Midnight instantly transported us to her.

Her pale face showed horror and her crimson eyes went wide when we appeared before her, though I give her this, she gathered herself quickly.

"So this is it...the tyrants of Italy...come to mete out..."

I never knew the rest of what she was going to say as Midnight had shot her in the head.

"I hate it when they go on like that," She said simply.

Bella smiled in response.

"That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would, " Midnight seemed to be thinking aloud, "Of course I hadn't figured on our tiny dancer of mayhem..."

Bella actually … chortled, drawing looks from both Midnight and I. Chortling was not Bella's style.

"Want to see what they've done with my rooms so far?" Middie asked. We'd barely had time to nod before she transported us.

* * *

**BPOV**

I am fairly hardened, perhaps even jaded …. in spite of that once I'd taken in the scene awaiting us in Middie's half finished rooms the only thing I had to say was...

"Oh...my...God!"

Jane lay naked upon her stomach on a table in the center of the rough stone walled, poorly lit room. She wore only heavy manacles holding her wrists and ankles high above her back, a blindfold and a ball gag.

On either side of her, wearing what looked like leather corsets were Armani and Bree.

Armani had what looked like a riding crop in her right hand, this was mirrored by some sort of whip that seemed to have nine ends in Bree's left hand.

I'd never known Bree was a lefty was my first ridiculous thought.

"I see we've interrupted an intimate moment, " Alice said, a smirk on her face.

Middie giggled.

Both Armani and Bree looked mortified …. if I'd had some peanuts I could have easily tossed one in each of their gaping mouths. The thought of doing so secretly delighted me.

Middie giggled some more.

Somewhere, off in the distance … a dog barked.

"You, you don't understand, " Armani stammered, her stuttering sounding a bit like a chicken, "Jane was picking on Bree..." She was gaining strength in the telling, "I couldn't stand it and just wanted to teach her a lesson..."

I was well aware of Jane's treatment of newborns even well behaved ones like Bree (I'm of the firm opinion a newborn's behavior depends largely upon how they are treated. Sofia made them little more than beasts. Bree had never been anything but a lady in my presence, I doubted she even _knew _any foul words for example.)

"Ahhhhhhh …. well nothing wrong with a bit of harmless fun then I suppose...let's leave them to it ladies," and I turned to leave, though I knew there was longstanding bad blood between Middie and Jane.

"I think I'll stick around a bit," Middie responded, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Well if Jane bothers you anymore be sure to let me know about it Bree."

A sheepish nod was the best answer she could muster.

I nodded then Alice and I left.

"Won't Jane get them in trouble later?" Alice whispered to me in the corridor.

"I'd imagine there is not enough explosive in the whole of Italy to ever get what happens in that room out of Jane."

And we went to our chambers.

* * *

**A/N I'd originally intended a simple Bella cheers Middie up chapter but recent FF actions inspired a bit of content change. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**It seems very few listen, but please please review...this is not easy to write and reviews are the only reward we get.**


	25. Rosalie

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed from the bottom of my heart.**

**They (reviews) good or bad are the only way I know anyone's reading this so...thank you!**

**BTW I never feel the need any more for a disclaimer …. is anyone out there silly enough to think I own _any_ character except (the always well dressed) Armani? I mean come on ;-)**

**This Chapter features Midnight created by the incomparable Black Rose of Night...I thank her for letting me use her. **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Rosalie**

* * *

**RPOV**

This was uncharted territory for me. If I still had a heart as humans know it …. it would have been in my throat.

I knew my Emmett though, and I _used_ to know Bella. Perhaps that would be enough.

Speaking of enough, I decided I'd had about enough of this simpering attitude. I was Rosalie Hale dammit, time to act like it.

I knocked loudly upon the door to Bella and Alice's rooms. I was _still _getting my head around that, _Bella and Alice's rooms._

"Come" I heard Bella's voice from within.

I was a bit shocked when I went in, the entry room was … breezy … tastefully done in varying swaths of purple. My initial surprise faded when I remembered Alice lived here now too. Alice might be be many things, but she'd never abide living below her standards.

Bella was, to all appearances, sitting on an overstuffed leather couch playing with marbles.

I gave her a quizzical look.

"Rosalie, this is a bit of a surprise, you've avoided me religiously since our little tête-à-tête in the woods." She didn't quite smile.

"You've hardly given me reason to seek you out," I answered levelly.

Bella nodded by way of a reply. She held up one of the marbles.

"You see this?" She asked.

I nodded, wishing to hold my own in this exchange. This Bella was so damned …. intimidating it was something I'd never encountered before.

"When these burst they _should _coat an area approximately two foot round with a fine spray with sticks to anything around it..."

"To what purpose?" I was genuinely curious.

"Oh that..." Bella threw one of the marble like objects into the normally unused fireplace in the entry room. It burst of course, with a small tinkling of glass.

After a few seconds the entire hearth chamber burst into flame. I involuntarily stepped back.

"Bella don't you ever think of anything but better ways to kill other vampires?" The horrifying intent of the project immediately came to life in my mind.

"Why Rosalie, it's my _job _to kill other vampires, and I'm all about efficiency at work. I'm honestly astonished no one's ever applied technology to the task before..."

I shook my head, remembering why I'd come there in the first place.

"There's a fight coming, isn't there?" I asked her simply.

"Yes Rosalie, there is." She answered softly.

"Emmett, will want to be in it," I rushed on to my point before fear, or perhaps even worse, pride stopped me from saying it, "I've seen you fight Bella, I've seen others here fight …. Emmett is strong and he is brave to the point of foolishness, but he has no business being involved in a fight alongside people like you, basically trained professional killers, if the enemy are anything like you."

Bella held the bridge of her nose between two gloved fingertips.

"Has it ever occurred to you or Emmett that if he fought alongside me he might be on the wrong side? That truth, justice and the American way might favor my opponents? I am quite aware we Volturi overstep our bounds at times."

I winced a bit at Bella's reference to _we_ Volturi but remembered much of the blame for that situation lay solidly upon my families doorstep.

"Alice is with you Bella, whether you like it or not she still has a grip upon the hearts of all of us … if Alice goes to fight with you, you can be sure Emmett and I would be as close beside her as we could manage. I'm shocked that even after all this time you could doubt that."

"Don't talk to me about your family unity Rosalie Hale, " Bella's voice was as sharp as a whip cracking, "I seem to recall one it left behind."

That was like taking a gut punch. Even after my realization about we Cullens' culpability any confidence I'd built up suddenly dissipated like water on a hot skillet. She just had no idea how much I'd grieved, how much we'd _all_ grieved and how we felt like idiots. My heart was breaking all over again. I'd _never_ mourned anything, even the loss of my own life, like I'd mourned us losing Bella.

When I was human there was a simple incident, so simple many would not have have noticed it in an otherwise normal life, of course my life was to be far from normal, but that's another story. I was visiting my friend Vera …. Vera and her beautiful baby. Most times when I'd come to visit I'd just observed them, making small talk and taking pleasure from the simple observation Vera's love for her child. On this occasion Vera had asked me if I'd like to hold the baby, whom I'd never even touched before. When I took him in my arms he beamed a beatific smile at me then fell asleep when I held him close. I don't know if Vera saw it or not but for the only time in my adult life I shed tears not born of pain. Looking at Bella now somehow brought back that bittersweet moment. I am supposed to be hard, to be ice, but I could feel all that breaking down, all the walls collapsing.

I don't know what got into me, I sat beside her so quickly she seemed jumpy (not a smart idea around the world's most dangerous woman I later decided) and took her hand. She stared at me, her crimson eyes showing shock. Her free hand twitched towards a dagger, but she didn't disengage her hand from mine.

"May I tell you something Bella?" She didn't answer so I continued, "When you were mortal, Emmett wanted to invite you to our bed, " I ignored the hrrmmph sound she made, "I told him no."

"Neither of those admissions surprise me greatly Rosalie, " She said, her tone bordering on being icy.

"You don't understand Bella, I didn't say no because I didn't want you there," This was the hardest admission of all, "I said no because I was afraid we both loved you so much we might kill the mortal you. As you know a vampire's passion can be dangerous indeed."

Bella turned and gave me a long look. She was tossing one of her little fiery marbles up and down in the air with her free hand.

Finally she replied in a very low voice, almost a whisper.

"I might be able to do a few things to help assure Emmett stays alive in the event of a fight and you too for that matter but you'd have to do me a few favors..."

"Name them, " I replied without really thinking, Bella being gone had hurt me so deeply and for so long I was now desperately aware of what life without Emmett would be like, how empty it would be. I was willing to do anything. The psychology of loss and bereavement teaches bitter lessons.

"Well first, when and if the fight comes, you must promise to help me keep Esme far, far away from it. Esme was kind to me once and I would see no harm come to her. She is no fighter and I would never want her to be. Carlisle is on his own."

I nodded my assent eagerly to that.

"Second you'd have to take me …. shopping. Alice berates my _fashion_ choices daily, I grow …. weary of that. If I were to just …. blossom before her, with her having had no hand in that, you just can't imagine what that would be like..." Her voice sounded almost wistful, as if she were in a daydream.

If she'd been mortal I would have sworn she'd have been blushing and for just a moment it was as if I had the old Bella, the Bella I loved so very dearly back. Then I ruined it by hugging her close and saying, "Of course Bella...this will be...wonderful …. we can go right now."

"Easy Rosalie Hale, we can't turn the clock back all those years, " She extricated herself from my hug, not unkindly but firmly, "But perhaps we can make a fresh start, just perhaps."

Bella stood up.

"Let me get Midnight, I've a feeling that girl will be the kind of asset you've never _seen _on a shopping trip."

Bella left the room with perhaps just the hint of a smile on her face ….

A few moments later I heard two sets of foot steps approaching and then what I assumed was the voice of Midnight.

"...shopping Aunt Bella?"

* * *

**APOV**

I was sketching in our rooms, irritated. I'd been gone maybe 20 minutes tops and I'd gotten back, no note no Bella.

What made my irritation doubly …. well …. irritating was I'd left to get specific things for a specific purpose. A naughty purpose.

Anyone who knows me well knows I hate my plans being shifted to the side, delayed.

I'd just finished a sketch of Bella wearing bib overalls, barefoot, complete with a straw hat and a flannel shirt, (somewhere in Heaven Gianni Versace wept) when I felt the tell tale signs coming on...

_Bella was somewhere in a deep wood, Middie beside her. Shadows were overwhelming, it was so well into the evening it was nearly dusk. They were impatiently waiting._

_A man and a red haired woman appeared ….it was Edward!_

_A tried to hiss but couldn't. I expected Bella and Midnight to immediately attack but they didn't. I saw anger cross Bella's face after Edward had spoken a few moments and her lips formed what must have been a sharp reply._

_It was so frustrating not to be able to hear what they were saying._

_They went back and forth for some time._

_Finally, grudgingly on both parts it seemed, they shook hands …..Edward and the woman left._

_Bella was saying something to Middie, I could just make it out she was saying,_

"_Alice …._Alice are you ok? Alice?'

Bree was gently shaking me, visionus interruptus, I resisted the sudden urge to strike her and shook my head, clearing my mind and vision.

Bella and Edward were going to make some sort of deal? What the F? What the F-ing F?

"Alice?"

Bree brought me back to the real world.

"What can I do for you Bree?" I favored her with a smile. Bree was the sweetest newborn I'd ever met (aside from her apparent predilection towards BDSM) and it really wasn't that much of an effort to be kind to her. I'd never even heard her curse, I rather doubted she knew how.

It helped that she was now so darned (eternally) cute.

After tearing me from my vision just as it was starting to make sense she chose _now _to become shy as she was shifting from one foot to the other and wringing her hands …. she was really was such a sweet girl.

"When did you know you were gay Alice?" I don't think a slap in the face would have jolted me more than that moment. I'd have been less astonished if she'd told me she wanted to become an astronaut.

"Erm, Bree, we are vampires, " I finally stammered out, "I think you will find terms such as 'gay' or 'straight' mean less than who the person you want to be with 'is', the longer you live if you get my meaning and," I finished with a phrase I'd heard long ago, "Labels are for for people who wear suits"

"Alice can I tell you something?" Bree's tone was sooooo serious.

"I think you already have Bree, but go ahead."

"Well it's just that Armani, well I feel funny," She paused, "She makes me feel, God she makes me me horny, I've never felt anything like this, I just want to fuck her all night Alice ….. I've never been gay or liked girls Alice …. but Gawd!"

Holy crap. My little Bree was just full of surprises to-day. I resisted the urge to tell her she had to eat with that mouth and finally asked her.

"Have you spoken with Armani about this?" She shook her head no.

"Then I'd recommend you do, as soon as possible. Things like this can turn bad if they are unaddressed Bree."

I only had to think of Bella and I to recall just _how _bad they could turn if they were allowed to go unaddressed, to simmer until something went wrong.

"I will Alice, I'll talk to her …. to-day …. I'll talk to her today!" Then Bree scampered out of the room, I was just beginning to chuckle inwardly when she stuck her head back in the door.

"Oh Alice thank you! I'm so sorry I forgot to say it …. thank you!"

I waved her off, wondering if she'd thank me later.

* * *

**APOV**

It was probably a few hours later when I heard Rosalie and Midnight laughing in the hallway along with Bella's heels clicking.

Wait a minute, Rosalie and Midnight laughing? Bella was with them?

Something very strange was afoot …. very strange indeed. They walked, no sashayed is the more proper term, more fitting.

They were _all_ wearing new clothes but all I really saw was Bella. She was wearing a pink wide brimmed hat with a black ribbon, a pink mini-dress with black polka dots (it sounds garish but believe me, Bella made it work) black stockings black four inch high-fuck-me-heels.

I believe my jaw dropped.

"You'll come back to-morrow and help me with all this stuff Rose?" Bella said, waving over her shoulder at me. It was only then I noticed boxes and boxes of things being carted into Bella and I's flat.

"Oh sure Bella and there's still me doing up your hair..." Rose answered smiling.

Had the POD people come and replaced my Bella with a stepford wife?

Rosalie turned to Midnight, "And we have got to shop for car parts …. I had _no_ idea you liked cars so much …."

"There's lot's of thing lot's of people don't know about me Rose, only Aunt Bella knows all" Midnight had that dead sexy look on her face she sometimes gets yet seems completely oblivious to the fact she's doing it (or is she I often wonder) which just seems to melt people.

I heard Bella laugh harshly as an answer in the next room.

The next events seem to have happened in slow motion, yet couldn't have taken more than seconds.

Armani stuck her head in the door and said, "Alec's been murdered."

Then we were all, for reasons I'm not sure we knew, following Bella running towards the throne room.

* * *

**A/N _Another day, another chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. I hope I handled the Bree thing OK, I've seen women who've considered themselves heterosexual attracted to other women many times in my life but found it difficult to write._**

_**Please, please review.**_


	26. Carlisle

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed from the bottom of my heart.**

**They (reviews) good or bad are the only way I know anyone's reading this so...thank you!**

**Four chapters to go after this one...I've always known how this was ending...for the first time I know the exact path I'm taking there ;-)**

**This Chapter features Midnight created by the incomparable Black Rose of Night...I thank her for letting me use her. **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Carlisle**

* * *

**MPOV**

Aunt Bella had lost her hat somewhere in the process of running between her chambers and the throne room. It's odd how in times of crisis you notice silly things like that. Then I looked over and sure enough, Alice was grasping the hat. Leave it to Alice to remain fashion minded in times of crisis...

Aro, Caius and Marcus were literally perched on the edge of their thrones. Their tension was palpable.

"Where is the body?" Bella burst out.

"You would do well to hold your tongue for once and listen Princess..." Caius growled. He was obviously way stressed, no one talked to Aunt Bella that way.

Bella bowed her head and muttered "I remain but your humble servant."

I couldn't help myself upon seeing Bella's artifice of humility. I chuckled and then an old village saying popped in my head, "Aunt Bella you're about as independent as a hog on ice." I even saw the corner's of the normally passive Marcus's lips twitch slightly upwards at my little bon motte'.

Aro gestured towards a bag by his ancient seat.

"We have recovered Alec's head, nothing else, the murder scene has not been disturbed as we presumed you, sweet Midnight or both of you would want to examine it."

"We do," Bella replied tersely.

* * *

The scene of the crime was a courtyard, just beyond the castle proper.

I immediately noticed three sets of impossibly huge wolf prints leading to a bench in the courtyard set upon flagstones which were without question hundreds of years old, yet still flawless. The bench itself backed up to a fountain where two children were at play, eternally perfect, happy statues, water cascading about them.

Aunt Bella was examining the tracks leading to the stone and then even more closely examining the tracks leading away.

"They would have surprised him, Alec's power is slow to activate..." She mumbled, though we could all hear it clearly.

She examined the tracks leading away, gazing at one set particularly intensely.

Finally she stood upright.

"Alec is not dead," She announced matter of factly...

"Isabella, beautiful one, I know it is hard for use to accept...but we have his head..." Aro gestured towards the canvas bag which Demetri had borne here with us.

"I will need to see that, " Bella said nodding at Demetri. Without any emotion at all he pulled Alec's head from the bag, holding it up by the hair...Jane, who'd joined us unbeknownst to me, screamed. Alec's crimson eyes were open wide and fogged over in death.

I'm not sure where she'd been hiding it in that little polka dot mini-dress (and I'd imagine many imaginations were peaked in speculation) but Bella produced one of her mini-daggers and slashed the cheek of Alec's head.

"If this were from Alec's corpse it would be in flames right now," Bella gestured around the bench, "If Alec were decapitated here there would be venom splatter scarring the stones...there is none..."

She paused and pointed at the prints leaving.

"One set of prints was heavier leaving than arriving."

Bella ran her hand through her curls.

"Obviously Alec has been abducted...brilliant really...I'm certain he could be tortured into using his gift against us and I'm the only one who can shield us all from it...this is an attempt to remove me from the fight _and_ turn Alec's powers against us."

I think Aunt Bella would have produced less shock and consternation if she'd announced she wanted to pursue a career as a hula dancer.

Then everyone was talking at once, mostly asking where the head had come from.

Bella silenced everyone with a fake cough.

"It's apparent these people know more about shape shifters than we do...one of them must have given their all for this project...I doubt they volunteered."

She looked around the courtyard. There was me, Alice, Rosalie, the three kings, Jane and Demetri.

"I don't believe anyone here is our traitor, but what I say next does not leave this courtyard."

She fixed us all with a glance.

"I believe we can turn this to our advantage. Demetri can you get a sense of where Alec is? I rather doubt our enemies expected us to even try that."

"Yes Princess Isabella...he is to the south...I can say more the closer we get, " he finally answered.

Bella smiled, a wicked smile full of implied violence, I saw Alice shudder when she saw it. It simply thrilled me, I'd seen that look on my Aunt's face before. It suggested fun, arriving soon

"We're going to...how do the Americans say it? Adjust their attitudes Aunt Bella?" I smiled at her, my most innocent smile.

"I think we'll just kill them instead Middie," The wicked smile never left her face.

* * *

**CPOV**

Bella had sent that sweet little vampire Armani to summon me though Armani been quite formal about her delivery of the invitation, "Physician Carlisle Cullen, the Princess Isabella Swann Volturi requests you attend her two hours hence within her quarters in the Volturi palace."

"The palace! what is it?" I responded, a bit shocked.

"It's a large ancient building the where the Volturi reside but that's not important right now," Armani responded, an impish look on her face.

"Be there or be square Doc," she added and then she was gone.

So I'd prepared myself and now stood outside Bella and Alice's rooms.

The idea of Bella and Alice together didn't trouble me in the slightest, what Bella had become did. Alice and now Rosalie swore there was more to Bella than I was seeing, but I really only had my own perceptions to go by. What I saw was rage and violence, barely held in check by force of will.

Perhaps if I made her understand, made her really understand.

Well if wishes were horses then beggars would ride, we'd just have to see.

I knocked on the door.

"Enter," I heard Bella snap from within.

I did so and Bella said "Sit," nodding at a chair opposite her seat on the large couch.

I did that too, trying to gauge the purpose of this meeting.

"I'm about to ask you a favor Carlisle. I have nothing to offer in return, I don't particularly like you and I have not treated you well as of late, but I still think you will want to accede."

"Before you ask me Isabella, there is a favor I'd ask of you in return and it's simply this...when you are done to hear me out, to allow me to talk to you."

Bella gave me a pained look.

"I suppose that is not too onerous...what I want of you is simply this..." She held the bridge of her nose between a gloved thumb and forefinger, "No one knows more about vampire physiology than you. There is a battle coming, soon, somewhere safe from the battle but close I'd like you to be in charge of medical care and assistance...and I'd like for Esme to assist you. That is the boon I request."

She looked me straight in the eyes, her scarlet orbs free of any hint of deceit.

"I'd have done that without being asked Isabella," I tried to give her just as honest an appraisal.

"Then say what you feel you must..." Bella sounded resigned.

"I want to tell you about when we left Bella, this doesn't excuse what we did, what I did, but it _is_ the truth."

Bella was just looking at me, eyes and face devoid of any emotion.

"Edward came to me, and his arguments, no matter whether you agree or not, were logically sound. Your life had been placed at risk, repeatedly, exclusively because of us...because of our presence."

"But that was not enough for me to support him in his plan for us to leave. I loved you, I still do (I saw her restrain herself from saying anything) I honestly believe Esme loves you more than she loves any of the rest of us..."

"Then why _did_ you leave Carlisle? Why did you give your blessing to casting me aside like something used up and worn out?" Bella snapped, anger clear in her tone and her shaking hands.

"Because Edward said he'd leave us if we didn't. Edward was always the best of us, the brightest. His highs have always been higher and his lows lower. I could not _stand_ the idea of our family shattering. Edward made me choose between you and him, I chose him. I'm sorry but it was a simple as that, as agonizing and simple as that."

Bella stared at me a long time.

"I'll think on what you said Carlisle, when the time comes...do as I asked you."

There seemed to be nothing left to say so I nodded and left.

* * *

**A/N _I hope you enjoyed that. Please Please review._**


	27. Chapter 27

This is not a chapter...I'm having writers block...I will finish this story


	28. Emmett & Jasper

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed from the bottom of my heart.**

**They (reviews) good or bad are the only way I know anyone's reading this so...thank you!**

**BTW I never feel the need any more for a disclaimer …. is anyone out there silly enough to think I own _any_ character except (the always well dressed) Armani? I mean come on ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Emmett & Jasper**

**BPOV**

There's no polite way to say it.

I was tied up in our bed with some vampire resistant ribbons Alice had gotten, (God knows where...She's a clever little minx) I literally could not free myself from them short of destroying our four poster bed

She was verrry lightly running a feather tip along my belly...

Her tongue was currently very busy teasing my clitoris...I was basically writhing...my wrists tied to headboards...ankles tied to bedposts. The passion and lust she was bringing out in me just amazed me.

I'd never felt anything like this before...if I still could I'd have been bathed in sweat...toes curling I was calling her name.

Alice's visions can be very inconvenient...as this was.

She went...blank for a moment...then looked at me.

Finally she came out of it with sort of a saddened puppy look in her golden eyes.

"In about 30 seconds your cell is going to ring...I'd better untie your hands..."

I was about to argue the point when I realized she already had.

Damn the luck.

My cell phone, not surprisingly, rang and inwardly cursing, I answered it.

"Bella?"

"Yes Rosalie..." I didn't hide the irritation in my voice.

"Emmett and I are alone at the Chalet if there's anything you'd like to talk to us about." With the distant way Rosalie always spoke (Though her capacity to actually _show_ emotion in the last two conversations we'd engaged in had, after reflection, surprised me) this could have an been an invitation to a menage' a trois or a reference to the deal we'd made.

In one case a mistake in thinking had to corrected, in the other since events were marching very quickly...I had to act.

Alice must have seen what was coming next too...my ankles were already untied.

"I have to go Alice. I'll be back soon."

I quickly dressed in my black leathers, daggers and guns.

I stopped to kiss her before I left.

"Bye bye baby," She said, looking so very sad.

I've gotten used to getting things done when they need to be done.

I felt so very confused...this was still all so new to me, and it felt like this girl was tying lace ribbons to my heart that I couldn't break. And didn't want to.

* * *

On the way to the Cullen's chalet I detected a familiar scent, filing it away for future use later. It was only about 40 kilometers so I had just ran, taking a slight bit of extra time not to be seen. I suppose it was about 10 minutes after I'd hung up that I was ready to knock on the door when I heard Rosalie's voice beckon.

"Come in Bella..."

Never one to stand on ceremony I entered the massive, two story entry room, black cloak billowing out behind me. The room quite simply looked as if it had been polished, no no lacquered was more like it. I was stunned by the sheer opulence of it.

Emmett and Rosalie were wearing matching white silk pajamas languorously seated upon an antique burgundy settee.

"I had the most fascinating conversation with Esme this morning Bella, " Rosalie said simply, "I had to reassure her that Carlisle's sudden desire for her to assist him in a medical endeavor was in now way a slight to me. You see I've done such things...well ever since Alice left us..."

Emmett was staring at Rosalie in shock, I'm sure it was not so much over what she'd said, but over the fact she'd felt the need to tell _me._

Clearly this meeting was about me holding up my end of the deal, not some sexual advance. I found myself feeling relieved.

I'd worked out a way to do so and it suddenly occurred to me I might be able to use it to help Rosalie avoid any embarassing questions from him.

"Emmett, as fascinating as Rosalie's summary of her and Rosalie's recent conversation may have been, I came by to see _you__. _You strike me as a man who may have used a slingshot in the past..." a wide grin split his face.

"Hell yes! I was the best shot in Missouri when I was mortal..."

"Well then...I've developed to most _fascinating _new use for them. Perhaps you'd like me to show you?"

I'd made slingshots with about a 90 pound draw (for human archers 60 pounds is considered heavy).

Two hours later I had two _very enthusiastic_ long range snipers.

I had one more Cullen to see before returning to Alice and I's chambers.

* * *

I ran to the scent I'd detected on my way to the chalet.

As I drew near I was greeted by a familiar Texas drawl.

"I was hoping you might be stopping by Miss Isabella, " Jasper rose from his seat on a log to greet me.

"You expected me?"

"Would you mind if I explained myself ma'am" He answered.

I began flipping one of my daggers in one hand.

"So long as you never, ever call me ma'am again..."

He nodded and gave me a hint of a smile.

"I've kept up with what you done, as well as I can since we moved here. I noticed when Carlisle asked Esme to help hime with a medical care project, something he's never done before. I know how you used to feel about Esme. I'd be willing to go all in you and Rosalie made some sort of deal," He paused as if expecting some sort of confirmation, which I did not provide.

"I know a little about that _secret _meeting you had and how you ferreted out what really happened to Alec. Miss Isabella I still care enough about Alice I'd like to tell you this..." Another pause.

"I was a military man when I was mortal and a lot of the time since. I've played chess _all _my life. I've known about the Volturi for about 300 years and they haven't stayed in charge for over 1600 years by being stupid."

"You pull a lot of peoples strings around here Miss Isabella and you're awfully good at it. But somebody's pulling _your_ strings too. For Alice's sake...be careful Miss Isabella...be really careful."

I was a bit too stunned to respond.

"Good Night Miss Isabella" Jasper Whitlock essayed a bow and left me.

What a Volturi he'd have made , was my incongruous thought. Just amazing.

I headed home, hoping Alice was still there.

* * *

**A/N I hope ya'll enjoyed that...now we know what Alice had bought ;-)**

**Please review...I'll make brownies for all that do ;-)**


	29. Esme

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed from the bottom of my heart.**

**Except no one did.**

**Here's another Chapter**

**Just a few more after this then I'll stop bugging ya'll **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Esme**

**BPOV**

To-morrow was the big day.

The day when all my machinations would either save the things I'd come to realize I care for.

Or I'd realize the world is exactly what I thought it was all along.

A random place. A cold place. A place where love is so very far away.

There were two last things I had to do...just in case. (I always wondered if anyone with the last name Case ever named a child 'Justin' or 'Antproof' or such but then would dismiss such thoughts as redolent with idiocy)

I'd arranged for this meeting to take place in a quiet meadow on the Volturi grounds...it seemed such a tranquil, spiritual place...if the idea of spiritual vampires is not an oxymoron...like a mature rating which is exactly the same as a teen one...though I had no idea where that thought came from.

I heard her before I picked up her scent... more graceful and tranquil than the very meadow where I awaited her.

When she appeared she wore a flowing white robe...both the robe and her auburn hair windblown...she was a vision...ironically angelic.

"Isabella," Her voice was nearly a whisper, her her smile glowing and kind.

"Esme," I smiled, "I know you love me but you can lay off the beatific shit...how could you? You of all people...leave me like you did...leave me to die alone."

Her smile faltered but did not leave her face. She sat in the meadow ground then gestured to a spot beside her.

"Come sit with me Isabella."

I sat beside her.

"I did not have a happy mortal life. I can remember many a time, sitting beside a little pond I used to like. I'd pick up a stone and turn it over and over wondering …... what wish should I make before tossing it in the water."

She stroked my hair, which I allowed.

"Invariably I'd make some vague wish for happiness. That's a problem with life...I should have been wishing for whatever or whomever would _make _me happy...not for happiness itself. That's what I thought after-wards. But here's the crux of the matter; it took losing you, whom I loved so very much, to make me realize the final truth in those thoughts..."

She paused leaving me mesmerized.

"People or things don't make us happy. Our actions do, and only ours. I had been very happy with my family in this...afterlife. Very happy until we left you that is. It took you and Alice trying to partially right that wrong for me to finally realize...my actions or lack of them...had once again made me unhappy..."

I felt like crying...perhaps she could tell...she gently stroked my cheek.

"You come to me for answers Isabella, yet I am the one who finds myself learning...from you."

I don't know why, she hadn't answered anything really...but I leaned into her and her arms went around me, a gentle embrace.

"I love you Isabella...I have since you entered our home...I will never let inactivity affect that again. Whether you can forgive that...whether you can still love me...that is a question like any other question of love...the answer can only be found within your own heart."

Esme gave me a kiss, a chaste kiss of what might have been...and what might be...

I silently watched her leave, lost in my own thoughts.

* * *

**EsmePOV**

As I left I fingered the note Edward had somehow sent me...a note for Bella. A note I'd only just now decided not to give to her.

I silently smiled, wondering how my indecision may have affected Alice's visions.

* * *

**BPOV**

There was still one thing left to do.

The most important thing.

I went back to Alice and I's chambers...hoping she'd be there.

When I entered Alice was sketching fashion...something she did often.

"Bella!" She squealed in her high pitched voice, bounded over and hugged me, kissing me all over my face.

I extricated her gently and guided her to the couch indicating she sit.

I dropped to one knee in front of her, Jasper's talk to me, the sad look on her face a few nights before had somehow made me realize what I wanted, what I had to do.

In some strange way, the talk with Esme had been the perfect thing to utterly convince me this was right.

"I love you Alice and want our lives to be one forever."

I slid the ring upon her finger and awaited her answer.

* * *

**A/N Sorry that's a bit short. Next chapter...major violence...then sex.**

**Please review**


	30. Edward

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed from the bottom of my heart...**

**You know who you are and I love you for it**

**I'm so very sorry it's been so long between updates...I hope you still care...**

**Finishing this is my Christmas gift of sorts to anyone that's stuck with me...**

**This Chapter features Midnight created by the incomparable Black Rose of Night...I thank her for letting me use her. **

**Here's another Chapter**

**One More after this**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Edward**

* * *

**Lipari Island, southwest of Sicily, 3:37 AM**

**BPOV**

I'd been here for four hours maintaining my shield over a large area whilst preparations were made.

That's a long time for a vampire.

Plenty of time to think. To remember. To stoke the fires of my hatred.

* * *

_**Forks, Washington... more than 60 years ago**_

"_Mmmmmmm you DO smell good" Alice had said to me as she hugged me._

_She'd extended the hug, giving me a small squeeze at the very end._

_It was a subtle thing but with subtle things lives sometimes turn...change. Mine certainly did and I suppose so did Alice's._

_Something passed between us at that moment._

_Something special._

_Then Edward not so gently took my elbow and led me to his room._

_**Forks, Washington... more than 60 years ago**_

"_It will be as if I never existed," and he disappeared._

_I often wondered in the years that followed...if you love someone...how do you do something like that?How do you leave them broken, utterly broken alone in the woods?_

_Never mind the obvious danger of the situation, the potential of a disaster inflicted by nature._

_How do you break something you love then throw it away?_

_I've never come up with an answer...I suppose I never will._

_**Forks, Washington... more than 30 years ago**_

_I was working the stacks at the library, re-shelving books which had come back. It was something I'd done hundreds of times before. Something I'd do hundreds of times again._

_In a way it reminded me of a song I'd heard once._

_Ticking away the moments  
That make up a dull day  
Fritter and waste the hours  
In an off-hand way _

_That was my life by then... summed up in four lines of doggerel. Except that day was different. _

_I believe the book I was re-shelving was "In Quest of Beauty"by Junius R Sloan, ironically enough._

_I looked down the shelf line and there, with her back to me, was a short girl, spiky black hair. She seemed to have this energy about her, but perhaps that was just me. In retrospect I'm sure it was,but I was convinced it was Alice. Alice returned._

_For just a second there, I was dreaming. For just a second it all came back. My heart was in my throat and I was breathless. For just a second she was back standing side by side with me._

_She turned and, of course, it was not Alice._

_Edward had taken all that from me. I knew that in my heart, even then._

_I cursed myself as a fool and went back to work._

* * *

**Esme**

Esme sat alone in the _family_ room of the Cullen's Chalet. She did not know where Jasper and Celia were. The rest of her family all seemed caught up in this flurry of activity which was raging through the Volturi. A healthy fire was burning in the hearth before her though she had no need of it's warmth.

Esme liked such human touches, felt they were important in retaining one's touch with what she used to be though she had very little in the way of fond memories of her mortality.

She was toying with the still sealed note from Edward to Bella which she'd gotten out with the intent of committing it to the flames.

An impish grin crossed her face as curiosity got the best of her and she unsealed the missive. She read intently.

_Bella, I bear you no ill will.(_"Big of him, after all he's done" Esme mentally added) _and I must speak to you. There are things, monstrous things Stefan has undertaken in order to build his army. I cannot betray my commitment to him and, more importantly,Victoria _("Wow, just...wow" Esme thought "Yet your commitment to Bella was as easily discarded as humans do toilet tissue")_ but there are things you must know. You cannot hope to prevail in any confrontation with his forces. . I would meet with you to explain the totality of this._

_I do not do this so much for your sake as I do for the family which I still consider my own _("You always did think you owned us, and to think I loved you so," Esme ruefully considered)_ which you will inevitably involve in some misguided confrontation. Victoria's gift will negate yours and those of your self styled vampire killing weapons. If I cannot get you to listen to reason I will be forced to make you do as I say. _("Poor deluded Superman," Esme, normally not a sarcastic person, thought.)_ Leave a reply to this note any evening on the bench in the founders square at three AM and do so soon._

_Edward_

Esme snorted in derision and cast the note into the flames. Somewhere Alice's vision of Edward and Bella meeting disappeared.

* * *

**APOV**

I was sitting with Midnight in her newly refurbished rooms. The current starkness of them normally would have made me itch to decorate but I was far too nervous for that. We were passing the time with Midnight gleefully demonstrating to me the most efficient ways to remove another vampire's arm.

"...and you flip...like so...their own body weight does most of the work...the arm pops off just like a chicken wing." And then I swear by all that is holy...she giggled.

Midnight favored me with that dazzling smile of hers, a smile beauty pageant contestants the world over might consider giving up a limb for.

I held up my hand in supplication, rare indeed for me.

You see we were waiting for Bella to send for us. Demetri had tracked Alec to little known Lipari a tiny island southwest of Sicily. Bella was there now, doing God knows what.

And I was waiting.

Midnight approached me crouched and took my cheeks in her palms.

"Alice have you seen anything bad happening at all?"

"I can't see _anything_, I think it's those mutant wolves..."

"Alice I've been through a hundred bad situations or more with Aunt Bella...I _know _everything will be all right. I know this."

She favored me with another one of those 100 watt smiles.

"If you think _I'd_ let anything happen to Aunt Bella then you didn't pay much attention to me all those years did you now lil _oracle_," And she gave me a hug with all the subtlety of a puppy, "With me and you _both _on her side it's the other guys who need to be scared."

I gave her a small smile, couldn't help it really, it was Midnight after all... but said nothing else.

We waited.

* * *

**Lipari Island, southwest of Sicily, 4:32 AM**

**BPOV**

By now Esme would be en-route to joining Carlisle at his impromptu vampire M.A.S.H unit.

I looked around and decided we were about as ready as we were likely to get.

Up until now we'd been utterly invisible to Stefan and his forces, due to my shield, though they were but a half mile away.

I mentally signaled to Midnight that is was time for her and Alice to join me, which they did almost before I'd completed the thought.

Alice was fidgeting, obviously apperhensive.

Midnight just looked a bit like a young mare, sleek and ready to race.

I looked at Midnight and gave her a half smile.

"We're back from the grave...and ready to party."

With that I unshielded some of the minds I'd been shielding, enough to be certain we drew _all _the hidden forces in Stefan's sanctuary out to play...

* * *

**MPOV**

It only took seconds for whatever Aunt Bella had done to elicit what I suppose was the anticipated response. The mutant wolves followed a huge group of what had to be newborns, I didn't have time enough to count them all, the force swarmed over the small valley which led up the hillside where we and most of the Volturi were ensconced.

Strangely enough it occurred to me that between the rather picturesque valley that faced us and the rolling woods that surrounded us, this would normally be quite a pretty scene. It's strange how many silly thoughts you can have in the split second before a battle.

My mental meanderings were interrupted when Bella whispered, "Now..."

I was stunned to see twenty Volturi emerge from trap doors just in front of us when they instantly unleashed a wall of flame which completely eradicated the advancing newborns.

This must have been Aunt Bella's secret weapon, world war two era flame throwers. The woman never ceased to amaze me just...astounding.

The flames began to thin and battle was joined with the remainder of Stefan's forces, the almost indestructible mutant wolves.

The only weapons I knew of which would destroy them were the daggers Bella and I had and Bella was a whirlwind of destruction among them, all the while maintaining her shield around us. I'd never seen concentration to match it ….all the while her blades wove a web of destruction.

After a bit I finally noticed what looked like marbles emerging at _extremely _high velocity from somewhere in the trees and every time one would strike a wolf the wolf would burst into flames, a veritable doggie roast.

Even with all this this things were so hard to kill and there were so many, I actually began to entertain doubts.

It was at this point Aunt Bella faced Stefan...in the middle of the battlefield. They seemed to have fought their way to each other.

All fighting seemed to stop, as if this moment had been preordained.

I'll give him this, he had courage. Himply drew his sword and said "En Garde"

It didn't do him much good as Aunt Bella simply drew her pistol and blew his head off.

At this point any residue of fight that was left seemed to disappear from the wolves, I could only assume because their forced imprint with Stefan was broken and Aunt Bella advanced upon Edward who, along with his red headed mate, suddenly seemed very alone amidst all the carnage.

"You cannot hope to defeat me Bella, Victoria's gift will thwart your..." He paused, " Weapons." He spat the last word out.

"I don't need them Edward, " She retorted and handed her guns and daggers to Alice, who'd fought and remained by her side.

They had both crouched to face each other when I heard another gunshot and Edward's head just...exploded...I looked over to see Alice holding one of Bella's guns.

"I told you I'd kill you, " She said simply.

It was then the most curious thing began to happen, the mutant wolves began crawl, on their bellies, towards Aro. He'd remained at the rear of the Volturi, as he always did upon such occasions and he motioned for the forces to clear a path for them.

"Brothers, sisters...it appears the day is won...we shall take our former bothers and sisters among us, we shall succor them and try and assist them. Never let it be said the Volturi are without mercy." His smile and tone was positively beatific.

It was only then I noticed Chelsea at his right shoulder and my mind began to spin.

* * *

**BPOV**

I'd been right when I thought Victoria's gift would not protect Edward from others while she concentrated solely upon me and Edward. My ability to shoot Stefan had proven it. I'd intended for Rosalie or Emmett to shoot him from among the trees, but then, I hadn't taken into account just how much and how badly Edward had hurt Alice.

It was only when I saw the wolves crawling towards Aro, Chelsea just behind him, that just exactly what had occurred here became entirely clear to me. They were Aro's now, totally and completely, courtesy of Chelsea's ability to influence people's bonds.

I remembered Jasper's voice...

_"You pull a lot of peoples strings around here Miss Isabella and you're awfully good at it. But somebody's pulling your strings too. For Alice's sake...be careful Miss Isabella...be really careful." _

Aro had known all along, about everything. I wondered if Jasper had figured out everything, but decided it had probably been his intuition, an intuition which had proved to be correct.

Aro had used me, at no small risk to Middie and Alice, to eliminate an enemy and add greatly to his power, in the form of these mutant wolves Chelsea had just ensorcelled.

I was numb, just beyond caring.

I turned to Middie.

"Take you, me and Alice home."

* * *

**Volterra, Bella and Alice's Chambers**

**BPOV**

We were in bed, the warm flesh of our breasts pressing together, my nipples growing erect...with her lovely scent filling the room.

Her hands rubbed over my bum, kissing each round cheek in turn.

She smiled coyly and said "How about you show me how good we can be in this bed?"

I moaned softly...leaning back...kissing her deeply.

Alice pulled my ass tight against her mons, lightly caressing my breast as we kissed.

I breathed unnecessary breaths feeling the warmth of her and feeling my body responding in kind with heat and wetness.

"I'm lost so deeply in the scarlet pools of your eyes, " Alice whispered in my ear, her fingers exploring, probing over my entire body.

I couldn't help but stroke her inner thighs ...long nails barely touching...caressing her velvet skin.

"Oh Alice!" I exclaimed as she was planting baby kisses around my face, chin, mouth, hand rubbing down my flat stomach to tuck against my puffy lips, pressing and stroking along their slit.

I had to move closer to her...entangling my limbs with hers.

Suddenly her head tilted to suckle my hard nipple, tongue lapping at its nubbed firmness.

Suddenly she was pulling me atop her ...squeezing my ass.

"Tell me what you want us to do my love..." I half moaned, half whispered."

"Mmmmmmmmmmm I want to pleasure you , get me there love." Was her passionate reply.

Alice's hard nips pressed into mine, our breasts flattened together.

"Damn, that was quick...let me enjoy this," She added.

Slowly she lifted my legs in the air, rolling me back on my hips.

Then she smiled, looking me over

"Mmmmmmmmmm Goddess..." I moaned.

"Your perfect skin," She whispered, "the lovely curves of your legs, the beautiful, mound between your thighs."

I ran my fingers through her hair...goosebumps rising...and not from cold.

Alice moved over me, my ass tucked against her thighs, and she stroked my calves then began to kiss and lip nibble down the back of my legs, starting behind the knee.

Slowly she nibbled my way down my left side, and down to my mons crease, then switched sides.

It was so heavenly I could barely even feel my body responding...breathing getting faster.

She was licking and lip biting, playing her nails lightly over my right leg, in elongated circles, then nibbling down to my mons, kissing it quickly and moving back up, beginning to lick and lip suck down my inner thighs, going from one side to the other.

I looked up to her...eyes wide...lips slightly parted...adoring the sight of her.

She responded by sitting back a bit, cupping her fingers over my mons, then slap patting it several strokes, smiling at its shimmy beneath each stroke.

I whispered "Oh beloved Alice..."

She pressed the hood down to expose my love muscle, flicking at it with her honeyed tongue, then sucked my clit into her mouth, lips holding it prisoner.

I gasped slightly... the sharpintake of breath punctuating my ardor.

Her lips caressed the little soldier and it came to attention, growing hard for her.

"Mmmmmmmmmm oh my...Gawd!" I cried out.

Alice gently squeezed it between her fingers and stroked and rubbed my swollen clit.

I could feel my feels hips moving ...my breathing become more ragged.

She began tugging gently, rolling my clit in my fingers, kissing down my lips, tongue parting them and licking at my vagina.

"Ohhhhhhhh Goddess...ohhhhhhhh," I cried out

Alice moved lower, coming to my anus and kissing its pucker, wet tongue poking and lapping at my rosette, rubbing harder on my clit, masturbating its tender meat, delving her tongue into my anus, licking and sucking.

Oooooooohhhmmm words failed me...so lost in what she was doing to me...

I felt as if a tide were coming in...each wave larger than the last.

Leaving a trail of saliva on my bum, she moved back to my pussy, pushing her mouth to open my labia, and licking deep into me, my vaginal pucker opening for her insistent tongue.

"Ooooohhhhhh darling getting closer and closer..." I moaned.

Her fingers rubbed fast circles over my protruding clit, and she wet her other thumb in my pussy then eased it past my anal passage and slid her hand inside me, She gently rocked her thumb in and out of my ass.

I yelled out her name...begging her not to stop.

I could feel and smell Alice's own cunny is leaking its juices as she was excited to orgasm by my feel, my sexual fragrances, my sounds.

Her thumb fucking me as she masturbated my clitty and devoured my wet, cummy.

I could feel my muscles clenching...waves rolling over me...orgasming.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh le petite mort!" I screamed.

It was at this unfortunate point there was a knock at our door.

I hastily pulled a sheet over us both and barked "Come"

Bree stuck her head in our chambers.

"Oh!" If Bree were still capable of it she'd have blanched, "I'm so sorry, I'll go I didn't..."

"What is it you need Bree?" I interrupted her.

"Well you, uhm, you told me to tell you if Jane ever bothered me?"

"What has Jane done?" I demanded tersely.

"Well you remember what you caught Armani and me doing to her that night? She won't stop bugging us to do it again."

It took me a moment to process that, then I threw my head back and laughed out loud, the first good laugh I'd had in seventy years.

**Finis**

* * *

**A/N There will be an epilogue, but that's the story I meant to tell.**

**If anyone's still reading after the long delay, please review.**

**I love you all and in spite of occasional complaints from me I loved telling you my little story. **


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**EsPOV**

Esme had all her things packed, all her arrangements made.

There only remained one thing to do, though this was not something she _needed_ to do, but more, something that would give her sense of completion, of closure.

So, as dusk approached, she headed to the founders square, envelope in hand.

She felt there was a good chance this would work as she was nearly certain she was the only person in Volterra who knew the outcome of the battle which had occurred last night.

The only ones who'd thus far returned were Isabella, Midnight, Alice, Bree and that very strange little Armani girl, and Esme felt certain they hadn't been talking to anyone, considering their plans.

So she sat in the shadows just outside the Founders square and waited.

Esme was a very patient person, a trait which surprised her as she certainly hadn't been during her time as a mortal. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of the future, so many delightful possibilities, so many possible outcomes.

She wondered if she should perhaps arrange for Bella's "niece" to meet someone and then a smile that would have been positively wicked on anyone else's face crossed her lips as a rather outlandish thought occurred to her. Perhaps she'd ask Bella about that, perhaps not.

Still, Midnight _was _delightful she thought and smiled again.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she sensed someone approaching the square, a vampiric someone. The scent seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

Soon enough the heavily cloaked mysterious stranger approached the bench where the envelope lay and after a surreptitious glance snatched, only to be surprised when Esme appeared behind them. They whirled upon her.

Recognition flashed in Esme's eyes and she said, quite sweetly,

"Athenadora, well met by moonlight," Then favored her with her dimpled smile.

"Esme," Caius's wife said curtly, it was her tone the decided Esme to go ahead and plunge in headfirst.

"Plotting, schemes such this, they are ill suited to one such as you."

She could tell based on Athenadora's nearly imperceptible, split second look of shock that she'd been right.

"You know nothing Esme." Athenadora hissed.

"The proof lies within the pocket of your cloak dear one, " Esme said smoothly, " I know you have plotted to, embarrass would be my guess, Aro. I know Caius well enough to know he must be a very difficult man to be married to. I do not know whom you schemed with, though my guess would be your co-conspirator doesn't lie far at all from the thrones."

Athenadora's shocked expression was all the proof Esme needed to confirm her suspicions.

"I have made arrangements for proof of this little chat to be deposited with Aro should anything happen to me or any of my extended family, which now includes Midnight, Bree and and little Armani."

"Is that all?" Athenadora demanded icily.

"It should suffice and should not be so difficult for you as Bella, Alice, Midnight, Bree, Armani and myself are about to embark on extended vacation, perhaps years...Bella seems a bit...restless here."

Athenadora looked at her, more shocked than anything else.

"I think we won't have to discuss this matter again Athenadora."

With that Esme turned and left her standing in the founders square, fading away as only vampires can.

* * *

**A/N And that's a wrap, all the loose ends I can think of wrapped up, my story complete. It's been a long trip and along the way I have accrued 116,000+ views and 406 reviews thus far. Judge for yourself what that means as I really don't know ;-) Thank you for reading it.**

**I had a thought and wanted to run it past you readers, I hinted at some sort of Esme/Midnight relationship here (what sort even I'm not sure) and the more I think about it, the more fun I think that would be to write, perhaps as a one shot. What do all of you think?**


	32. Thank You!

**I wanted to take a moment to thank each and**

**every person in this list. I so wish I could compile a similar**

**list of those who've reviewed but I know of no way to do it.**

**Readers are why we write this stuff and I would be amiss**

**in not offering my deepest gratitude to these people.**

**For these who've reviewed I am so very sorry, I love all of you, **

**I knew of ****no way to get your names here.**

* * *

_**People who favorited my story**_

* * *

Badassery  
JMOBrien  
Teampara55  
countrybella  
kilylou  
thumper21  
minako366  
twilight1alice  
DragoLord19D  
Imagination Genius  
Rubbya Maac'SSIS  
JinJinR  
Losa136  
jeno34  
notsure259  
Zero0000000  
sollieus  
sejotas  
brianjoeyjohnson  
Dragon de la Muerte  
OhhSugarHoneyIceTea  
A Thousand Undiscovered Stars  
Tenstar12  
Me1313  
selena61408  
Renesmee28  
bloo904  
Just your average Dropbear  
Dark16Phoenix  
KybaSoYcc  
Neurele  
littlepetra  
13alicelove  
DEPRCREW  
WhatEverxx  
setsuna1415  
ClosetRomeo  
lightning367  
aiedail5687  
yurikei11  
Neb87  
celtbhoy  
britnic25  
megacoffeequeen  
jjnovak  
YuriFanGirl15  
Nightfire87  
PassionIsKey  
BadJuJu1987  
Shaun Yun Farron  
Antonia23  
BexCatchingFire  
Goddess Kyoko  
Twilightfan200090  
2koe  
frenkie  
Arashi Storm Valentino  
dedred4584  
melikeybouncy  
YoYo0102  
gecko17  
Aerialchase  
SummerSumo  
JuliBee  
Sonicthehedgewolf  
gudik  
MeeksMcfly  
SuperHemse  
soccergirlx  
SoulKingonCrack  
djsmith10186  
Lunamagi  
kira66  
lexy lujan  
OrangeSmurfette  
FufuTheFallenAngel  
lostmoon11  
miniminx1992  
Corieluv  
DevilCasper  
KatherineAda  
Rainea91  
floofythebunny  
Baka-Meow-chan  
taz12335  
tokenissweet  
tezukakunimitzu  
MOON LIGHT RED  
tamara morgenstern  
ShinyLight  
jjmartinez1217  
Brighton Early  
Dandanjr  
casulatyofwar  
ablinkingdream  
Smayz  
momomo1  
DARKVOLVE  
zo-niet-mij  
Celebrian11  
Drop411  
TheTwins4Liife  
reaivyLS  
Throes Of Perdition  
neweldi  
John Evilguy  
Dakadakara  
DarkStrider  
LoveDevil82  
EvenAngelsFall96  
ParaAngelMore19  
isis70  
yurianimelover1  
angedechureligion  
threshold  
Eclipz  
darthmaroku  
symphonix81  
AmazonianTheifEss  
ginna5683  
Bellaloves2  
imaginex3  
segir  
standing on the hellmouth16  
tazlife  
tochstn  
Zack1400  
armani14

Storyfreak0083

elfspirit7  
Atra Ventus  
kimmie1995  
lullut  
DesireeStorm  
A Little Bit Clumsy Bella  
Okami Pup  
rookie802  
stephaniesamwong  
cooper1324  
esme22  
random-randomize  
bitten2  
lynettecullen  
Nightseaker  
SerpentSpeaker  
Yun Yun The Panda  
brokenvoice  
AJMurray  
Alicia -Alvampkeys  
NandinhaMa

* * *

**People Who Set My Story to Alert**

* * *

4Skye22  
13alicelove  
AEthereal Devastation  
A Thousand Undiscovered Stars  
Akirachi  
Alchemist PAC  
1name2goes3here4  
Andrea316  
Antonia23  
Badassery  
BariSaxMan202  
Bay4Ever  
Bellaloves2  
Bendifer  
Black-Rose-Of-Night  
Black Fang 02  
BlackGirl25  
BoroBred  
Boxcrusher  
Breeze15  
Brighton Early  
Bronnie  
Buckster  
Cara Amnell  
Celebrian11  
Chaynne212  
Chrios  
ClosetRomeo  
ComicNerd38  
Constantlyconsciouslyaware13   
Corieluv  
Correlle-bw  
Cowboy in me  
CullenGirlBrazil  
DARKnessWithin.x  
Dakadakara  
DegrassiGleek54  
DesireeStorm  
DivineFlamingo  
Dixiedynamite18  
DoIHaveTo  
DonH  
DyingDemon  
Emma James  
EvenstarMoonblood  
FanFic4SANITY32  
ForestFlore  
FufuTheFallenAngel  
GEORGiiARR x  
Genises  
GeorgiaW97  
Gothic Embers  
GreyWolfe21  
Gypsy Druid  
Harper.K  
HeyKirsty  
HyperBaseballGirl  
Illegitimate Elf Child  
Isane  
JadePlant2121  
JamiDW  
JuliBee  
Julman  
Just your average Dropbear  
Kaa'rri  
KatherineAda  
Katrin DKS  
KoNoSeKaI  
KrissyH415  
KrystalBlueEyes  
Kulasa  
Kyle37  
Kyraaah1992  
Lady Amerald  
Lord Ezra'eil  
Lunamagi  
LunnyeVolki  
Lupera  
MarshMelloh  
Me1313  
Mechconstrictor  
Milink  
Mistress-Volturi-09  
Mooning  
Mr Magi  
.Lenore  
Nana ibuki  
NandinhaMa  
Naruto20Akemi20  
Neb87  
Necrovore  
Neurele  
Nikolaos Redfield  
OhhSugarHoneyIceTea  
OrangeSmurfette  
PassionIsKey  
Pie3  
PixieInDarkness  
Queen of the beasts 44  
Raider91  
RavenHali  
Renesmee28  
Rose Of Frost  
Rubbya Maac'SSIS  
S0N1C  
Salacious Vixen  
SaralieMcCarthy-Cullen  
Scooter3790  
Scrya V  
Sedgewic  
SerpentSpeaker  
ShEfReAk  
Shaun Yun Farron  
Silvereyes12  
SinsDarkAngel  
Sonicthehedgewolf  
SoulKingonCrack  
SpiderCJ  
Team Jasper1  
Teampara55  
Throes Of Perdition  
Titpom1  
TowerOfRavens  
.On  
Ulster Gold  
ValentinaLiusmey  
Valkyrie's Vengence  
Villemo79  
Viva33  
WhiteTiger18  
WolfenGabriel  
YoYo0102  
Zero0000000  
Zoey and Drake Incoporated  
Zoie1234  
aiedail5687  
al22  
alichi  
alyse-m-campbell  
amUous  
assassinsrus  
azstreetdrummer  
bigblueboat  
blazinangelwings  
bloo904  
breyton4life  
britt1216  
cedeesss  
celtbhoy  
countrybella  
criewe  
cutesnuffles  
dedred4584  
djsmith10186  
elfspirit7  
endlessthirst  
floire  
floofythebunny  
foreversyd  
fuzzycocoa64  
gayornot  
gin781  
gracie1394  
half of the equation  
hnharrison24  
iHeartDanRadcliffe  
imaginex3  
inky.13  
irishjedi4life  
jet911  
jori-belliceIsMyLife  
. .4eva  
karma is fate  
keepdreaming-stayflying  
kikouma  
kills zombies for fun  
kimmie1995  
kira66  
krdrgz  
krish-x  
ladyGranger75  
ladygoddess8  
lemonfiz1  
lemonheadforyew  
lexi lex 1996  
lexy lujan  
lightning367  
lilminx22  
littledragonflyson  
loweryoureyelids  
lynettecullen  
mOOca  
madbox  
meet-nightmist  
megacoffeequeen  
megkatlillyfan  
mekia11  
merlinsc  
middie4ever  
miluvrox  
minako366  
missing the real world  
miztickow  
moo moo96  
mumu15  
neweldi  
nightshade88  
pandapooh88  
potterhead0013  
ranko lina Inverse  
razberry1  
reccadan  
redpikachu84  
ricekakes  
rickolus  
rookie802  
rose1223  
russellrobin  
saelinne  
saihunter  
samaramorgane  
samraven  
segir  
sejotas  
selena61408  
setsuna1415  
shortie24  
sollieus  
sportys  
sprazinko  
starcrossedlost  
stephaniegaw  
stephaniesamwong  
stephforever

swanqueen  
sydneyb32  
symphonix81  
tank-a-roonie  
tarebear23  
tazlife  
tazzgrl24  
the-poetry-of-ink  
thumper21  
tinapwet  
titanzilla  
tochstn  
todraw  
trang-a-lang  
vache83  
veritate et virtute  
vixiethefox  
wickedlittlevampire  
xelsan  
ximximy  
yellowsmurf6  
yurianimelover1  
yurikei11  
zombieluvr

* * *

**I had to change status on this to In progress so the people I'm trying to thank might actually see it ;-p**

**I love you all**


End file.
